A la Sombra de King
by Layout 01
Summary: En un lugar cualquiera, cuatro escritores de fics se sientan y narran su propia visión de algún cuento del "amo del terror" Segundo capítulo de "El año del lobo" en linea ¡Gracias por los reviews!
1. Reunion en un día cualquiera

**A la sombra de King**

**Reunión en un día cualquiera.**

Krisstina sorbió con deleite su café mientras miraba con aire ausente por el enorme ventanal de la cafetería donde esperaba pacientemente a sus amigos. Después de mucho buscar por todos lados había encontrado el lugar perfecto donde establecerse y poder combinar sus dos pasiones favoritas. El psicoanálisis y la escritura.

Tan solo un par de llamadas y había dado con la inmobiliaria "P. Sheldon" donde la vendedora, una tal Anita Wikins, le había recomendado con especial emoción una pequeña propiedad en la periferia de un pueblito llamado "Castle Rock" Al no tener nada que perder, fue a ver la mencionada propiedad y fue un amor a primera vista, en poco tiempo los papeles estaban firmados y ahora solo esperaba que un grupo de amigos se reuniera para inaugurar oficialmente lo que ella llamaba "Su locura de un sueño de verano"

Un taxi se detuvo frente a la cafetería y de ahí bajaron dos personas que la chica de inmediato reconoció.

Kaiochi (O Kaiosama como le solían llamar) Acompañado de su esposa Natsuko, quienes le saludaron al reconocerla en la ventana. Pero no bien habían dado dos pasos en su dirección cuando fueron interceptados por un enorme tipo disfrazado de payaso que parecía querer darles un globo. Natsu dio un paso atrás, ocultándose tras su marido mientras este rechazaba el regalo con cortesía, el payaso hizo una mueca de decepción y se fue arrastrando los pies hasta que encontró un grupo de niños que iban directamente hasta él.

—Eso fue espeluznante. —Fue lo primero que dijo Natsuko al sentarse a la mesa con Kriss— No se porque dejan que tipos así se acerquen a la gente.

—No todos le tienen miedo a los payasos. —Kaiochi saludó con la cabeza a Kriss—Además estaba dando publicidad para el circo.

Natsu tan solo se alzó de hombros y saludo cordialmente a su amiga, después de un rato el asunto fue olvidado y los tres platicaban tranquilamente hasta que escucharon un auto detenerse bruscamente frente a la cafetería

De una camioneta verde descendió una chica que parecía muy molesta. Entró al local y después de dar un corto saludo a los tres de la mesa se sentó con ellos.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Kusubana? —Quiso saber Natsuko.

—Esa carretera es horrible. —Dijo la chica mientras miraba el menú de la cafetería— Casi atropello a un niño antes de llegar aquí.

—Tampoco ere precisamente un modelo de conducta al volante. —Kriss tomó un sorbo a su café— Pero no te preocupes, la casa esta del otro lado, en una zona boscosa.

—Si esta demasiado aislado también sería malo. —Kusubana se puso pensativa— Precisamente terminé de escribir una historia al respecto…

Los tres a la mesa le prestaron atención a la chica que sonreía con cierta maldad.

—Ya tienes nuestra atención. —Kaiochi la apuró— Empieza a hablar.

—Bueno… —Kusubana hizo una pequeña pausa mientras el mesero le ponía la taza de café frente a ella— Es una pequeña adaptación acerca de la paranoia y la locura de un encierro…

**Fin del prologo**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Y así iniciamos este viaje a través de una serie de adaptaciones de la obra del señor Stephen King. Kusubana Yoru tendrá el honor de iniciar con su versión en canon de la novela "The Shinning" "El resplandor" así que tomen sus palomitas, apaguen la luz y preparence para el primer capitulo este viernes._


	2. Resplandor 1

Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**El resplandor**

_Agradezco ampliamente la invitación de El Gran Kaiosama para formar parte de este extraño proyecto._

_¿Por qué no? Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (… por ahí entre las páginas está el link a la comunidad y al foro)_

_Advertencias:_

_Este fic es una ADAPTACIÓN de la novela "The Shining" ("El resplandor") de Stephen King, publicada en 1977 por la editorial Doubleday. Sin embargo, y pese a la creencia popular, una ADAPTACIÓN NO ES LO MISMO QUE UN PLAGIO._

_Digamos pues, que lo que haré será tomar la línea básica y estereotipos de personajes, pero descripciones de lugares y acciones, reparto y "conversión ninja" ya corren por mi cuenta. _

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Quién lo diría? No me gustan las adaptaciones porque si ya leíste el libro es solo como un refrito, peor aún cuando nos encontramos a Sasuke Uchiha el vengador medio trastornado convertido en un galante y caballeroso Edward Cullen. Dios una vez leí que Tayuya, la mal hablada kunoichi del sonido, "interpretaba" a Rosalinda de "Romeo y Julieta"… y sí, Romeo era Sasuke, por lo que sí, Sasuke estaba enamorado de Tayuya al principio O.O…_

_¿Entonces por qué hago esto?_

_Lean, comprenderán porqué no lo pude evitar._

**Capítulo Primero**

El invierno en Konoha era llevadero; raras veces nevaba, por lo general las temperaturas no llegaban a congelar el agua en las tuberías metálicas y nunca se contaba con pérdidas humanas por hipotermia aunque se tratara de los guardias de la puerta que tenían que llegar a su sitio con un mínimo de dos horas antes que sol se asomase y marcharse de su puesto seis después de que el astro rey se pusiera al otro lado de las montañas.

Pero Konoha no era el mundo entero, ni siquiera era todo el país del fuego, por tanto, había que asumirse de manera correcta que el invierno no azolaba igual en todos lados. Especialmente en algún punto perdido de la frontera de Hi no Kuni con Ame no Kuni, ahí entre terreno fangoso donde por tanta agua se propiciaba con mayor facilidad las heladas y crudos inviernos.

De hecho, según reportes climatológicos, el año pasado habían alcanzado en una sola noche los setenta y cinco centímetros de espesor en la nieve.

A Kotetsu le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío solo de imaginar su taza de café recién servida completamente congelada.

"¡Qué mujer tan cruel!" se decía mentalmente mientras seguía escuchando los detalles de la misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo en páramos tan inclementes como lo era Ame en esas fechas. No llevaría sandalias, eso era un hecho innegable, y no importaba que sus compañeros se burlaran de él: llevaría pijamas de franela, calcetines de lana y gorro tejido, su enmarañado cabello seguramente no sería suficiente para servirle de protección en la cabeza.

—… Como notarán es una misión de vital importancia para movimientos posteriores con respecto al poderío militar de Konoha, la revuelta civil en Ame parece no resolverse pronto y necesitamos confirmar que el bando vencedor no sea enemigo ideológico de la villa oculta en la hoja… — seguía hablando Shizune en representación de Tsunade que solo los miraba alternadamente a él y a su inseparable compañero que independientemente de lo que pensaran, en ese momento con las manos a la espalda en posición marcial permanecían firmes.

De momento Shizune endureció su usualmente apacible semblante; —Escuchen bien, es posible que pese a seguir en territorio del país del fuego tengan problemas con ninjas de Ame, Kusa e incluso de Iwa… realmente nada como un ataque propiamente, sería una absurda declaración de guerra, pero… el equipo que mandamos anteriormente… no sabemos exactamente lo que pasó, una mala jugada enemiga o simplemente equivoqué la elección de personal…

A la morena se le complicaba bastante seguir, ladeo la vista con la palabra "culpa" grabada en la expresión facial.

—El Jōnin líder asesinó a sus compañeros y luego cometió suicidio— completó Tsunade al ver que Shizune seguiría dándole rodeos al asunto. Los dos Chūnin en la oficina levantaron las cejas incrédulos, incluso tensando un poco los músculos de la espalda y tronaron los nudillos por la inesperada información.

Tsunade se enderezó recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. Fue ella la que prosiguió; —Cuando no recibimos noticias de ellos en dos meses, dejamos de adjudicarle causas al mal clima y mandamos a un segundo equipo a revisar, envié un médico de confianza por si acaso fueran víctimas de fiebres o hipotermias, pero encontraron a los dos Chūnin muertos por armas de su líder, y a este con todo el procedimiento harakiri. No descartamos la posibilidad de la influencia de algún jutsu enemigo…

—Tsunade-sama— interrumpió Izumo haciendo de lado el sentido común que comprendía que interrumpir a la rubia no era en absoluto buena idea; — ¿Entonces no sería mejor enviar un grupo con nivel más… alto?

La rubia negó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Necesito gente capaz con perfil bajo, que pueda aparentar estar de misión casual… Además, podrían pasar ahí un año incluso más, solo observando y esperando a que todo termine…

Shizune había vuelto a alzar la vista y continuó explicando ante la señal de su maestra; —No descartamos la posibilidad del jutsu enemigo, pero a decir verdad es más seguro que haya cometido un error al mandarlos a ellos, sus niveles eran altos por separado pero nunca habían trabajado juntos. Más aún en el Jōnin, con él no habría sido el primer percance de conducta violenta que tenía y es que bien pudo ser lo que coloquialmente se llama "fiebre de encierro" ¿Conocen la expresión?

Los dos ninjas asintieron y quien habló fue Izumo nuevamente; —"_Es la forma popular de denominar una reacción claustrofóbica que puede darse cuando varias personas se encuentran encerradas durante un tiempo prolongado. La sensación de claustrofobia se exterioriza como aversión hacia la gente con quien uno se encuentra encerrado. En los casos extremos puede dar como resultado alucinaciones y violencia, que pueden llevar al asesinato por motivos tan triviales como una comida quemada o una discusión sobre a quién le toca lavar los platos."*_

La morena asintió; —Ese es el dictamen oficial de sus muertes porque no se encontró nada que indicara infiltración enemiga ni anomalía alguna en los reportes médicos post mortem, incluso un genjutsu habría dejado incoherencias en los patrones neurológicos…

—Entonces— intervino el Chūnin del flequillo lateral —Nos mandan a nosotros ¿Porque…?

—Su relación es estable, tienen experiencia en el área de manejo de información y su carácter no se altera en encierros prolongados. Ustedes estuvieron a cargo de la clasificación de expedientes de la bodega provisional después de la invasión de los del sonido y les tomó casi ocho meses sin interrupciones el completarla…

Kotetsu rodó los ojos recordando las horas enteras que pasaron en medio de papeles mal acomodados tratando de descifrar los garabatos inentendibles de los reportes para llevarlos a su nueva ubicación una vez ordenados, engrapados, con folder rotulado y dentro de las cajas de archivo debidamente identificadas. Suspiró cansado solo de verse en la misma situación. Acababa de decidir que a su maleta iría también un mazo de cartas, un tablero de shōgi para que finalmente pudiera enseñarle a su compañero cómo se jugaba, al fin y al cabo esta vez no tendría hacia dónde huir. Pensándolo bien, todos los juegos de mesa de su departamento estaban ya dentro de su maleta imaginaria.

—Bien— continuó Tsunade luego de que su asistente leyera innecesariamente el currículo de los dos y que ninguno de los tres estaba escuchando con absoluta atención, al fin y al cabo Tsunade lo sabía porque ella los había asignado a más de la mitad y los otros simplemente porque lo habían hecho; —Mantenernos al tanto de lo ocurrido en Ame será su verdadera misión, pero claro que si alguien pregunta por lógicas razones que no dirán eso. Su fachada será esta…— dijo tentando con la mano un largo cilindro de piel negra, los dos se acercaron para abrirlo, dentro estaban los planos arquitectónicos, de instalaciones, estructuras y cimentaciones, de una casona con por lo menos, unas cien habitaciones más anexos como cocinas, salas, jardines y cuartos de juegos.

Eso era más considerado por parte de su líder, los juegos de mesa y la tienda de campaña con sus siete refuerzos térmicos salían de su maleta mental, entraba entonces solo otra capa de lana para moverse fuera. Por solo unos momentos creyó que los tendría acampando a la intemperie.

—Esta casa es propiedad del señor feudal del país del fuego, en realidad no la ocupa más que un par de meses, y eso por el festival Tanabata de Amanogawa… El clima en esa frontera no es benevolente del todo, ustedes irán con el pretexto de cuidarla hasta que él y sus escoltas la habiten en julio.

—Asumo que si para julio no se ha resuelto lo de Ame nos retiramos parcialmente, y solo tomamos puesto en otro sitio

—Sí, dejarán la casa y recibirán nuevas indicaciones— la rubia enrolló los pliegos de papel metiéndolos en su porta-planos nuevamente para después entregarlo a los otros dos; —El que sea una misión de fachada no implica que no harán nada, nos dieron los planos para que le den el mantenimiento pertinente: mantener encendidas las calderas, quitar nieve de los tejados, vigilar que no entren alimañas en busca de refugio, lo usual en una misión de resguardo de propiedad…

Los otros presentes, incluida Shizune sintieron una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien, una tos de incomodidad se escuchó casi al tiempo en que Kotetsu se rascaba la cabeza; —El señor feudal no sabe que se usará su casa como base de espionaje ¿Verdad? — preguntó Izumo ya suponiendo que de nuevo harían dos misiones al precio de una.

—Los políticos sirven para cobrar impuestos, no para otra cosa. Esa información no le es necesaria

— ¿Solo iremos nosotros dos?

De nuevo la quinta negó; —Su líder regresará mañana, se reunirán con él en la puerta principal a las nueve de la mañana, tiene en su conocimiento algunos detalles más. No hablaran de la misión principal en el camino ¿Queda claro? Pueden retirarse, asumo que tienen muchas cosas que preparar— finalizó sonriendo de medio lado con la espeluznante finura que solo ella podía dar.

Sin posibilidades reales de ganar algo benéfico discutiendo con la legendaria sanin solo asintieron, tomaron los planos, los respectivos formatos de reporte para la misión de fachada y el pergamino de invocación de águilas para la mensajería.

—Tsunade-sama— habló Izumo antes de salir; —Sobreentendiendo que sería solo en caso de verdadera urgencia ¿Estas águilas pasarían una tormenta de nieve?

Los ojos miel de la mujer le desafiaron unos momentos dejando muy explícito que no se trataba de mensajeros comunes. No hubo más palabras y los dos ninjas dejaron en la oficina a las mujeres.

—Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea mandarlos a ellos— comentó Shizune preocupada.

— ¿A quién sugieres? No mandaré a ningún Genin, esta misión requiere de experiencia en terrenos políticos. Kakashi tiene otros asuntos que atender. Descarto a Ibiki porque no puedo mandarlo solo y dejarle un equipo a cargo nos traería la misma historia de la última vez. Los Inuzuka no saben estar encerrados, los Aburame tiene problemas en climas tan extremos, Shikaku es mi consejero y de ahí no hay Nara mencionable, los Yamanaka… — resopló con fastidio sin comentar nada en especial; — ¿Al equipo de Gai para que sea Tenten a quien le dé una crisis por estar encerrada con Gai y Lee sin el apoyo moral de Neji? ¿O al de Asuma para que pierdan si hay algún enfrentamiento? ¿Prefieres al de Kurenai para evidenciar que van en calidad de espías?— comentó con sarcasmo, su asistente la miró con reproche.

—Tenten no es tan impulsiva— defendió la morena; —Después de todo han sido compañeros por más de un año y… — Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro revolviendo su pelo y alejando de paso sus ideas referentes a las escenas en las que recordaba a Lee siendo sacudido violentamente por la maestra de armas debido a nimiedades cómo el color de la ropa; —El equipo de Asuma no será muy bueno pero son especialistas tácticos y de infiltración

— ¿Sugieres mantener a Ino aislada?

Shizune guardó silencio solo unos instantes; —Y no contemplas a ningún Hyūga por lo poco desapercibido que pasa el bȳakugan ¿Cierto? — preguntó empezando a comprender el razonamiento de su maestra al decidir enviar a dos Chūnin liderados por un Tokubetsu Jōnin… de dudosa habilidad mental; —¡Hay que cambiar al menos al líder! — suplicó notoriamente alterada.

Tsunade giró la vista hacia la ventana por donde se veía al sol empezar a desaparecer; —Los nueve novatos no son los únicos ninjas de la aldea, son jóvenes promesas que aún tienen mucho que aprender… Quizás estos ninjas que escogí no tengan técnicas impresionantes de clan, pero tienen experiencia, son leales, organizados y los más importante, también son ninjas de Konoha, no pasarán a la historia de la misma forma que Kakashi o Naruto, menos aún como alguno de los maestros Hokage, pero son las bases sobre las que se forjará la leyenda de esta villa. Ya verás que están de vuelta con la información que necesitamos.

Pero a Shizune seguía sin gustarle del todo, aunque la quinta tenía un buen punto, ¿Quién más indicado para servir de espía con una fachada tan casual?

La tarde terminó de caer, las luces de la villa se encendieron y las actividades lentamente cesaron. Konoha era apacible durante las noches, eso por no decir apática, sin importar el día de la semana o del año. Las festividades se llevaban a cabo con recato, corte tradicional que no ameritaba música a decibeles que causaran daños permanentes a los oídos y terminaban antes de las dos de la mañana. Si se prolongaban, particularmente con Tsunade y Jiraiya en compañía de algunos allegados que insistían en vaciar el alcohol incluso de las farmacias cuando fuera a ser necesario, igualmente no pasaban a percances mayores.

Así que por ese lado no había mucho problema para deslindarse de la "sociedad".

Además, había que considerar que ellos dos llevaban siendo guardias en la puerta casi un año, mismo en el que dejaron de ir a cualquier tipo de evento que los hiciera convivir con alguien además de ellos mismos y su sombra, a veces pensaban que bien podían ser contabilizados como mobiliario urbano más que como elementos ninja. Pero aún con todo y eso, Kotetsu maldecía; —Casi tres años sin misiones y nos manda justo a una en el fin del mundo— se quejaba a la vez que metía capas de viaje en una rancia maleta verde musgo con olor a humedad.

Sacaba cosas del pequeño armario que vaciaba sobre la cama, lo mismo con los cajones que encontraba, escogiendo qué llevar y qué no, maldiciendo su suerte de paso pensando a quién le encargaría su departamento. En uno de esos cajones se encontró con un pergamino arrinconado en medio de varios juegos de armas. El hallazgo no le causó sorpresa en absoluto, ni curiosidad de ningún tipo; sabía lo que era y porqué estaba ahí, a final de cuentas solo dejó la orden de reubicación de labores que lo había condenado a la puerta a un lado del montón de cosas que no empacaría y sacó las reservas de armamento que habían estado rezagadas desde hacía largo rato.

Quizás recordaba demasiado bien ese día en que lo asignaron como guarda, lo recordaba más de los sanamente recomendable…

Kotetsu Hagane no destacaba mucho por encima de otros ninjas de la aldea; no tenía sharingan ni Byakugan, no podía leer mentes ni controlar sombras, es más, era un total y rotundo fracaso como médico. Tampoco era un enclenque incapaz de cuando menos hacer correctamente los sellos a una velocidad decente. Era bueno, no excelente, pero bueno. Por esa misma razón su confinamiento a la puerta le había herido el orgullo considerando incluso que ser mensajero no era ni de broma su máxima aspiración en la vida ¿Pero vigilar la puerta? Ahí ya era otro asunto.

Terminar en la guardia de la puerta en sí había sido el desenlace de una serie de eventos desafortunados que podrían contarse desde que apenas era una clasificación especial de ninja, en términos del Hokage: "Unidad especial de reservas emergentes shinobi", coloquialmente y entre bromas de veteranos solo eran llamados "Graduados de guerra". El segundo término dejaba más explícita su situación, en palabras simples y llanas un "Graduado de guerra" era aquél estudiante con buenas notas, que mas que graduado, era sacado de la academia antes de que el curso terminara para ser usado como refuerzo militar durante, precisamente, la guerra. Su labores no se parecían mucho a la de los Genin en tiempos de paz, ellos venían haciendo misiones que corresponderían a un Chūnin e incluso a un Jōnin recién nombrado, pero que a falta de elementos llamaban a quienes formaban la inmensa mayoría del cuerpo militar pese a que se situaban en el escalón más bajo.

Como buen "Graduado de guerra" se le sacó de la academia y se le asignó un equipo junto con un tutor Chūnin, en ausencia de Jōnin en disponibilidad de entrenar novatos, un par de misiones simples por mero protocolo y de ahí el gran salto a participantes activos de la guerra. Hasta la asignación de "esa" misión bélica tan solo llevaban cumplidas diez, y hasta esa fecha, de los tres novatos que formaban el equipo, solo dos fueron de regreso a Konoha.

El tercer maestro Hokage, dados los resultados nada agradables, determinó que un par de niños, porque eso eran en aquellos años, que habían matado a su compañera de equipo en un fatídico accidente no eran aptos para avanzar el rango de sus misiones "por el momento".

Definitivamente Sandaime Hokage brillaba por lo blando de sus métodos. Ninjas morían todos los días, muchos perdían a sus compañeros y seguían adelante, Kakashi al mayor ejemplo… _"Pero no todos matan a sus propios compañeros"_ le había argumentado el anciano ninja luego de una queja directa por falta de misiones.

Sin embargo, el "Por el momento" se convirtió en años completos.

Habían permanecido desde entonces haciendo misiones internas mayoritariamente de mensajería, reconstrucción, apoyo, manejo de datos y por supuesto, orden de expedientes, que podría decirse era su especialidad. Si se alejaban más de veinte kilómetros de la muralla hacia el denso bosque ya podían decir que "salieron" dándose por bien servidos. Su mundo se componía de hojas de papel tamaño carta, pergaminos, olor a tinta con naftalina, grapas oxidadas y sin duda lo más interesante que llegaba a ocurrirles: "Buscar a Kakashi", la única misión difícil que resolvían.

Tanto Izumo como él lo recordaban, les pesaba cargar con eso aunque no vivieran encerrados en una celda oscura auto flagelándose. Consideraban entonces que de igual forma, si no los ascendían a Jōnin cuando menos era justo que se les tomara más en cuenta para situaciones más importantes o se les dejara tiempo para entrenamiento que necesitaban con urgencia, prueba de ello fue su fatídica actuación contra los Akatsuki, Hidan y Kakuzu… donde por cierto, perdieron a Asuma.

Y luego; la gran puerta de Konoha…

Terminaron apostados en la puerta solo porque hubo un imbécil que metió el tema del origen de sus males en sus tiempos de novatos manchados con la sangre de su compañera en las manos, en mal momento, de mal modo. Mismo imbécil que acabó con el maxilar y un brazo roto. Ya en esas fechas Tsunade era Hokage y consideró inapropiada la conducta.

Kotetsu bufó cerrando la mochila, Sakura dejaba peor a Naruto… bueno, quizás no tanto, pero si le daban sus arranques de furia violenta ¿Él no podía tener uno?

Justo ese día cuando de por sí era complicado verse a sí mismos en el pedestal Jōnin, comprendió que en la puerta cualquier posibilidad, por bizarra que fuera, simplemente había desaparecido. E Izumo lo sabía, pero ocultando la mirada en el fleco tomó su sitio sin reprochar absolutamente nada.

Había escuchado entre rumores del tipo que casi siempre son ciertos que antes de la invasión del sonido, y por ende antes de la muerte del tercer maestro Hokage, que el anciano shinobi planeaba ascender a Izumo asignándole equipo Genin. Pero no a él, Kotetsu tendría nuevo compañero y seguiría de mensajero ¿Por qué? Izumo tenía más temple, de no ser por él, el imbécil con el brazo y maxilar roto habría terminado muerto.

¿Por qué al final se quedó?

Los mismos rumores inquirieron que él se aferró a la idea de que mientras no fuera ascendido al mismo tiempo que su compañero, no tomaría el nombramiento.

Izumo era un imbécil, ya sería Jōnin si no se tomara tan a pecho su "obligación" de amigo, porque ni de broma Tsunade les subiría el rango, ya lo había sentenciado: "Realmente quisiera mantenerlos cerca, son gente de confianza"

¿Qué contradicciones no? Igual los mandaba al congelador.

Había dos partes buenas en todo eso: la primera que al menos sí era una misión importante para meter en su currículo. La segunda, que el sueldo realmente lo valía, tanto así que de regresar vivo, vendiendo el piso que tenía ahora más lo que le correspondía de la paga y sus ahorros, se conseguiría una casa más… decente, y con un poco de suerte se le declararía a una chica y lograría descendencia antes de morirse de insolación en la bendita puerta.

El cierre de la maleta se escuchó en la habitación seguido de dos broches de seguridad. Ya tenía todo listo.

Antes de empacar se había bañado y cambiado, incluso había puesto la lavadora para no dejar nada sucio y se encargó de que nada comestible se quedara a criar moscas en su larga ausencia. Cerró el tanque de gas que le proveía combustible a su estufa y agua caliente a las cinco de la mañana. Todas las ventanas con seguros y sellos activados, la contestadora con cinta nueva, aunque dudaba mucho que alguien fuera a llamar, nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

—Shiho— murmuró antes de salir a cenar; —Shiho cuidará el departamento— agregó convencido de ir a visitar a su vecina de enfrente con un juego de llaves…

La noche, la última que pasaría en Konoha, transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Quedó de verse con Izumo en un restaurante ajustado a su presupuesto pero un poco más decoroso que algún puesto callejero en el centro a la salida de bares de mala muerte. Sus órdenes servidas con ración doble de carne a petición de los interesados humeaban tentadoramente frente a ellos. Algunos compañeros de trabajo ingresaban también al lugar, la mayoría regresando o yéndose de misión porque fuera de esa fechas comer en otro sitio algo más elaborado que sobras recalentadas de lo cocinado una semana antes, era realmente lujo ocasional. Lado a lado no conversaban mientras comían, era una costumbre más que antipatía real, pero hasta cierto punto resultaba algo molesto tener que atender un mínimo de diez veces la misma pregunta: "¿Qué no deberían estar en la puerta?"

—Nos vamos mañana de misión importante…

—No andes de broma— preguntó uno con hiriente incredulidad; —Si se van, ¿Quién va a registrar a los enemigos que lleguen?

Y el coro de risas avivado con un poco de sake se escuchó en el lugar.

Kotetsu se puso ligeramente rojo con ganas de azotarle la cabeza sobre la reluciente barra de mármol, mientras que Izumo se limitó a negar a la vez que sorbía un poco del caldo: —Misión de resguardo de propiedad feudal— agregó con tranquilidad terminando su bocado.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces ahora son _Tokubetsu Oficinistas_*

Izumo rodó los ojos; — ¿Un chiste más forzado no pudiste hacer?

Pero forzado o no, el resto de los shinobi le encontraron gracia a excepción por supuesto de los dos renombrados, ya no serían "los chicos de los recados" o "los porteros marginados" o "los serenitos de Konoha", ese último era el que más odiaba Kotetsu.

Izumo pidió la cuenta y en un rápido movimiento devolvió al camarero el importe en su cartera negra, misma que al ser abierta por el chico y a juzgar por la expresión de este, no había propina. Ambos Chūnin se pusieron de pie; —Salimos temprano… nos vemos en un año aproximadamente— se despidió Kotetsu caminando a la salida seguido de su compañero.

—Un año…— repitió Izumo mirando el cielo; —De no ser porque de verdad nos conviene aceptar el trabajo, no lo tomaba

Kotetsu giró a verle sin dejar de caminar entre las calles que empezaban a mostrarse solitarias; — ¿Y eso?

—Las casonas tienen mala fama, peor las casas de políticos

— ¿Y te crees todos esos cuentos?

Izumo se encogió de hombros; —No me gustan las casas grandes y viejas, eso es todo, no me imagino meses ahí encerrado

"_Entonces no vengas"_

Pensó Kotetsu sin animarse a expresarlo en voz alta solo viendo la mano de su compañero agitándose al doblar en la esquina que lo conduciría a su departamento solo escuchando el "Nos vemos mañana" como una frase perdida en una nebulosa rara que lo embargaba que bien podía definirla como "culpa".

"_Ya sería Jōnin si no fuera por mí"_

Tal vez sería cierto el asenso o quizás solo palabrerías. Al final seguían juntos y quizás eso era lo único que importaba, al menos para él.

_*Tokubetsu Oficinistas, lo tomé de "Tokubetsu Jōnin"= Los Tokubetsu jōnin son una categoría especial de jōnin cuyos miembros tienen, además de ese nivel, una especialización en disciplinas diversas, como interrogador, examinador, rastreador, instructor, etc.… o en el caso de Izumo y Kotetsu, simplemente lo traducimos como "Oficinistas especiales" XD _

_Amm, sobre la chica, la del equipo de Izumo y Kotetsu, no es necesario pero quizás pudieran pasar a dar una mirada a un fic que se llama "Equipos", también de su servidora Kusubana, digo, por si tienen curiosidad de saber más al respecto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Resplandor 2

**Capítulo segundo**

Tsunade era respetada en Konoha, en el país del fuego y gran parte de los alrededores pese a sus pequeños vicios como la bebida y el juego. Sus habilidades como médico no tenían punto de comparación, su fuerza era leyenda pero su carácter también era bastamente conocido. Todo en ella dejaba marca profunda en quien la conocía, ya fuera un hueso roto o la secuela de un trauma perpetuo tal como el que Izumo y Kotetsu tendrían a partir de ese día…

¿Por qué entre tantos Jōnin tenían que poner de capitán precisamente a _él_?

Los dos inseparables Chūnin iban detrás del último ninja de Konoha con el que Kotetsu quisiera hacer, de nuevo, equipo para una misión. Peor aún, una tan larga como la que estaba a dos montañas de distancia.

Kotetsu suspiró…

Miró el paisaje. En otras ocasiones diría que no cambiaba, pero no se podía aplicar el comentario en esos momentos porque a medida que avanzaban el verde que rodeaba su aldea natal fue cediendo su intensidad dando paso a tonos amarillentos que gradualmente se convertían en rojizos y café. De primavera a otoño solo habían pasado cuatro días en su percepción, cuatro días sin descanso, había que aclarar.

Pronto el otoño terminó, la última montaña que los dividía de su destino se impuso frente a ellos y subiendo, en menos de dos horas su misión se alzaba de manera casi gloriosa frente a ellos cubierto por una fina capa blanca propia de la primera nevada del año.

Un cerco de agua escarchada bordeaba la propiedad para mantener controlada de cierta forma algunas de las principales plagas. Terminando el falso riachuelo se levantaba un muro de piedra blanca y por encima de este, las copas de algunos árboles que ocultaban el resto de la construcción.

La entrada se hallaba más al este, un puente techado de madera se elevaba sobre el agua para llegar a la simulada isla donde otro portón de grandes dimensiones daba la bienvenida con una poco alentadora escalera que seguía el tramo de pendiente faltante para llegar a la cumbre.

Ahí, apostados en el vano de la puerta, se encontraban un hombre entrado en años mas dos guardaespaldas que les esperaban con pocos ánimos. Hubo cortos, secos pero cordiales saludos y procedieron a guiarlos a lo que los ninjas denominaban "paso civil", que era lento, de poco alcance entre pisada y pisada, además de un "educativo" tour histórico, sobre todo por la historia de la casona a la que llegaban.

Justo como los tres esperaban, empezó el recital de ocupantes desde su construcción hacía no menos de quinientos años por el señor feudal de Matsumaya, la primera gran remodelación por parte del daimyō Azuchi…

… A los costados de las anchas huellas, los guardianes de piedra se mostraban imponentes, a Izumo nunca le habían gustado y su nariz arrugada lo reveló. Un par de templos menores se distinguían entre los tramos de jardín que en realidad eran secciones completas de montaña. Ya sentían el frescor en el viento a medida que se acercaban a la casa principal, y la casi reconstrucción del actual señor Echizen Ohno tras la última gran guerra ninja en la explicación del hombre, se veían aliviados de cortar sanamente la elocuente conversación de quien ahora se enteraban, era el intendente del señor feudal.

Una pequeña plaza con árboles de cerezo, un último tramo de seis escalones y finalmente el acceso a la residencia de cinco niveles.

—Yamashiro-san— llamó el encargado refiriéndose al líder que se ajustó los lentes oscuros y giró el rostro para poner atención.

—En su visita pasada le mostramos el funcionamiento de las calderas que es lo más importante de su trabajo, pero quiero mostrarles las habitaciones y algunos detalles ahora que están los tres presentes.

El líder asintió y los otros dos solo sintieron que se les comprimía el estómago ¿Aoba tenía en su conocimiento el mantenimiento de las calderas?

Aoba Yamashiro, Tokubetsu Jōnin de Konoha, ninja cuya especialidad resultaba un completo misterio porque dudaban mucho que el título fuera ganado por su bizarro sentido común. El mismo shinobi contra quien el equipo de Kakashi debería canalizar su odio por ser el causante de la huida de Sasuke, porque si no hubiera entrado a la habitación de Kakashi preguntando respecto a la visita de Itachi estando presente el pequeño Uchiha… ni lo hubieran mirado fríamente, ni Kurenai le hubiera dicho idiota, ni los demás shinobi dudarían tanto para hacer equipo con él… Ni Sasuke habría perdido el poco temple que le quedaba yendo a enfrentar a su hermano para ser vencido aparatosamente desatando la frustración que lo llevó con Orochimaru…

Aoba Yamashiro era su líder…

Kotetsu contó ciento diez habitaciones. Diez de ellas en el quinto nivel al centro de la planta general. Veinticuatro en el cuarto nivel dispersas solo en el ala este y oeste, doce de cada lado. Treinta más en la tercera planta: diez en el ala oeste donde también estaba el dormitorio principal del daimyō, diez en el centro y las otras diez en el ala este. En la segunda planta cuarenta habitaciones.

Tres armarios de "blancos", donde también se almacenaban los equipos y materiales de limpieza, se contaban por cada nivel. Todos en el extremo este excepto uno que se hallaba al oeste en la primera planta. Había una sala de té por cada tres habitaciones, y estas se intercalaban discretamente al igual que los seis salones de juegos de toda la edificación.

En la primera, solo se distinguía la recepción, detrás de ella la administración. El vestíbulo, el comedor, el salón de banquetes y el de baile, así como una gigantesca cocina que juraban, tenía la extensión de un campo de entrenamiento entre sus hornos, alacenas, refrigeradores, mesas de preparación y parrillas. Increíblemente todo rebosaba de comida en conserva, algunas cajas de frutas y vegetales que les durarían sin problemas por un par de meses gracias a su estado casi congelado.

—El señor en realidad considera que ha sido excesivo, pero su señora esposa solicitó llenar las bodegas, ya que cuando las nevadas arrecien difícilmente podrán salir o encontrar algo para comer fuera de aquí. — les dijo mientras los montones de comida desfilaban ante sus ojos en un acto que posiblemente nunca habían visto para disponer.

¡Alabada fuera Madam Shijimi! ¡Si así de bondadosa y gentil era, gustoso buscaría a su gato salvaje todas las veces que quisiera!

—Solo falta comprar las cosas necesarias para el mantenimiento— dijo el hombre interrumpiendo las alabanzas mentales de Kotetsu para la esposa del feudal del país del fuego, —Trampas para ratas más que nada, cuando termine el invierno habrá que reponer toda la techumbre y recortar el césped de los jardines. Antes de que caiga otra nevada también hay que recubrir de brea a los guardianes de piedra, hay demasiada humedad y podrían arruinarse…

Aoba recibió un pequeño maletín asintiendo levemente, cuando el hombre mayor se disponía a retirarse entregó el paquete a los otros dos para poder guiarles hacia la salida. Los dos guardaespaldas estaban nerviosos y no había necesidad de ser un experto para notarlo.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber? — les preguntó el Jōnin solo consiguiendo que aquellos giraran el rostro a otro lado.

—Yamashiro-san— dijo el intendente; —Esta casa tiene una vasta historia y desde tiempos de antaño ha servido de refugio para las más distinguidas personalidades de nuestro país, confío en que harán un buen trabajo y realmente quisiera creer que no sucederá lo de la última vez.

—Puede estar tranquilo

—Discúlpenme un momento por favor, este lugar tiene realmente mucha de mi fe— agregó para desviarse de las escalinata principal para dirigirse a un pequeño templo custodiado por dos colosos armados.

—Malditas piedras— se quejó finalmente uno de los guardias.

—Disculpe… — intervino Kotetsu que había salido junto con su compañero a despedir la comitiva de bienvenida; — ¿Aquí hay fantasmas? Es que a mi amigo le preocupa eso— preguntó con malicia mirando a Izumo que solo sintió el rubor subir a sus orejas.

—No es cierto— se defendió este.

Los guardias rieron forzadamente; —No, yo no he visto— dijo uno; —Pero como toda casona tiene sus historias, más aún porque todos los políticos del país del fuego han pasado al menos una noche aquí, en algunos casos la última que tuvieron.

—Como la mujer del daimyō Kuromaki… — agregó el segundo. Kotetsu inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente incitándolo a seguir, el guardia se encogió de hombros; —En esas fechas estaba el país en guerra, el hombre pasaba más tiempo reuniéndose con todo el comité político para arreglar la situación, así que su mujer aprovechaba para venir acá con un chico que a la fecha no sabemos de dónde lo sacó. A lo mejor espía de país enemigo, ¡A saber!, lo que nos queda claro es que era muy profesional porque de la señora lo único atractivo eran las piedras que le colgaban, y para poder dejarla servida quien sabe en qué pensaba en las noches. La cosa es que terminó muerta en el onsen.

—Vaya escándalo…

—El daimyō estaba furioso, casi manda matar a todos los que trabajaban ahí, mi abuelo era guardia y asegura que de no ser por la destitución de cargos que se hizo a finales de la guerra ninja, lo habría hecho.

Los demás guardaron silencio.

—También está la masacre del Shichi-Go-San— agregó el otro guardia con morboso placer al contar la historia; —Ilustres personalidades trajeron a sus hijos para agradecer en el templo de Amanogawa, ya sabes, la ceremonia en la que dejas a los niños en un templo por tres días… Era quizás poco después de la segunda guerra ninja, Konoha ya se había dado cuenta de que se estaba filtrando información y pues resultó que eran los propios mandos del país, una red de corrupción y alta traición ajusticiada por su propia aldea ninja mientras los pequeños recibían bendiciones sin saber la suerte de sus padres…

—… También… ¿También los niños? — preguntó inseguro Aoba prestando atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

—No seas sádico— acusó Kotetsu; —Nunca matamos a los niños a menos que sean testigos, y te acaban de decir que ellos estaban en el templo del pueblo.

El Jōnin no dijo nada.

— ¿No habían solicitado guardia? Digo, si traicionas una aldea ninja realmente no esperas que te proteja

El guardia asintió.

—Trajeron gente de Suna, el hijo de Chiyo la marionetista y otros cuantos, pero siendo sinceros nada se podía hacer contra el legendario colmillo blanco de Konoha… ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Tiene años que no escucho nada y no creo que haya nacido el ninja capaz de matarlo… mi padre lo idolatraba… Todas las noches me contaba alguna historia de sus hazañas y…

Los shinobi torcieron la boca sin tener intenciones de decir "se suicidó" a un joven que evidentemente no tenía ninguna razón para ser informado, e Izumo astutamente desvió el tema; —Yo tengo una duda, y es sobre el sistema contra incendios…

— ¿Las malditas mangueras que se enrollan en los pasillos?

—Precisamente, tengo entendido que las temperaturas aquí descienden hasta puntos congelantes, sin embargo, toda la estructura es de madera, paneles de papel, tela y bambú que son altamente inflamables. Además el sistema de calefacción es gasóleo, si hubiera una falla, la combustión sería inmediata y se expandiría rápidamente… El agua de los depósitos subterráneos dudo que suba con la fluidez necesaria para recorrer toda la tubería sin congelarse en el trayecto ¿No fuera mejor tener extintores de polvo químico?

No hubo respuesta inmediata.

—Me parece que hay uno en el despacho…— dijo el primer guardia.

—Pero si no es suficiente— agregó el segundo; —Tendrán que improvisar.

La tensión inicial se había aminorado considerablemente con el corito de risas del último comentario, el viejo mayordomo venía de regreso mirando de soslayo la construcción y soltando un suspiro tomó no muy conforme la escalinata camino abajo donde esperaba el último carruaje tirado por cuadrúpedos lanudos que rumiaban la hierba escarchada que se asomaba por la fina capa de nieve acuosa.

—Estará aquí para Julio— reconfortó Aoba haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de despedida.

Pronto los tres hombres abordaron su carruaje alejándose entre la empinada y zigzagueante avenida de tierra húmeda.

Izumo miraba con angustia el coche y por detrás de su hombro el gran palacio le parecía más lúgubre pese a estar casi blanco. No, definitivamente no le gustaban las casas grandes y viejas.

— ¿Sucede algo Izumo-san? — preguntó Aoba al notar el casi pánico en la cara pálida del ninja del flequillo lateral. Este solo agitó un poco la cabeza.

—Aquí Sakumo Hatake asesinó a un montón de gente…— empezó a decir viéndose interrumpido por su colega que riendo le dio un golpe en la espalda.

—No te preocupes Izumo, eran civiles, y si vivos no fueron problema, no creo que muertos nos den dificultades.

— ¡¿Qué hay de los ninjas de Suna?

— ¡Vamos! ¡Sé realista! ¡Los fantasmas no existen!

—Si te hace sentir mejor puedes ir al pueblo a comprar lo que hace falta— agregó Aoba señalando el maletín que sostenía Kotetsu; —Trampas para roedores, brea, insecticida y si quieres, lo que necesitaremos para cambiar las cubiertas terminado el invierno.

Izumo se mostraba un poco avergonzado pero asintió y estiró la mano para recibir el maletín, lo abrió y por un segundo, tanto a él como a Kotetsu le brillaron de sobremanera los ojos; — ¡Tiene que ser broma!

El maletín enfilaba de manera perfecta fajos de billetes recién salidos de la imprenta nacional, la denominación era alta y parecía que todos eran de la misma.

—Apenas y va a alcanzar— dijo Aoba; —Viejo tacaño, vamos a terminar poniendo de nuestra bolsa— comentó con las manos en los bolsillos debido al frio. —Izumo-san, tendrás que comprar lo más económico que encuentres, si no es que tendremos poner trampas ninja…

— ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Ni que fueran tan caras! — se quejó Kotetsu.

"_No solo habrá trampas para ratas"_

La vocecilla interna que de vez en cuando sopla directamente al cerebro le había llegado esta vez de una forma rara, no como si le hablaran desde dentro, sino desde fuera, levantó la vista creyendo que le llamaban, pero Izumo seguía petrificado absorto en el dinero que nunca había visto junto en toda su vida y el otro que en realidad no sabía qué veía por las gafas oscuras, sin embargo, la boca cerrada dejaba en claro que él no había sido. Kotetsu se quedó callado de momento, esa era una excelente idea, no solo iban a cuidar la casa y si estaban siendo vigilados podía tenerse una brillante excusa para andar de un lado a otro poniendo trampas ninja. Según él, sí era suficiente el dinero, Aoba era un imbécil, eso era todo, pero aprovecharían su imbecilidad para moverse astutamente, podrían estarlos escuchando en esos mismos momentos…

—Kotetsu-san— llamó Aoba señalando la casa; —Nos rotaremos para preparar la cena, empiezas tú

— ¿Yo por qué?

—Porque Izumo-san va a salir y yo tengo que revisar algunas cosas

—Como sea

Kotetsu giró sobre sus talones y fue directo a la casa.

— ¿De verdad nunca habían visto tanto dinero junto? — preguntó indiscreto a Izumo, este se encogió de hombros.

—La mitad de nuestro salario nos lo dan en vales de despensa…

Aoba se quedó unos momentos ahí, a mitad de escaleras con el ulular del viento pasando por su nuca en un incómodo silencio que se prolongaba. —Estás de broma…— dijo finalmente.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

—Es en serio…

.

Izumo ya había salido disparado, pero Aoba se quedó un rato más en su sitio, pensaba que hacer la misión en solitario pero Tsunade se había reusado terminantemente y solo el cielo sabía lo que pudo haber pasado con su persona de haber insistido más de la cuenta.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a todo el sitio arqueando una ceja, el condenado lugar era una copia exacta de la mansión que visitaba en sueños, unos no muy agradables que había tenido a últimas fechas.

Se frotó las manos que amenazaban con entumirse y sopló sobre ellas.

"_Ven aquí hijo de puta"_

"_Onisesa…"_

"_Ven aquí que te encontraré"_

"_Onisesa…"_

Aoba se sobresaltó por un momento y movió la cabeza alejando la insistente voz que le atormentaba desde que llegaron a la casa. Saltó hasta las techumbres, tenía que revisar que no hubiera plagas con bandas ninja resguardadas ahí.

.

Sentado a la orilla del tejado del último nivel, Kotetsu leía por enésima vez las instrucciones del insecticida pero simplemente no conseguía botarle el seguro "para niños". Había desechado la idea de sacar un cuchillo para hacer una nueva abertura, o en todo caso usar chakra para botar la tapa a riesgo de que todo le saltara en la cara. Igualmente podía usar alguna de las bombas de veneno que amablemente Tsunade regalaba en su despacho como la gente usualmente ofrece mentas o caramelos.

Para fortuna suya las avispas a poco menos de tres metros seguían ignorantes de la masacre que él planeaba. Quizás solo estaban atontadas por el frío.

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses, las trampas para ratas bípedas y cuadrúpedas estaban dispuestas en puntos estratégicos. Las tejas cubiertas con paja en su casi totalidad, exterminados hasta el momento cuatro avisperos, y contando, en todo el terreno. Izumo aseguraba que eso era imposible ya que las avispas no deberían estar tan próximas ni menos aún en semejante lugar con clima tan impetuoso, pero sin embargo, desafiando la palabra del ninja, ahí estaban revoloteando y burlándose de los insecticidas.

Ya lo decía Izumo, barato igual a defectuoso.

Se detuvo un momento buscando algo en su bolsa, finalmente sacó una pastilla blanca que se metió a la boca trozándola.

Kotetsu maldijo abiertamente, una avispa le había picado y de un manotazo la aplastó contra la techumbre. ¡Cómo odiaba a los bichos esos! Su vista se mantuvo sobre el cuerpecillo aplastado con furia y por unos momentos, aquél insecto molesto convertido en una mancha amorfa se le figuró a algo que había visto en Suna hacía años. Solo que la avispa era más grande, tenía largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas rizadas, una falda amarilla y una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo.

Quien fuera su compañera de equipo podía asemejarse a una avispa, era tremendamente insoportable y una vez que picaba podía hacerlo mil veces más, hasta cansarse, hasta que… hasta que fuera aplastada… ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos Izumo y él? ¿Cómo no vieron a través de su jutsu?

Movió la cabeza, la culpa de todo era de ella, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan terca, porque ellos hicieron lo correcto, ella fue quien se distancio, quien quiso hacerse la gran cosa siendo que no era más que una avispa.

El sello cedió y pronto el avispero se llenó de insecticida dejando a su paso un montón de cuerpecillos amarillos con negro. Finalmente el zumbido dejaba de amenazar con enloquecerlo.

.

La pintura de brea era en sí una sustancia oscura, viscosa y complicada para trabajar cuando se encontraba en un estado más o menos puro. Sacarla del bote era complicado y tedioso, untarla en los guardianes de piedra lo era aún más, se quedaba pegada a la brocha y difícilmente se afianzaba a la piedra pese a que había tratado de quitar la mayor parte del polvo para dejar los poros abiertos.

Pero Izumo encontraba más agradable estar afuera en el bosque-jardín que en los pasillos lúgubres de la casona.

Los días habían transcurrido sin mayores percances, la nieve no había sido tan abundante como horrorizado se había imaginado que podría llegar a dejar la casa sepultada, además de que seguía sin mucha consistencia.

Izumo se peleaba con un hilo negro que se estaba indeciso sobre si quedarse en la cubeta o pegarse al guardián, apacible y tranquilo pese a todo cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido áspero propio de la piedra al ser movida. Sin mostrar preocupación al respecto miró fugazmente tras su espalda sin percatar ningún movimiento más. Regresó a lo que hacía untando más espeso líquido en el casco del guardián que tenía al frente cuidando de que los decorados en relieve quedaran perfectamente cubiertos para evitar que creciera el musgo por la humedad.

Nuevamente el ruido se hizo presente y con más descaro giró el rostro regresándolo casi en fracciones de segundo.

—Bien, Izumo— se dijo respirando profundamente; —Eres un ninja, un ninja, y eso es obra de otro ninja— continuó dejando cuidadosamente la cubeta y la brocha en el suelo al tiempo en que la piedra se escuchaba otra vez; —Un ninja muy malo, lo suficientemente malo como para hacer ruido al acercase…

Giró lanzando un shuriken queriendo confirmar lo que en un principio consideró ilógico, pero a medida que los ruidos, siempre a su espalda, continuaban, no le quedó más opción que considerar como una posibilidad tangible. Un par más de giros y entonces se percató de que no eran alucinaciones suyas, al menos no por cuenta propia. Llevó las manos al frente formando un sello, concentró chakra, cerró los ojos: — ¡Kai! — dijo tratando de liberar el genjutsu que supuso le habían desplegado sin que se diera cuenta.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalarle la sien. El shuriken que había lanzado para marcar la distancia estaba ya muy lejos de donde las piedras en esos momentos. Incluso notó con un poco de terror que las lanzas que debían estar perfectamente verticales y paralelas a su rígidos cuerpos se habían inclinado un espeluznante ángulo de al menos cuarentaicinco grados con respecto a su posición original, y los rostros habían girado los ojos hacia su aterrada persona.

Ya había tratado de concentrarse en la cena de la noche, en la cara de Aoba luego de perder en el shōgi veintidós veces seguidas en una sola noche frente a Kotetsu, morderse el labio inferior hasta casi desprenderlo de su sitio, apuñalarse el muslo, interferir su propio flujo de chakra consiguiendo un leve desmayo pero descubriendo al reaccionar que entre él y los guardianes de piedra había menos de dos metros.

Saltó con todas sus fuerzas sobre los custodios para llegar al camino de piedra y como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que consideraba altamente probable a esas alturas, corrió hasta la casa.

.

Aoba había escuchado ruido en el onsen.

El pozo con agua caliente en el medio de las montañas estaba rodeado por una espesa vegetación, mayormente pinos, cipreses y abetos. No estaba totalmente al descubierto, en realidad todo era como un jardín interior que el cliente había dado la orden de "no acercarse más que para dar mantenimiento a la madera" dejando a su disposición de uso únicamente un cuarto de baño sencillo en el área de servidumbre.

Aún usándolo, faltarían las atenciones de buena comida, masajes y el servicio impecable, pero el hecho de estar parte de la noche jugando shōgi en un tablero flotante ya estaba más que idílico en comparación a su vida usual.

Pero repetía, no debería estar ahí.

¿Y quién lo iba a notar? Solo estaban ellos tres, a esas alturas nevaba todos los días y luego de salir a congelarse un rato pegando la oreja en la frontera con Ame y regresar sin saber nada más que el número de bajas de cada bando, muy merecido tenían poder meter sus entumidos cuerpos en agua bien caliente.

La situación funcionaba de manera casi morbosa, romper una indicación directa por parte del cliente y reclamar el uso de una propiedad que no les pertenecía quebraba el código de ética a seguir en misiones de ese tipo.

Aoba entró despacio, estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo. Con pasos sigilosos se movió, el agua caliente dispersaba su vapor impidiéndole la visibilidad en gran parte. De momento, un olor a jabón perfumado le llegó a la nariz, levantó más el rostro queriendo ver a través de sus gafas de sol y del vapor mismo, le pareció ver a alguien dentro del agua.

— ¿Izumo-san?

No hubo respuesta. El calor volvía sofocante la estadía con ropa de cuello alto, que era lo que usaba en ese momento.

— ¿Kotetsu-san?

Se acercó despacio, estaba seguro de que alguien estaba ahí…

No era posible verle la expresión de la mirada por los lentes que ya estaban empañados además de ser originalmente oscuros, pero sus pupilas se contrajeron solo del terror, su respiración se detuvo en seco y la sangre se le fue del rostro.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la mujer estaba muerta, recordaba vagamente a aquella pieza de pollo del mes pasado abandonada por accidente en la nevera desconectada antes de salir de misión. El estómago se le revolvió y aún así se abstuvo de vomitar en ese momento solo porque no era la primera vez que veía un cadáver. Hinchada, morada, sus ojos vidriosos, enormes y en blanco con las venas marcadas se clavaban en los de Aoba. La cara sonreía; una mueca separaba los labios purpúreos rebelando las piezas amarillentas propias de una vieja. En medio de los senos arrugados y flácidos se distinguía una cadena de oro de la que colgaba la insignia del daimyō del país del fuego. Las manos estaban recargadas en las piedras dando impulso al cuerpo para salir, mientras la cabeza tenía envuelto el pelo cano con una toalla se hacia al frente aproximándose más a él.

El resto del cuerpo emergía del agua caliente con trémula naturalidad.

—Genjutsu— mustió empezando el ritual que no sabía, Izumo había empezado hacia unos minutos en el jardín. Y con los mismos resultados que el otro ninja, fue solo hasta que las manos hinchadas se posaron sobre su cuello y el fétido aliento de la muerta le llenó las fosas nasales, que se portó como ninja, hizo un jutsu de reemplazo con un banco a su derecha y corrió por el pasillo a donde fuera lejos de ese lugar.

**Continuara...**


	4. Resplandor 3

**Capítulo Tercero**

—Ya fui a ver— dijo Kotetsu referenciando el jardín y el onsen.

— ¿Y? — preguntaron los otros dos con una taza humeante de caldo de pollo en conserva brik puesta entra las manos.

—Nada, no hay nada en el jardín, nada fuera de lugar, pero en el onsen…

_La mujer seguía recostada, flotando plácidamente mientras su pelo libre de la toalla se esparcía como un monstruo amorfo color plata que esperaba su siguiente víctima._

—… Aoba sabías que estaba prohibido usarlo.

— ¿Eh?

—No me vengas con eso, la caldera del onsen estaba encendida.

Y he ahí el oscuro secreto del onsen: no era natural. Una verdadera ofensa para la gente adinerada que lo primero que hacía al tener fortuna suficiente era comprarse una propiedad con aguas termales privadas, y el daimyō del país del fuego no tenía. Pero eso pocos lo sabían, les bastaba poder estar en agua que alcanzaba los cuarenta grados mientras el resto del mundo se congelaba.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no fui!

— ¿Casualmente estaba encendida cuando entraste? — preguntó Kotetsu seriamente.

Aoba se quedó callado. Sí, estaba casualmente encendida cuando llegó.

"_Pedazo de mierda, ven aquí"_

El jōnin dio un respingo y se puso de pie ante la aún severa mirada del Chūnin, sin decir nada dejó el lugar, realmente odiaba sentirse envuelto en la brumosa sensación que se desplegaba a ratos cuando Kotetsu lo reñía por cualquier cosa.

.

La habitación que se les había asignado era compartida, vagamente cómoda pero sinceramente la comida compensaba el resto. Aoba fue directo al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes tras haber terminado su taza de sopa y un emparedado de salami y queso.

Se retiró las gafas, sacó un rollito de hilo dental de su bolsa, cortó un tramo y procedió a la limpieza bucal rutinaria mirando su imagen en el espejo, incluso para él era extraño verse sin lentes, más aún sin banda, casi no se reconocía… miró con más atención…

¡No se reconocía porque no era él!

Se echó violentamente hacia atrás, pero los azulejos del baño parecieron esfumarse dejándolo solo en un entorno brumoso y oscuro. Escuchó el viento romperse, como cuando alguien agita un objeto con fuerza, agachó la cabeza al casi sentir que la perdería víctima de un fuerte golpe acertado por un martillo, o lo que parecía serlo, si había algo que no tenía la costumbre de hacer era fijarse con qué lo matarían, más bien se enfocaba exclusivamente en conseguir que no lo lograran.

Levantó la vista para ubicar a su agresor sacando un kunai de su bolsillo pero solo vio difusamente el cuarto de baño nuevamente, y el espejo empañado con la palabra _"Onisesa"_ escrita en él.

.

Luego de un rato Kotetsu terminó pateando la puerta.

"_Es tan estúpido que el muy cabrón es capaz de ahogarse lavándose la cara"_

Aoba estaba en el piso con el cepillo de dientes en la mano como si fuera un kunai listo para la defensa, Izumo entró detrás con una botella abierta de alcohol y un ventilador por si acaso la suposición de que se había ahogado era cierta. Lo sacudieron un par de veces pero parecía no responder, sus pupilas se movían bruscamente de un lado a otro haciéndolas casi desaparecer tras sus cuencas.

"_Solo quiere acaparar atención"_

Kotetsu rastreó de manera rápida los alrededores, no había señales de que le hubieran desplegado un jutsu.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Izumo cuando finalmente el otro parecía entrar en sí ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—Eh… sí, sí, me di contra el espejo cuando me levanté del lavamanos para secarme la cara. — mintió Aoba frotándose un golpe imaginario.

"_¿Cómo semejante imbécil puede ser líder?"_

"_¿Cómo semejante animal puede ser Jōnin?"_

Kotetsu carraspeó.

—Déjalo Izumo, solo quiere que me olvide de que desobedeció la orden de no usar el onsen.

.

—Pásame el aderezo— solicitó Kotetsu.

Izumo se lo pasó; —Aoba-san no llegó a tener fiebre, pero quizás no sea bueno que salga, iré yo a hacer el rondín fuera ¿Te quedas en la caldera? — preguntó seriamente.

Desde lo ocurrido la primera vez en las aguas termales habían pasado un par de semanas, ya las nevadas hacían crujir la mampostería de madera y se habían hecho casi rutinarias las crisis de Aoba, alucinaciones severas en su mayoría. Kotetsu por su parte, juraba que no había nada ni nadie, pero las marcas moradas en el cuello del Jōnin contrariaban esa afirmación.

—Como todos los días— respondió luego de un rato ya en conocimiento de que el control de las calderas estaba a su casi completa responsabilidad luego de oponerse firmemente a que Aoba lo hiciera.

—Ya es fin de mes, en el despacho están los reportes de Aoba y mío, falta que redactes el tuyo.

—Sí, ya sé

Un momento de silencio incómodo hizo acto de presencia. Izumo se removió incómodo en su silla.

—Se me olvidó anexar en el mío, pero ¿Podrías preguntar si pueden mandar un equipo de apoyo? ¿Un médico cuando menos? La condición de Aoba me preocupa y…

— ¡Y nada! — Gritó el otro golpeando la mesa— ¡No voy a verme como un maricón cobarde! ¡No hay nada en esta casa solo que ese imbécil exagera!

—No eres líder de esta misión…

Kotetsu le dirigió una mirada cargada de tal odio que su compañero sintió perfectamente la real intención asesina, por lo que no dijo nada más. Se había exaltado de sobremanera dejando los palillos sobre la mesa con fuerza innecesaria.

Izumo lo miró, se estaba impacientando más de lo usual. Puso atención a la banda que le cubría la nariz y parte de las mejillas, estaba sucia y desgastada, había empezado a rascarse nuevamente, una manía que tendía a hacer cuando se ponía nervioso de la misma manera en que alguien se truena los nudillos o choca los dedos. Hacía eso desde lo ocurrido con su compañera de equipo, razón original de la cinta que se puso en cuanto notó que estaba casi llegando al cartílago luego de hacerse sangrar toda la zona exterior.

Y ni hablar de la manía por mascar Axcedrine, que además de ser la única droga para cortar resacas inventada por la legendaria Tsunade cuando sus facciones juveniles eran verdaderas, se trataba de un poderoso estimulante increíblemente analgésico. Resteado para ninjas víctimas de poderosos genjutsu en la faceta de secuela postraumática. A últimas fechas era cuando se daba a conocer el segundo, pero principal, uso dado por la propia quinta maestra Hokage que luego de sus noches en juerga debía volver al trabajo. O bien, en el caso de Kotetsu… para calmar el rezago de días malos…

Tal vez, y solo quizás, el consejo no se habría molestado por el incidente del ninja con maxilar y brazo roto, no porque aunque lo negara Kotetsu, hubiera estado tomando más de la cuenta en horario de trabajo, Tsunade lo hacía y hasta cierto punto si la líder lo hacía los empleados estaban en libertad de seguir el ejemplo. Más que nada, la cosa se puso fea porque el herido había sido el nieto de Koharu Utatane, la anciana consejera, un muchacho de buena pinta, buena familia, desempeño más que aceptable menos que impresionante con el único defecto de tartamudeo. Situación que acarreaba bromas de todo tipo y de la que Kotetsu llegaba a abusar.

En lo personal Izumo tampoco beatificaba al herido, no después de lo sucedido en el bar aquella noche. El chico se las había ingeniado para una venganza que no implicara hablar y ponerse más en ridículo, era joven, casi recién graduado y susceptible a las mofas, así que usando su posición, o mejor dicho, la de su abuela, consiguió el expediente de Kotetsu encontrando el error más aparatoso que cualquier ninja pudo haber cometido, sacó una copia y a modo de venganza las repartió entre propios y conocidos, entre ellos los familiares de quien fuera su compañera de equipo y a quienes por ser civiles solo les fue notificado que su hija "había caído en batalla"

¡La que se armó!

¡Y eso que él impidió que matara al muchacho!

Tsunade hizo lo posible para que no fueran suspendidos, con el sueldo de mensajería no podrían costearse una temporada sin quincena asegurada. Por eso terminaron en la puerta, el único sitio donde el consejo no refutó su permanencia con la garantía de que vieran como el joven sería Jōnin y ellos solo recepcionistas.

Quien lo diría, y Koharu Utatane más que la agresión a su nieto, además de enfatizar la diferencia de rangos que marcaba un abuso evidente, había argumentado profesionalmente con el hecho de que la familia civil se hubiera enterado de semejante vergüenza, pero en ese caso Izumo no le veía la lógica, y lo expresó: — ¿No es acaso que su nieto fue quien liberó el expediente?

—No fue mi nieto quien realizó el acto…

El perdón y el olvido, dos formas distintas de aliviar un alma que no se les permitieron.

Izumo no era imbécil, no quedaba ni una sola pastilla en ninguno de los tres botiquines y solo podían haber ido a parar en el bolsillo de Kotetsu que las había estado consumiendo paulatinamente como caramelos que relajaban su frustración por el puesto inaugurado en su honor. Porque hasta antes de ese incidente, no había vigilante en la puerta.

Hizo cuantas mentales ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no las tomaba? ¿Un año?

Suspiró pesadamente mirando al otro retirarse a las calderas que era el sitio en donde se le encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo revisando polvosos recortes de periódico que se había vuelto su recurrente pasatiempo, ya ni siquiera le insistía con lo del shōgi, la obsesión por enseñarle a jugar se apagaba como las conversaciones durante la cena.

Se puso de pie, tomó su capa para salir y empezó con la ronda exterior.

.

Kotetsu había bajado al sótano a aminorar la presión de la caldera del lado oeste y elevar del este que era la que tocaba. Hizo el juego correspondiente de manivelas y llaves, se suponía que esperaría unos momentos a que todo marcara como se debía para luego retirarse a revisar si alguna alimaña había caído en las trampas.

_Se suponía…_

Siguiendo un impulso, desde la primera vez que había bajado, en lugar de subir al terminar su trabajo con los termostatos había tomado su linterna decidido a echar un vistazo a los periódicos viejos. El olor del papel podrido le resultó bastante familiar, había ya trabajado tanto tiempo en ese ambiente que se había acostumbrado a tal grado que ni el olor ni el polvo parecían ya afectarlo. Sacó una pastilla más para que el agrio polvo le llenara la boca.

Se sentía fascinado por esa elemental sensación del transcurrir histórico que cualquiera tiene al echar un vistazo a las noticias de diez o veinte años atrás, pero potencializado a siglos enteros de azarosas suertes de la casona donde grandes políticos habían tocado temas que tan solo podía apenas imaginarse.

Había en particular un libro con recortes de noticias amarillistas, no estaba el nombre del compilador en ninguna parte, pero los hechos descritos sobre los escándalos de muertes y tragedias le llenaban la cabeza de escenas que le hubiera encantado ver.

¿Qué lúgubre parte de su mente decía eso?

Bueno, él sabía muchas escenas importantes ocurridas en ese sitio por las clases de historia en la academia años atrás, pero de recibir la información de boca del ninja más viejo de todos los tiempos a vivirla, había un largo trecho de sádica curiosidad.

Claro, la academia, la escuela que nunca terminó con propiedad por convertirse en un efectivo de guerra.

¡¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para terminar en un puesto imaginario con un salario más ilusorio!

Para cuando se dio cuenta habían pasado casi dos horas, estaba lleno de polvo y la banda sobre su nariz se volvía cada vez más negra por la suciedad de la mano que buscaba rascarla y terminaba frustradamente en alguna mejilla enrojeciéndola un momento.

.

Aoba miraba el techo de la habitación tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la gritadera que escuchaba.

"_Perro infeliz, ven acá"_

"_Onisesa…"_

"_Te voy a demostrar quién merece subir"_

Se frotó las sienes buscando aminorar la sensación de un martillo volándole la cabeza cada par de minutos, y entre los ecos de las voces que lo atormentaban la palabra que había descubierto se paseaba fantasmagóricamente entre las escenas de un infierno latente.

"_Onisesa…"_

"_Cuidado"_

"_Pedazo de mierda no mereces llamarte ninja"_

"_Cuidado… Onisesa…"_

"_Onisesa… Cuidado"_

¿Qué significaba? ¿La estaba leyendo mal? ¿"Oni-san"? El no tenía hermanos mayores ¿El hermano de quien entonces? ¿Cuidarse de un hermano?

Maldijo ante su total falta de capacidad para afrontar lo que ocurría, estaba aterrado, los tres habían revisado a conciencia cada rincón de la casa y no había rastros de absolutamente nadie. Resultaba perturbador saber que si la broma se las jugaba un ninja de nivel superior al suyo, era precisamente una broma, que el maldito no revelaba su presencia y les asesinaba, en cambio solo esperaba a ver cómo se desquiciaban.

"_Volverse loco…"_

Esa era otra opción, finalmente había tocado el límite de su cordura desde que comprendió la inusual habilidad que tenía.

Aoba no pertenecía a ningún clan ninja de larga trascendencia, podría remontarse la historia del mismo a la graduación de su padre y nadie más en la familia, pero ni siquiera aquél hombre bonachón muerto durante el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas podía decir que tenía ese inusitado… _"Resplandor"_ que era como Jiraiya lo llamaba, el otro portador que conocía con dicha peculiaridad.

Tendría unos dos años cuando supo que su madre se había casado con su padre porque estaba embarazada, y eso era un secreto del que ninguno hablaba. Pero aún así, él lo sabía, la había _escuchado pensar_ sobre eso una tarde mientras le limpiaba la cara luego de comerse un chocolate.

Recurrentemente pensaba ella en la palabra _"divorcio"_ y aunque en su momento no supo lo que era, presentía que era malo, y rehuía de escuchar cuando su madre pensaba en ello, así como procuraba no recibir a su padre cuando regresaba de misión porque todo en él era oscuro y turbio.

Conoció a Jiraiya poco antes de que este se fuera de la aldea por el periodo más largo, casi enseguida de que Orochimaru partiera también. Pero solo consiguió una breve charla, curiosidad por parte del sanin más que nada.

_Resplandor…_

Saber cómo se siente alguien sin que te lo diga, escuchar su alma más que su pensamiento, presentir el curso de sus decisiones.

—Personalmente— había dicho el ermitaño; —Nada que te sirva mucho para una batalla, pero muy bueno para otras cosas…

Como el niño que era le miró expectante, a la espera de que le confirmara que podría ser algo importante y no el síntoma de una inminente pérdida de la cabeza como había creído un tiempo ya que su madre le había dicho que no era posible que tuviera algún poder ya que no tenían técnica de línea sucesoria un clan que acababa de formarse.

—Para conversar con hermosas mujeres por ejemplo ¡Ellas adoran que adivines lo que sienten!

En ese momento estuvo completamente fuera de entender a lo que el hombre se refería…

"_¡Perro infeliz deja que te alcance! ¡Ven! ¡Ven acá!"_

Aoba soltó un débil gemido.

.

Izumo tiritaba de frío, casi nueve horas afuera y lo único que había conseguido era un nombre, y ni siquiera algo como tal, más bien un apodo que no quería experimentar en persona la razón del mismo: Pain. Una palabra sin rostro ni forma, tal vez algún código.

Lo único que quería era un café caliente, un emparedado de queso fundido, un huevo cocido y una ración de arroz. Fue directo a la cocina y abrió la llave del gas para encender la estufa para también poner las manos al fuego mientras lo demás estaba listo. Había olvidado los guantes y pagaba las consecuencias.

Dio un leve respigo al escuchar un ruido, apagó la flama que hervía el agua para el café y aguzó el oído no pudiendo evitar arrugar la frente.

Eran como graznidos…

.

Permanecía sentado en la mullida silla del despacho principal de la casa con un bolígrafo en la mano y varias hojas de papel en blanco sobre el escritorio de ébano a la espera de llenar el informe que debería mandar a Konoha.

"_¿Podrías preguntar si pueden mandar un equipo de apoyo? ¿Un médico cuando menos? La condición de Aoba me preocupa y…"_

La furia tensaba su mano y le imposibilitaba para escribir ¿Acaso no confiaba en que pudieran terminar la misión exitosamente? ¿No se creía con las habilidades necesarias? ¿No creía que él pudiera hacer algo?

—Cabrón— escupió. Luego de tantos años no consideraba que una oportunidad como la que tenían ahora fuera a presentarse dos veces. Si Izumo quería podía ser chūnin toda su puta vida, pero él no, no, no, no sería tan mediocre como para resignarse a la puerta el resto de sus días.

El águila mensajera azuzaba sus plumas a la espera de que se pusiera en su pata el mensaje a llevar.

Kotetsu dirigió una mirada al ave, esta inclinó un poco la cabeza.

"_¿Vas a ser tan cobarde como para mandar ese ridículo mensaje de ayuda? ¿Eres un cachorro asustado?" _

— ¿Me lo dices a mi? — chilló el otro apretando con más fuerza su instrumento de escritura, el ave volvió a girarse poniendo atención a su plumaje, enajenada de lo que ocurría solo emitió un pequeño ruido.

"_¿Vas a hacer lo que te diga? ¿Te vas a rendir ahora que es tu oportunidad de mostrar tu valía como ninja? ¡Qué poco hombre!"_

— ¡No! ¡No me rendiré! — Estalló — ¡No volveré a ese maldito sitio como un perdedor!

El bolígrafo agrietado por la fuerza con que había sido sujeto se empuñó con furia sobre el animal. La crianza de este le pudo dar segundos para apartarse del impacto que hizo crujir la madera, voló sobre la sala queriéndose poner en un sitio apartado del desequilibrado hombre, pero se trataba de un lugar cerrado…

Pesadamente Kotetsu se puso en pie, estaba mareado, asqueado, cansado y con una sensación adormilada en el cerebro. Se llevó las manos al rostro y casi de manera inconsciente vagó a tientas por los pasillos de la casa.

Pronto llegó al salón principal.

Las mesas redondas esparcidas en el área tenían las sillas de terciopelo sobre ellas con las patas apuntando al cielo raso. Aquél sitio en particular era el único que desencajaba radicalmente con la temática del resto de la construcción, desde su mobiliario hasta su decoración en general, junto con el gran reloj de péndulo y el bar.

— ¿Qué hice? — Se preguntó a sí mismo; —Aoba podría estar mal de verdad…

—Yo creo que has hecho lo correcto

Levantó la mirada girándose para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad, una fina barba cubriendo su afilado mentón. Tez clara y ojos negros a juego con el pelo corto ligeramente hacia arriba. Lo único que no parecía hacer juego era el tono pardo de la barba.

—Tú…

—Hagane-sama— se refirió aquél extraño usando su apellido y un honorífico que ni en sueños se había imaginado que pondrían con él; —Ha sido tediosa la espera, pero realmente me da gusto saber que finalmente cumple con su deber, _Kage-sama_ estará complacido

—Yo…

—Su compañero es algo molesto, la preocupación que siente solo es propio de las mujeres

—Sí, a veces le pasa, se porta como la mamá de los pollitos…— agregó Kotetsu metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y ladeando el rostro.

— ¿Hagane-sama no puede ponerlo en su lugar? Lo mismo para el otro que es más como un chiquillo

— ¿Aoba? Ese pobre diablo, realmente me pregunto si no lo habrán golpeado mucho de niño

—Una mujer preocupada y un niño asustado— dijo el desconocido moviendo la cabeza a modo de negación; —Hagane-sama como el único hombre que hay deberá poner las cosas a marchar como deben, tendrá que reprenderles severamente cuando cuestionen su autoridad

—Ganas no me faltan de soltarles unos cuantos…

— ¿Y por qué se abstiene?

—… No soy… el líder…— repitió con amargura rancia.

—Mis chūnin decían eso de mí, que no servía para líder

Kotetsu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y por dos segundos pareció cobrar sentido de la realidad.

— ¡Tú! ¡Eres el Jōnin que mandó Tsunade-sama! ¡El que mató a su equipo y se suicidó! — exclamó alterado, el otro apenas e hizo un gesto.

—Yo les demostré quién era el líder, y no dejé dudas al respecto…

Antes de que la conversación pudiera avanzar en algo más, la puerta de madera se abrió de par en par desvaneciendo a todos los invitados que socializaban en el salón, las damas y sus amplios vestidos se esfumaron junto con la música y el bullicio propio de una grata noche.

Se trataba de Izumo, sostenía una taza de café en una mano, de la cual más de la mitad ya se había caído entre sus movimientos.

— ¡Kotetsu! — le llamó; — ¡Los halcones mensajeros!

Lo que había aterrado a Izumo era que su única comunicación con el exterior yacía despedazada sobre la alfombra bermellón del despacho. Se detuvo en seco mirando la sangre en las manos y rostro de su compañero que lucía desencajado mirándole como un demonio embravecido.

—Kotetsu— volvió a llamar empezando a buscar cualquier anomalía que le indicara que ese no era su amigo.

—Te voy a enseñar quién es el líder— le dijo con la voz hueca y cavernosa lanzándose contra él…

.

Izumo se aferró a la silla tensándose con fuerza cuando Aoba le pasó el desinfectante por la herida del ojo. La apertura alcanzaba unos cuatro centímetros y sangraba profusamente.

—Estas heridas siempre son aparatosas, pero apenas te abrió la capa externa de piel— dijo el Jōnin colocando la gasa y empezando a pegar los vendoletes.

Un incómodo silencio se había formado desde que Aoba atraído por un ruido que escuchó fue directo al salón donde sin temor a equivocarse, Kotetsu pretendía cuando menos romperle las piernas a quien debía ser su compañero de misión. Con algo de trabajo consiguió sacárselo de encima y someterlo dejando un desorden digno de escena de crimen por el único golpe que el Chūnin de alborotado pelo había conseguido acertar manchando el papel tapiz con la sangre de Izumo.

Luego de un breve intercambio de golpes finalmente consiguieron atarle y encerrarlo en la despensa, un sitio aislado con comida suficiente para que pudiera estar bien un rato en lo que resolvían el plan a seguir. Usaron todos los sellos que conocían para evitar su fuga y mientras el viento arreciaba contra la construcción sepultando la casa bajo la nieve, los dos ninjas de Konoha solo meditaban en lo ocurrido.

—No tiene lógica lo que dijo Shizune, no tenemos más de cinco meses aquí, no pudo haberse hastiado tan pronto. — opinó Izumo moviéndose hasta la puerta de su habitación sin animarse a abrirla, solo pegando el oído para escuchar con claridad el escándalo que armaba el otro desde su improvisada celda profiriendo todo tipo de maldiciones hacia su persona.

Aoba lo miró encubriendo sus ojos aún con los lentes oscuros pese a que ya estaba entrada la noche; —No es él…— le dijo suavemente de tal forma que hasta las paredes habrían tenido problemas para escucharlo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Es la casa…

Izumo se llevó una mano a la frente apartando un poco su cabello; —No juegues conmigo, tenemos que pensar ¿Podríamos llegar al pueblo para mandar un mensaje a Konoha?

El viento sacudiendo con fuerza la estructura de madera pareció responder con una negativa la pregunta formulada intensificando también, la ferocidad de la nevada.

—Es en serio, está usando la frustración de Kotetsu para controlarlo

—Una casa… es solo una casa, lo más seguro es que nos hayan descubierto en la frontera…

— ¿Por qué simplemente no nos matan? Tienen ventaja numérica— preguntó el Jōnin queriendo evidenciar la falta de fortaleza en su argumento.

Izumo levantó el rostro y volvió a pegar la oreja en la puerta.

—Aoba— dijo en voz baja; —Ya no se oye nada

El jōnin se incorporó e imitó a su compañero con respecto a la puerta.

— ¿Se habrá quedado dormido?

—Voy a ver…

No le discutió, la preocupación que sentía por Kotetsu le era comprensible, y de hecho en esos cinco meses había sentido algo de celos, por llamar de algún modo al sentimiento que le daba cuando se quedaba fuera de contexto en sus conversaciones llenas de chistes locales y anécdotas personales.

Había momentos en los que se sentía tímido, como si sobrara en aquél sitio, y si bien le habían hecho notar en su cara que era por ciertas referencias humillantes que cuestionaban su sentido común, y tenían la educación de incluirlo en la medida de lo posible, era ya inminente que esos dos parecían estar en un mundo aparte.

"_Culpa de su puesto"_

Desde que estaban a cargo de la guardia en la puerta principal su tiempo libre para socializar se había reducido dramáticamente hasta limitarse únicamente a las interacciones momentáneas con quien entraba o salía.

Izumo sigilosamente dejó la habitación, con todo el arte ninja que pudo recorrió el pasillo y llegó hasta las escaleras tratando de estar alerta al mínimo ruido que indicara que, en el peor de los casos y en un nuevo arranque de furia incontenida, hubiera podido escapar.

Tragó grueso sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda, escuchaba voces…

**cONTINUARA...**

**—0—**

**Lunes siguiente capítulo  
**


	5. Resplandor 4

**Capítulo cuarto**

La alacena no tenía ni una sola ventana, ya se había cansado de golpear contra la puerta con todo lo que tenía, también ya se había cansado de gritar para que lo dejaran ir. Se recargó contra la puerta sentado en el piso con la última envoltura metálica de Axedrina apretada en las manos.

— ¿Hagane-sama?

Kotetsu se puso de pie rápidamente girándose, queriendo imaginar al ninja del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sácame de aquí— le dijo con la voz rasposa.

—Esto ha sido una decepción, definitivamente usted tiene no más del nivel Chūnin, le falta tanto para ser líder de una misión— respondió el otro denotando el sentimiento en su voz.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Es que no puedo hacerle eso a Izumo! ¡No puedo! ¡Él! ¡Él es…!

—Hagane-sama, a veces es necesario sacrificar ciertas cosas para alcanzar objetivos más altos, el camino ninja se forja con batallas, si no fuera así la vocación de uno sería apenas la de monje… Pienso que debimos empezar con Kamizuki-sama, _se le nota más competente_

—No te atrevas… yo puedo hacerlo, yo tengo que hacerlo, por favor.

—Hagane-sama, lo sacaré solo si promete poner a disposición de Kage-sama a su equipo, está interesado en tener su propio grupo de ninja élite, especialmente a ese sujeto de nombre Yamashiro Aoba…

— ¿Para qué quieren a ese imbécil?

—Los planes de Kage-sama no se cuestionan, solo se obedecen, un buen ninja obedece a su Kage sin discutir.

—… Lo haré… sácame de aquí…

—Me tomará unos minutos, pusieron bastantes sellos…

Una oleada de turbio chakra envolvió su prisión por fuera, podía sentir la emanación desenrollándose como un pulpo abrazando una embarcación. Por unos momentos incluso le fue visible un poco de humo que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta, negro con algunos destellos violeta, pesado, brumoso. No pasó mucho cuando la última barrera que era un presillo simple se escuchó al ser removida. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y fuera de la alacena, todo era más oscuridad.

—Demuestre la calidad de ninja que es— dijo una voz sin dueño a su espalda. Kotetsu entrecerró los ojos.

—… Les voy a enseñar… que puedo ser más que un guardia en la puerta…

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo superior de su chaleco… No lo habían desarmado, par de idiotas, el error les costaría caro.

Sacó un pergamino que desenrolló hábilmente al tiempo en que hacía unos sellos, una nube de humo se marcó sobre su cabeza y entre las penumbras de la cocina se reveló la forma de su invocación. La tomó por el mango a modo de maza con la cadena colgando y haciendo sonar el metal de sus eslabones al moverse, el ojo que sobresalía de la coraza violeta en una sección roja miró a varios lados buscando enfocar el objetivo a destruir, sin embargo parecía que estaban solos y eso lo desconcertó un poco, esperaba a Izumo desplegando su técnica.

— ¿En donde están? — Preguntó caminando hacia las habitaciones que compartían agitando la maza un par de veces… — ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? — repetía como si de vedad fueran a responderle: — ¡Donde están pedazos de mierda!

La criatura que invocó Kotetsu, similar a una ostra se estremeció un poco, algo no marchaba como debiera.

.

La invocación de Kotetsu estaba a su espalda esperando ser llamada, su único ojo no dejaba de inspeccionar el entorno, había una especie de reunión táctica, pero era completamente incapaz de diferenciar los flujos de chakra, todos los presentes tenían algo así como uno mismo, y eso no le gustaba, sin embargo no había procedido según sus instintos, su invocador permanecía inmutable, tal vez esperando el momento más propio para actuar. Aunque la otra situación que lo ponía nervioso era la ausencia de Izumo, si no estaba él para hacer su jutsu de liberación de agua iba a tener más de un problema para atacar.

—Hagane-sama estará a cargo de la operación— concluyó uno de los ninjas a quien no se le veía el rostro señalando al chūnin.

—Kotetsu-kun hará un buen trabajo

El aludido solo pudo hacerse un poco hacia el frente debido a un peso extra en su espalda. Por un momento solo miró los brazos que lo rodeaban sin animarse a voltear. Pronto al frente de su rostro cayeron dos mechones de cabello rubio rizado, y el nombre de la joven kunoichi murió en sus labios.

El resto de los presentes se desvanecieron dejándolos solos a lo que ella se puso al frente dedicándole la mirada pícara que la había caracterizado en la academia, poco antes de que se convirtieran en miembros del mismo equipo.

—Vamos Kotetsu-kun— le dijo casi silabeando las palabras pegándose a él sin quitarle los brazos de encima; —Pórtate como hombre y acaba con esto de una vez…

Ella se acercó más pegando su pecho al de él obligándolo a maldecir mentalmente por llevar puesto el chaleco…

— ¿Kotetsu?

La voz de Izumo rompió todo encanto, le hizo regresar a la realidad, la patética realidad.

—Aquí estoy…

—Eh… valla… lograste salir…

— ¡¿Tan poca cosa me crees?

— ¡No es eso! Es que… eran demasiados sellos…

Izumo estaba nervioso, su compañero estaba en lo que podría denominarse faceta de batalla destilando por los poros ese instinto asesino que saca un shinobi durante la batalla, el que le garantiza que saldrá victorioso o cuando menos salvará su vida. Retrocedió instintivamente pero no fue sino hasta que vio la ostra dirigirse a él que sintió la urgente necesidad de escapar.

Se salvó por pocos centímetros.

La ostra asesina era increíblemente lenta, por eso él debía hacer primero la liberación de agua, y mientras no lo tocara estaría perfectamente.

Saltó hacia la izquierda y aunque Kotetsu estaba haciendo la señalización para dirigir su invocación, seguía teniendo la ventaja de la velocidad. Con un estrepitoso crujido una columna de madera fue despedazada junto con el muro contiguo, la invocación incluso destrozo el piso y la malla de gruesa madera que elevaba la construcción dejando entrar un poco de aire frio que se había quedado atrapado cuando el exterior de la casa empezó a sepultarse en la nieve.

Izumo sacó de su chaleco un juego de notas explosivas, se las pegaría a la ostra en la parte roja que era la más blanda, no le causaría un daño irreversible dada la capacidad regeneradora de esta, pero al menos la dejaría fuera de combate para ponerlo en igualdad de condiciones con su invocador.

— ¡Lo siento! — exclamó cuando se disponía a neutralizar a la que fue una efectiva compañera de batalla.

El plan era pegar las notas y quitarse tan rápido como pudiera de su camino para no darle tiempo de redireccionarse. Y casi resulta, pero antes de pegar las notas sus pies quedaron clavados al suelo, giró el rostro encontrándose con un aún más desencajado Kotetsu sosteniendo un jutsu de parálisis.

—No te necesito ¿Ves? ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! — le gritó.

Lanzó las notas que ya tenía activadas, pero ni una sola se impactó en su objetivo y solo consiguió destruir otro muro de papel empezando un poco de fuego. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada la maza al tiempo en que trataba de liberarse de la técnica de parálisis, sin embargo lo único que fue capaz de reconocer fue un impacto en su cabeza…

Estaba muerto…

Esa ostra podía destrozar rocas de un solo golpe tan efectivo como el puño de Tsunade…

Su cuerpo se desplomó hacia el frente sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de poner las manos. La visión se le puso borrosa y el aturdimiento era exagerado, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que estaba vivo y consiente. Buscó ponerse de pie ¿Por qué no estaba muerto?

Como pudo consiguió moverse a un lado al tiempo en que escuchaba sus costillas romperse.

Quedó boca arriba en el último ataque, escupió un poco de sangre y la silueta de Kotetsu acercándose le infundió tal terror como no lo había sentido nunca en otra batalla. Sus ojos refulgían como los de una bestia y la energía que emanaba no tenía otra cosa más que intenciones de matarle ahí mismo.

Pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Con el primer golpe habría sido suficiente para reducirlo a astillas de hueso y sesos desparramados en un rango de varios metros. Volvió a sacar sangre por la boca y casi enseguida de torpe pero efectiva manera volvió a quitarse.

Alcanzó las escaleras y la ostra volvió a impactarse, esta vez en su espalda con tremenda furia.

Volvió a escupir al soltar un grito, trato de articular palabra, pedirle que se detuviera, razonar con él. Pero ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de salir de su confusión donde todo le daba vueltas y no distinguía el arriba del abajo.

El dolor era punzante, estaba atenazando cada nervio sacudiéndole incesantemente la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

¿Así se abría sentido _ella_ esa mañana en Suna? ¿Así abría querido suplicarles?

Tosió para tratar de liberar la obstrucción de vías respiratorias de los coágulos que se le habían formado. Volvió a abrir la boca pero solo salió sangre que aumentó su impotencia.

Lo iba a matar, eso era seguro.

Lo iba a matar como hicieron con esa chica años atrás.

Reunió impulso para hacer dos movimientos más, uno hacia arriba y otro a la izquierda alcanzando el segundo piso y el pasillo. Kotetsu no tardó en alcanzarlo y debió hacerse hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro para no terminar cubierto de astillas.

La ostra volvió a agitarse.

Iba a morir, no había más.

Iba a morir y ser solo un recuerdo turbio en la mente de Kotetsu.

El viento al ser cortado le llegó al oído fracciones de segundo antes del caparazón violeta se impactara en su cabeza por el lado izquierdo haciéndolo volar un par de metros hasta traspasar un par de muros de bambú y papel.

El tiempo pasó lentamente…

¿Así se habría sentido _ella_? ¿Así de traicionada?

Sabía que un día iba a morir porque era un ninja…

Todo se volvió oscuro para él…

.

—Lo siento Izumo-san… solo un momento— dijo Aoba terminando de conectar las trampas.

Estaba siguiendo detalle a detalle lo que acontecía en el vestíbulo. Había perdido contacto con Kotetsu, todo él se hallaba perdido en una nebulosa violenta desde hacía un rato, la misma que días antes solo lo cubría en breves periodos ahora le brindaba cierto furor lúgubre.

Izumo por su parte estaba casi noqueado y leerle los pensamientos era como tratar de entenderle a un tartamudo, pero estaba consciente lo que indicaba buenas posibilidades. Para cuando sus ideas se volvieron una radio sin señal, Aoba salió de la habitación donde estaba y corrió al pasillo este del primer piso encontrando el cuerpo del chūnin estampado por la cabeza en un muro y sangrando profusamente de tal forma que las paredes se hallaban perfectamente matizadas y un charco se extendía en el suelo.

Sacó un kunai, lo hizo girar por la argolla en su dedo y lo arrojó sabiendo perfectamente que eso desataría más la furia del poseso cuerpo de Kotetsu.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No puedes tratarme así! — le rugió lanzando su maza al saberse subestimado.

Aoba se agachó escuchando el silbido del viento sobre su cabeza, desde su sitio volvió a arrojar otras dos cuchillas que ni siquiera se aproximaron al ninja. Saltó a su derecha hasta topar con muro al evadir el redireccionamiento y luego volvió a retroceder.

Tragó grueso cuando el ojo de la invocación desde su carnosidad roja le miró desafiante al haberlo evadido por escasos centímetros. Enseguida lanzó un par de notas al techo para estallarlo y usar el boquete para subir un par de niveles iniciando una persecución entre habitaciones y salones.

—Justo como lo planeé— dijo Aoba ajustándose los lentes en el momento en que la ostra destrozaba una columna consiguiendo que se venciera parte del ala este de los últimos niveles.

Una risa hueca, cavernosa y brutal se escuchó en la garganta del chūnin que recuperaba su arma.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué destruya la casa? ¡¿Crees que así terminará?

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del jōnin… básicamente ese era el plan.

El viento frio empezó arreció en lo que quedaba de la habitación en la que se encontraban, la nieve empezaba a meterse y el frio a sentirse. Afuera todo era oscuridad y dentro el panorama no mejoraba, las instalaciones eléctricas habían fallado entre tanto destrozo, ni siquiera el fuego que se había iniciado en el vestíbulo servía para referenciar algo.

—Esta casa ha sido construida y destruida innumerables veces, no eres el primer idiota que la quemaría hasta sus cimientos…

—Muy bien, entonces me las arreglaré para recuperar a mi equipo y largarnos de aquí

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero regresar contigo?

Aoba se puso serio; —No hables por Kotetsu-san…

Justo se disponía a hacer sellos para una flama pero antes de terminar un fuerte dolor en su muslo lo obligó a interrumpirse y llevarse la mano a la pierna derecha. Su muslo estaba atravesado por una lanza de piedra. Maldijo abiertamente dirigiendo una mirada al jardín donde varios guardianes de piedra se juntaban en el patio, de ellos uno le había arrojado su arma, no fue capaz de sentirles acercarse ya que no tenían chakra propio y el que los movía era el que se desplegaba por absolutamente todos lados, además, al ser objetos inanimados sin mente propia, no los podía leer.

El proyectil había sido certero y poderoso, y no sabía si le aterraba que unas rocas cobraran vida o el hecho de que las cosas estaban marchando muy mal. Peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Moverse con la piedra tallada entre sus músculos no era opción, así que debía sacarla y rogaba porque no desgarrara la arteria femoral porque entonces si moriría.

Dio un puñetazo a la parte frontal para trozar la losa y sacarla con mayor facilidad, pero en los pocos segundos que le tomó liberase sus sentidos estallaron en una alerta fugaz que solo le permitió reaccionar para levantar los brazos.

Sus huesos no resistieron mucho y el sonido de ellos quebrándose apenas y fue encubierto por el grito de Aoba que al menos seguía con la cabeza en su lugar. El impacto fue tal que el cuerpo maltrecho del jōnin salió disparado varios metros saliendo por el boquete que momentos antes habían hecho cayendo de espaldas contra la nieve del jardín.

—Por favor que no lo agarre en mal momento…— dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y concentrándose tanto como pudo…

.

Jiraiya y Naruto se habían detenido a comer en un modesto pero respetable local. El mayor de los dos miraba con cierto recelo su orden.

— ¿Es que no podemos comer otra cosa? — preguntó enfurruñado pero de todos modos comiendo.

El pequeño rubio por su parte ni siquiera se molestó en responderle lo que quería y seguía parloteando sin prestar atención a nada más. El viejo sanin miró por la ventana del lugar el entorno, las montañas nevadas del fondo se enmarcaban con un cielo nublado que evidenciaba la tormenta que arreciaba en sus cumbres.

Recordaba vagamente la casona que ocupaba una de las cimas, la había visitado varias veces en sus incursiones diplomáticas e infiltradas unas tantas, para sacar información.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda solo de recordar cómo tuvo que hacerse pasar por un chico con gerontofilia, la parafilia consistente en la búsqueda de una pareja sexual de mucho mayor de edad cronológica. El horror de los pechos viejos colgando le quitó el poco apetito que le restaba tras comer ramen instantáneo desde hacía varios días y al llegar a un pueblo para comer ramen casero.

Se pidió una botella de sake, con suerte le dejaba un sabor menos grotesco que el de los labios marchitos que lo reclamaban ansiosamente durante las noches.

—Sarutobi era un viejo perverso— se quejó en voz baja luego de un rato en que la botella bajaba el nivel de su contenido. — "Pero si es lo que tú prefieres ¿No, Jiraiya? Mucha diferencia de edad…"— repitió sus palabras burlonamente. Levantó una vez más la copa en cuanto la hubo llenado y justo cuando se la llevaba a los labios una poderosa punzada en su cabeza le obligó a bajarla.

Tratando de mantener la compostura solo carraspeo y golpeó la mesa recibiendo más de una queja por parte de Naruto.

La punzada se hacía cada vez más intensa y al principio le llegó con la misma sensación de quien escucha un kunai rasgando la pizarra verde de un salón de clases.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — preguntó el camarero acercándose con un vaso de agua en saso de ser requerido.

—Sí, sí, todo perfecto

—No te preocupes, es la edad ya está viejo para estas cosas— argumentó Naruto señalando la botella de sake a lo que fue premiado por el sanin con un certero golpe en la cabeza.

El camarero se retiró y la punzada volvió a aparecer obligando a Jiraiya a encogerse un poco…

La señal era inconfundible, era un código desesperado de ayuda, y un código de Konoha para ser más específicos, reduciendo más el rango de probabilidades, en toda Konoha solo había únicamente dos personas con la posibilidad de estar en la misma frecuencia, por llamar de algún modo a la forma de comunicación que se sostenía con _el resplandor._

Se tomó en un sorbo lo que le quedaba de licor y se puso de pie.

—Naruto, necesito que vallas al hotel, duerme bien porque mañana te haré entrenar hasta que revientes

— ¡¿Otra vez irás a ir a espiar mujeres a los baños?

— ¡¿Eh? ¡Maldito mocoso!

Un tercer chirrido salvó a Naruto, Jiraiya giró sobre sus talones dejando el lugar… y la cuenta sin pagar.

.

Había invocado una rana, aunque no estaba seguro de qué tanto podría avanzar con ella a medida que el frio arreciaba con más inclemencia.

Personalmente no se consideraba del tipo de ninja que vagaba por el mundo salvando a todo aquél que se pasara en su camino… reconocía tal vez que sí llegaba a prolongar sus estadías en determinados sitios con problemas, pero de ninguna manera para resolverlos, más bien accedía a enseñarles cómo arreglarlo.

Sacó su pipa, las señales de ese jōnin le llegaba tan confusas que definitivamente no podía negar que se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte. Bajo otras circunstancias lo habría pasado por alto… no en realidad no.

Si no se equivocaba estaba con los mensajeros de Tsunade. Soltó una pequeña risa, imaginó a la voluptuosa rubia revolviéndoles el cabello como a una mascota. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando la interferencia volvía a hacerse presente.

— ¿Todo bien Jiraiya? — preguntó su improvisado transporte.

—Solo apresúrate a llegar, no sé cuánto vallan a aguantar esos muchachos.

Si dejaba que esos tres se mataran, Tsunade iba a estar de un humor de perros.

Desde la primera vez que estuvo en esa casa supo que algo no marchaba bien, y no tenía nada que ver con la mano de una anciana en su trasero, el ambiente viciado le empezaba a hostigar haciendo que en más de una ocasión estuviera a punto de perder el control de su técnica de transformación. Sostener un henge al tiempo en que ponía todo su empeño en no huir de la mujer mientras esta le obligaba a cumplir lo que supone tocaba al marido, no le dejaba concentración para enajenarse de lo que ocurría.

Luego del infarto que le dio a la mujer mientras estaba en el onsen solo fue capaz de permanecer ahí un día, y solo por una sirvienta que había simpatizado con él lo mantenía entretenido en un cuarto de blancos. Se trataba de una chica especial, también resplandecía un poco, aunque no se daba cuenta realmente.

Recordaba ese día, la chica llorando había corrido a sus brazos suplicándole que fuera a la habitación, ella había entrado a limpiar una tina cuando entre el vapor de las aguas termales vislumbro una figura que horas antes se habían llevado.

Ella fue despedida por el escándalo que armó, y él, él debió desaparecer antes de que mandaran más ninjas.

Pero lo más horrible que recordaba fueron los quince minutos que permaneció escondido en un pequeño templo de los que se enfilaban a los costados de la escalinata.

— ¡Malditas piedras! — se quejó en voz alta cuando la figura del palacio se presentó ante él revelando en conjunto a esos espantosos muñecos deformes, regordetes pero cuadrados.

El sanin saltó de su montura dispuesto a hacerles frente sin ningún tipo de rodeos, formó un rasengan y se abalanzó contra el primero de la fila haciéndolo estallar, pero enseguida, de entre el follaje aparecían más y más, el millar de guardianes tallados desde todos los rincones de la montaña, algunos con la brea que Izumo les había puesto al inicio de la temporada consiguieron que se pegaran a sus cuerpos la hojarasca sepultada y podrida.

En algún momento el oscuro paisaje se iluminó vagamente con la hoguera que se había formado en un costado de la casona. No sin algo de trabajo por la desventaja numérica Jiraiya y su invocación consiguieron abrirse paso entre la barrera de piedras hasta el patio de servicio donde tres ninjas aguardaban en posición el primer movimiento.

Izumo se mantenía de pie con mucho trabajo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer y solo alcanzaba a limpiarse una herida en la cabeza untándose algún tipo de cauterizador que por lo visto hacía lo que podía aunque no era suficiente. Se llevaba una mano a las costillas sujetándose pata mantenerse erguido.

Aoba estaba arrodillado, a sus lentes les faltaba un cristal pero parecía no haberse percatado del hecho y Kotetsu en cambio fuera de notarse cansado no tenía nada grave.

Jiraiya consiguió acortar la brecha que lo separaba de los otros pero para ese momento Kotetsu y su maza habían escogido ya a quien acabarían primero. Se lanzo sobre Izumo con tal grito que consiguió estremecer los pocos nervios que le quedaban al chūnin del flequillo lateral. Aoba también reacciono evidenciando una lesión en la pierna que le dio cierta desventaja al momento.

Sin embargo… Izumo ya lo esperaba, se había hecho de una de las lanzas… Jiraiya lo había escuchado muy claramente.

"_Si no puedo ayudarte, no te dejaré solo"_

Jiraiya arrugó el entrecejo y bufó, volvió a hacer sellos de invocación, iba a detenerlos, encerrarlos y llevarlos a rastras con Tsunade. Pero tan pronto como estaba por tocar suelo los guardianes aparecían en pedazos obligándolo a retomar su asunto con ellos.

Las manos de Kotetsu volvieron a estrujar con fuerza la empuñadura de la maza, pero en vez de apuntar a su compañero invirtió la dirección de este, haciendo que la parte posterior de la ostra apuntara a su propio rostro.

Una oleada de comprensión inundó a Izumo que soltó el arma con la que planeaba empatar el resultado.

Nuevamente el movimiento de brazos inicio la secuencia de agitarse golpeando a su propio portador. Los tres por un momento permanecieron como espectadores de un suceso tan tétrico como esperanzador.

Los gritos posesos de Kotetsu le erizaron los vellos de la nuca pero fue solo hasta que la ostra se des invocó cuando comprendieron que un pedazo de la conciencia de su amigo aún estaba presente.

"_Recuerda lo que yo olvidé…"_

Aoba abrió mucho los ojos ¡Ese era Kotetsu gritando desde la bruma!

—Ya es tiempo… de un asenso se rango…

Y así como de momento había aparecido, volvió a perderse.

— ¡Escuchen bien ustedes dos! — grito Jiraiya; — ¡Ese mocoso está peleando de su lado! ¡Así que dejan de poner esa cara de perro asustado y lo ayudan o yo mismo los hago estallar!

Aoba entreabrió los labios… ¿Estallar?

"_Recuerda lo que yo olvidé…"_

— ¡Hey! ¡Pedazo mal hecho de arquitectura barata! — le gritó; —Te recuerdo que encerramos a Kotetsu-san en la mañana ¡Y nadie revisó la presión de las calderas!

Izumo pareció reaccionar, hizo sus sellos y se dirigió a la cosa en que se había convertido su amigo; —Dile a Kotetsu que te expliqué porqué mi técnica se llama "Liberación de agua"…

El ninja llevó sus manos al suelo hundiéndola en la nieve que perdía consistencia, nunca lo había hecho en tal magnitud, pero nunca era tarde para una primera vez, direccionó su chakra entre las capas de nieve, sintió llegar a tocar tierra y avanzó con mucho trabajo, podía sentir cómo lo repelía la misma energía que tomaba control de Kotetsu, y entonces lo entendió… no era la casa, era la montaña en sí, puso todo su empeño seguir escarbando mientras Aoba conseguía cubrirlo usando el único brazo que aún podía mover. Las calderas acabarían con la casa pero la otra técnica… puso en claro que esa sí le causaría problemas.

Izumo empezaba a sentir el calambre en los brazos propio de un abuso en el flujo de chakra, pero faltaba tan poco para llegar al agua que estaba en el corazón. Sintió la desesperación de haber llegado a su propio límite, estaba repeliéndolo exitosamente y por más que empujaba no conseguía alcanzar el trecho que faltaba… solo un poco…

Y como quien estira la mano y pronto siente como lo sujetan dándole el impulso necesario alcanzó lo que quería y procedió a usar su técnica volviendo terriblemente densa el agua, lo suficiente para que aumentara su volumen, ya lo tenía, siguió expandiendo todo lo que tenía y para cuando un estridente ruido como de un relámpago se emitió supieron que al fin lo había conseguido.

La tierra se estremeció bajo sus pies y entre las grietas emergió la extraña agua ennegrecida por la presencia de aquél pesado chakra que escapaba ansiosamente.

Una segunda explosión proveniente de las calderas no tardó en consumir lo que restaba de la casa. El sanin había terminado hacía unos momentos con los guardianes que le saltaron encima y ahora solo volvía a montar sobre la rana.

—Te preocupaste más de la cuenta Jiraiya, estos chicos podían solos

El ermitaño se frotó las ásperas manos; —Yo tenía ganas de venir a reventar a estos malditos, me debían una. Anda, tráelos acá, la montaña se va a colapsar

Usando la lengua alcanzó a Izumo y Aoba, en un segundo instante a Kotetsu que profería todo tipo de gritos y maldiciones, pero a él lo mantuvo dentro de su boca y haciendo gala de sus poderosas ancas se apartó a saltos ante el inminente deslave.

"_¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos!"_

—No me jodas— dijo Jiraiya sacando su pipa tranquilamente.

**-.-.-.-**

**Epílogo**

**En casa**

Climatológicamente pocos días al año se contaban como "no-perfectos" en Konoha, pocos días el cielo estaba nublado en señales de tormenta ni tampoco había días en que el sol se empeñaba en calcinar cualquier forma de vida sobre la gran aldea ninja. Pocas veces los gritos entusiastas de los niños llegaban ya a molestar a los habitantes totalmente acostumbrados incluso a ver animales de colosales proporciones asomándose por encima del follaje de los árboles del bosque que los rodeaba. Y sin duda, ese día no sería una excepción.

Ni siquiera los gritos de Tsunade y las astillas de su escritorio volando por toda la habitación podrían arruinar la maravillosa sensación de estar vivos y en casa.

El ermitaño solo había estado unos momentos sentado en el marco de la ventana, pero cuando Aoba comentaba sobre un desafortunado deslave en la montaña que no pudieron controlar, la punta de su larga cabellera blanca fue lo único que vieron. El hombre tenía curiosidad por tener detalles, pero podía simplemente esperar a leer el reporte oficial y de esa manera no comprometía su seguridad.

Al llegar a Konoha, como era ya obligatorio desde que una kunoichi médico asumió el mando, en primera instancia y si no había riesgos de que estallara una guerra, debían ir al hospital, donde se habían encargado de vendarlos y enyesarlos, la medicina ninja era avanzada pero no hacía milagros.

Y tal vez, ahí mismo iban a regresar luego de que le llegara la carta de reclamo del señor feudal. NI la misión oficial ni la que los encubría había sido exitosa. Sin embargo, pese a ya no tener donde recargar los codos, se limitó a acomodarse en la silla y escuchar lo que tenían que decir, palabra por palabra. Con suerte y tras lo ocurrido ese punto en el mapa dejaba de ser donde aliados y enemigos hacían una carnicería.

El jōnin líder de la misión relató lo acontecido sin omitir siquiera los detalles sobre lo que había escuchado sin que nadie lo digiera, confirmando entonces, que la rubia estaba al tanto de la habilidad del jōnin. Izumo rígido en la silla de ruedas por la escayola alrededor de sus costillas rotas y el rostro aún inflamado por los golpes solo agregaba los detalles que presenció, pero Kotetsu, él estaba en silencio con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Onisesa? — preguntó ella.

—Sí, lo siento, aún no puedo entender lo que significa

— ¿Podrías escribirlo?

Aoba, debido a las muletas que le ayudaban con su pierna y por el brazo que tenía inutilizado, tambaleantemente se acercó a Shizune que sostenía una tabla de notas donde se recargó en ausencia de mesa.

Tsunade dio una mirada rápida y cerró los ojos para calmar el tic que tenía en la sien.

— ¿En dónde dices que lo viste?

—El cuarto de baño, específicamente en el espejo escrito con el vapor…

—Aoba…— la mujer inhaló profundamente llevándose una mano a la contracción muscular para intentar calmarla; —Si estaba en un espejo ¿No podría haber posibilidad de que lo hayas leído al revés, y solo por casualidad diga algo más coherente como "ASESINO"?

El jōnin emitió una risa nerviosa.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí o te rompo el otro brazo! — le vociferó tomando las notas de Shizune y arrojándoselas en la cabeza obligándolo a salir a saltos con su pierna sana.

La quinta bufó y miró a los dos chūnin.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron de incapacidad, Izumo?

—Un mes sin esfuerzo extremo, pero al menos seis sin servicio. Cinco costillas y una vértebra rota.

—Vete a casa

Dudando un poco obedeció consciente de que orden no incluía a Kotetsu.

—Tsunade-sama, recibiré el castigo que crea más conveniente

La mujer no decía nada, seguía con los ojos cerrados como meditando sus palabras…

.

A esas horas había ya bastante gente en el bar, el ambiente se animaba y aligeraba con las risas cantarinas de unas chicas que celebraban algo.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Izumo consiguiendo con mucho trabajo alcanzar el plato de botanas.

—Me entregó las llaves de un amplio departamento en el centro donde me aguarda una preciosa…— Kotetsu hizo una seña con los brazos para representar altura, sus compañeros lo miraban con las cejas levantadas incrédulos por lo que escuchaban: —… pila de solicitudes de información de todos los departamentos de contabilidad y administración sobre el manejo de recursos de la torre…

Izumo soltó una risa haciendo casi inmediatamente gestos de dolor que lo obligaron a calmarse, los demás chicos por su parte no.

—Las engrapadoras los extrañaban— dijo uno.

—Claro… yo también quería tomarme un trago con ustedes.

Raidō movió la cabeza de un lado a otro; —Bueno, yo salgo mañana temprano, así que los dejo.

Los otros dos ninjas se levantaron con él ya que estaban en el mismo equipo, dejando entonces a los chūnin solos en la barra.

— ¿No me odias? — preguntó Kotetsu

— ¿Por?

—No sé ¿Tal vez porque casi te mato?

Izumo levantó el rostro olvidándose un momento que quería alcanzar las botanas y recargándose más en su silla.

—Bueno, al final terminaste ayudándome a alcanzar los pozos de agua y ni hablar de cómo te dejaste la cara— dijo sacando un kunai que le dio los tres centímetros de largo que le faltaban para alcanzar un dango.

—Así que te diste cuenta

—Cuando dejaste de pelear por el control de tu cuerpo y Aoba debió lanzarse para sujetar esa cosa, lo que hiciste fue ayudarme a llegar, sí, me di cuenta

—Te dije que esa técnica era ridícula, no todos tus enemigos son montañas con mantos acuíferos subterráneos

—No tanto como una ostra que se rehúsa a obedecer

— ¡Eso no! ¡Yo la estaba controlando! ¡Por eso terminó des invocándose! ¡La confundía demasiado entre el "ataca" y el "no lo hagas"!

—Mira quién llegó— señaló Izumo hacia la puerta por donde entraba Aoba. Kotetsu levantó la mano para invitarle a lo que el otro avanzó evadiendo gente con las muletas. Alcanzando un banco libre el jōnin se sentó con ellos soltando un suspiro.

—… Creo que te debo una disculpa…

"_Por juzgarte sin conocerte"_

— ¿Crees? Me rompiste el brazo y una pierna

—La pierna no fui yo, y no lo dije por eso…

Aoba se pidió un trago y sacó los antiinflamatorios que le habían prescrito ante la mirada de los otros dos.

—Sabes que el medicamento y el alcohol no se combinan ¿Verdad?

El jōnin los miro; — ¿No?

—Eres un idiota, olvida lo que te iba a decir

Pero el ninja de los lentes no le dio importancia, ya lo había escuchado y con una copa de sake se tragó las dos pastillas.

"_Sin rencores"_

Y los tres solo pudieron asentir.

—Ya me voy, a mi no me dieron incapacidad y tengo que pagar la factura del daimyō cuando llegue.

—Shizune es alérgica a los mariscos— dijo Aoba despidiéndose con su brazo sano y subiéndole los colores a Kotetsu.

—Tú nunca sabes de qué te hablan ¿Verdad? — preguntó Genma acercándose a ellos.

Izumo rió un poco; —Yo creo que sí ¿Verdad Kotetsu?

Pero el otro ya había salido corriendo, estaba a dos minutos de llegar tarde a su cita.

**FIN**

**próximo viernes: Entreacto primero: Pláticas de carretera.**


	6. Pláticas de carretera

**Entreacto primero: "Pláticas de carretera"**

La camioneta verde avanzaba por un camino pavimentado entre enormes árboles y vegetación densa. Kristina manejaba el vehículo con Kusubana de copiloto y Kaiochi y Natsu atrás. La radio presentaba un curioso maratón de canciones de los cincuentas y los pasajeros disfrutaban el paisaje.

—Una excelente inversión Kris. —Dijo Kaiochi— Me supongo que tu prometido y tu se mudaran pronto.

—En cuanto terminemos los asuntos pendientes. —Dijo la mujer sin despegar la mirada del camino.

—pero la verdad está muy lejos. —Natsu miraba el bosque— Si te pierdes aquí es poco probable que alguien te encuentre.

—Pues una niña se perdió por estos lugares hace unos años. —Dijo Kristina— Una chiquilla llamada Trissha. Tardaron mucho en encontrarla, pero sobrevivió.

Kusubana dio un suspiro de decepción que hizo que todos le prestaran atención.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo ella cuando notó las miradas de reproche— Si hubiera muerto sería una interesante historia de terror.

—La tuya estaba interesante y no mataste a nadie. —Observó Natsuko.

—Pero hubo fantasmas y todo eso. —Se justificó— Lo sobrenatural siempre te mantiene al borde de la silla.

—No necesariamente. —Kaiochi se unió a la plática— A veces si la historia es lo suficientemente real te pone a pensar "me podía pasar a mi" y eso puede resultar escalofriante.

La camioneta dio un pequeño brinco en un bache y la plática se apagó por un rato, cada quien estuvo sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Kristina habló.

—Si alguien te secuestrara aquí, dudo que se dieran cuenta…

—Hablando de secuestros… —Kusubana dirigió la mirada a Natsuko— ¿Tu adorada fangirl cumplió su promesa de ir por ti?(1)

Kaiochi y ella se miraron por un momento y la muchacha se estremeció.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Dijo tomando la mano de su esposo— Cuando empecé a tratar con ella no vi que tenía esa clase de ideas…

—Yo te lo advertí. —Dijo Kris con la vista fija en el camino— Cuando me la presentaste por correo yo vi que andaba algo rara, por fortuna cortaste contacto con ella.

—Aunque eso me puso a pensar… —Dijo Natsu con aire ausente— ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una persona con sus obsesiones?

Kaiochi sonrió un poco y Kusubana le prestó más atención a la muchacha.

— ¿Porqué me suena a que ya escribiste algo al respecto?

—Bueno… —Natsuko sonrió y se alzo de hombros— Como se dice: "Si del cielo te caen limones…"

—"… Haz una limonada y escribe un fic" — Kristina terminó la frase— O sea que se te ocurrió algo.

—Nada que valga la pena contar. —Dijo Natsu en tono humilde.

—Tenemos tiempo. —Kristina le lanzó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor— Así que cuenta algo para no dormirme en el camino.

—Es una adaptación. —Natsuko se acomodó en el asiento— Una oscura y lúgubre historia acerca de un escritor famoso y como la obsesión de una mujer puede llevarlo a un pequeño paseo por el infierno…

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**(1): **_Basado ligeramente en un hecho real del cual no daremos más detalles (je, je, je)_

**Próximo lunes inicia: Hikaru (Misery) Por: Higurashi fanfiction studios**


	7. Hikaru 1

_Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonnen Jump y Tokyo TV, La obra Misery es propiedad Intelectual de Stephen King. Y sin más comenzamos_.

**Hikaru.**

**Capitulo 1: "Cerezo"**

Éxito.

Al menos esa era la única palabra que se le podía asociar con su nombre. La única que él no quisiese recordar…si el dichoso éxito fuese acorde a algo que fuese de su total agrado.

Pero la vida es curiosa y nunca le importa cuanto has sudado e invertido en el esfuerzo…siempre te traicionará. De un modo u otro.

Éxito.

Si, la vida de Uchiha Itachi bien podía secundarse de éste término en una misma oración. Veintiocho años, privilegiado estatus alto, trabajo estable y reconocimiento a nivel casi internacional…

Si, un _éxito_…a causa de algo –_alguien_- a quien hubiese preferido acribillar con el picahielos que descansaba en el cubo junto con la recién ordenada botella de sake "_Urakasumi Zen"_; en el mismo escritorio donde la laptop tenía su lugar y aquel mundo imaginario se desplazaba en el interior de ésta.

El mundo de _ella_. El mundo que le había permitido alcanzar el tan codiciado reconocimiento entre escritores.

_Hikaru._

Hikaru Mikazuki. Ése era el odioso nombre –la odiosa "_alguien_"— que estaba antes del suyo; a quien debía el éxito rotundo de cinco años consecutivos en las listas de best-sellers desde Konoha hasta Yukigakure y recientemente occidente. Regalías mensuales, firmas de autógrafos, reseñas en revistas de la talla de TIME: FIRE COUNTRY y demás. Por no decir que la editorial Akatsuki casi le debía hasta el apellido, solo por haber rescatado a la decadente empresa de la bancarrota.

Nuevamente gracias a…_ella_.

Una estúpida idea que debió relegar al olvido. ¡Y cómo le hubiera gustado hacerlo al menos cuanto la situación se salió de control! Un año. Tuvo un año la primera publicación estando en los primeros lugares. Dos. Tres. Cuatro años, que le sostuvieron por la primer saga de _Hikaru Mikazuki_; la pobre chica de la campiña oriental a finales de la era de Sengoku y que anhelaba desposarse con un bravo samurái de nombre Izanami.

Y para ser pleno siglo veintiuno –y en contraste a lo que auguraba su agente, Kisame Hoshigaki— el lanzamiento de una novela romántica de corte histórico fue tan atractivo y popular como una jarra de agua fresca en medio del desierto. Las ventas se dispararon en menos de un año. Al primer trimestre, Itachi Uchiha ya había ganado más de quinientos mil ryos al mes; en regalías por ventas.

Sin embargo, ya todo había terminado. Finalmente y tal y como Itachi lo había anhelado.

Él la había asesinado.

Itachi Uchiha fue el verdugo, tal y como lo había decidido. Finalmente había cernido el cuchillo contra el frágil cuello de aquella campesina, mediante la tecla de FIN.

Y la pesadilla apenas había empezado, tras la ventisca de esa tarde.

Iiitaaahhh…chiii

No había lógica en la voz. No había nada, salvo una difusa bruma. Una helada, desvaneciente e intangible bruma.

Su primer recuerdo claro de su realidad, fue el haberse detenido, el haberse percatado súbitamente de que ya no podía dar un paso más.

Y eso estaba bien, muy bien, ¿verdad?

Podía soportar el dolor hasta cierto punto; pero todo tiene un límite, y se alegró de haberse retirado del juego.

Entonces surgió una boca unida a la suya, una boca inequívocamente de mujer. Dulce. Dulce sabor a cerezo; y el aire de la boca de esa mujer sopló sobre la suya y atravesó su garganta inflándole los pulmones, y cuando los labios se retiraron, olió a su salvadora por primera vez.

Cerezos. Definitivamente cerezos. Un aroma ampliamente intenso. Fuerte como si le hubiesen disparado directamente con un aerosol en las fosas nasales.

Entonces la escuchó. _Realmente_ la escuchó con cada una de sus palabras.

Gritaba.

— ¡Respira, maldición! ¡Respira!

Los labios volvieron a apretarse contra los suyos. Otra vez el aliento entró a través de su garganta. Era semejante a la húmeda ráfaga de viento que sigue al paso rápido de los vagones del Metro arrastrando las hojas de periódico y las envolturas de golosinas.

Le asfixiaba. No. No asfixiaba. Empujaba a respirar.

_Toda acción, siempre conlleva a una reacción. No lo olvides, Itachi._

— ¡Respira! ¡Itachi, respira! —Chillaba la voz invisible— ¡_Shaanaroo_!

Antes de que pudiese intentar evitarlo, los labios de aquella mujer estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos. El aroma a cerezo, cada vez más y más intenso. Nítido y fuerte.

Cuando los retiró, Itachi ya no dejó que se le escapase el aire, sino que lo aspiró en una gigantesca inhalación. Luego, lo exhaló. Esperó a que su pecho subiese por sus propios medios como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la vida sin que hubieran tenido que ayudarle. Pero no lo logró, aspiró otra vez una bocanada gigantesca y entonces sí..., volvió a respirar por su cuenta.

La sofocación cesaba. A Itachi nunca hasta entonces le había gustado tanto el sabor del aire normal.

Empezó a sumergirse otra vez en la neblina; pero antes de que el mundo oscurecido desapareciese por completo, oyó la voz de la mujer, que murmuraba:

— ¡Uf! Estuvo cerca.

_No…No lo bastante cerca_, pensó Itachi, y se durmió.

Dolor.

El dolor era cíclico. Ésa fue la lección de un sueño que era, realmente, un recuerdo. El dolor parecía ir y venir.

Dolor proveniente de sus propias piernas destrozadas. La conciencia jugaba una realidad invisible. Estaba y no lo estaba, recordaba y olvidaba a la vez. La mente de Itachi era una maraña sin salida de sus ideas y recuerdos, luchando en medio del mar del dolor físico.

_La llovizna…_

Y de ahí, no recordaba nada más. Pero tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera romper la seca espuma de saliva que había sellado sus labios. Cuando lo consiguió al fin, murmuro:

— ¿Dónde estoy?

La mujer se hallaba sentada en su cama con un libro en las manos. Un libro grueso con una portada de corte antiguo, como uno de esos pergaminos exhibidos en algún museo. El titulo en Kanji estaba al centro y el nombre del autor era Itachi Uchiha. Lo reconoció sin sorpresa, era su nombre.

—A mas de tres millas de Konoha. —Contestó resueltamente ella—Me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy...

Un impulso semi-consciente. Una simple idea que parecía aflorar entre su realidad y su sopor. Inmerso en el tono rosáceo de la cabellera de ella, Itachi simplemente respondió:

—.. Mi fan número uno.

—Si —ella le contestó sonriendo—, eso es exactamente.

Oscuridad. Luego el dolor y la neblina. Después la certeza de que, aunque el dolor era constante, algunas veces quedaba mitigado como por un transitorio acuerdo de alivio.

El único recuerdo real, al menos el único al que podía deber sus últimas horas conscientes: los dedos de la mujer metiéndole en la boca algo que parecían cápsulas "_Contac_", sólo que, como no había agua, las cápsulas se le quedaban en la boca, y allí se deshacían, dejándole un gusto amargo semejante al de la aspirina.

A Itachi le hubiese gustado escupir, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo porque ese gusto amargo era el que provocaba que el ardor volviese a acudir a aquellos vestigios antes llamados piernas.

_Tsukiyomi._

La palabra; inexistente e intrínsecamente carente de sentido, acudió a su mente, justo cuando la ola de tormento surgía, al quedarse nulo el efecto del analgésico, sea cual fuese.

_Tsukiyomi_. Y con ese término, la asoció a ella, con su melena rosácea cual lluvia asfixiante de árboles de cerezo y sus verdes orbes…tan vivos y atentos a él como una marejada.

—**0—**

**Capitulo 2: "Amegakure"**

El ritmo del tecleo se detuvo. Shisui Uchiha apenas y pudo contener la exhalación y casi deja caer el auricular.

Kisame Hoshigaki, el agente editorialista de Itachi Uchiha permanecía silencioso, al otro lado de su escritorio de formaica, en la oficina policiaca metropolitana de Konoha. Aunque sus palabras fuesen escuetas y abreviadas, su rostro expresaba todo el contexto de su preocupación.

— ¿Desaparecido? –Shisui volvió a enunciar, anhelando interiormente que hubiese escuchado mal, como ocurría las veces en que se hallaba botado de trabajo.

Kisame había asentido con la cabeza.

—He tratado de localizarlo desde hace un par de semanas. No ha respondido los últimos fax urgentes y ni siquiera hay línea en el celular. Nadie le ha visto aquí en Konoha y no se ha reportado a las instalaciones de la editorial—el tipo de rostro enjuto y tosco seguía sin denotar alguna emoción al menos expresiva. El brillo de sus ojos, diminutos y atentos era lo único que podía asociar con alguna especie de mortificación muy, pero muy lejana. Chasqueó la lengua y dejó sobre el escritorio un folder, con un par de hojas en su interior— El motel de Amegakure fue el último lugar donde se le vio. Este es el recibo.

— ¿Amegakure?

—Siempre alquila una habitación allá, para terminar sus novelas. Estaba por entregar el último manuscrito y…

—Conozco los hábitos de mi primo –Shisui bajó el tono de su voz. No estaba alterado, no estaba enfadado…estaba tremendamente consternado. Su atención deparó en la fecha— quince días. Esto fue foliado y sellado hace quince días. Él entregó el cuarto y el pago estaba finiquitado.

Hoshigaki espetó un suspiro largo. Cansado.

—Le vieron tomar el auto y salir, directamente hacia la interestatal. –completó.

Shisui leía y releía la fecha, la firma y el depósito cubierto por completo. Si, Itachi era un hombre de costumbres formales y pese a haber sido tachado como uno de los descarrilados de la familia, nunca –al menos no que Shisui lo supiese- había dejado mal parado el apellido familiar. Era un prestigioso escritor, un genio y como tal, la responsabilidad era parte de su práctica cotidiana. Él no había sido capaz de siquiera haberse largado o peor aun, desaparecer así como así.

Dos semanas. ¿Qué había pasado hacía dos semanas?

— ¿Se ha levantado un informe en Amegakure? –Shisui no se permitió deparar en circunstancias inconexas. Retomó el endose y una factura adherida a él.

—Si –afirmó el agente editorial—. Pero no puede procederse a una búsqueda hasta que terminen de descombrar los caminos rurales. Dijeron que unos caminos quedaron bloqueados por un deslave o algo así.

—Si, el temporal de los últimos días –Shisui se pasó una mano por el mentón.

Una pieza faltante. Siempre había una pieza faltante; un conector.

—Él no tomó una de las rutas alternas, sin embargo el clima de las ultimas semanas provocó un derrumbe en cuatro caminos aledaños a la interestatal –el joven oficial escudriñó en los últimos informes. Un par de carpetas más se antepusieron a las hojas dejadas por el agente. Shisui exhaló—…el auto pudo haber resbalado por las laderas.

Una simple deducción, hecha más a modo de completar el comentario más que para tomarlo en cuenta. Él odiaba las verdades a medias, sin embargo, aun era demasiado pronto como para aferrarse a una teoría.

Muy pronto.

—Le encontraremos. –dijo con una solvencia muy difusa.

Amegakure. El diluvio había arrasado la mayor parte del territorio de Amegakure, y el impío clima se rehusaba a ceder al menos en los límites de ésa área.

Aquella mañana, desde la visita de Hoshigaki, el estado anímico de Shisui Uchiha pasó de pésimo a decadente. La tragedia había acaecido a la familia desde hacía tres años, desde el asesinato de Fugaku. Una simple misión de cateo que había terminado en un tiroteo descontrolado. Cinco bajas en un solo día: dos tenientes, dos oficiales de escuadrón antimotines y el capitán a cargo.

Una pérdida que dejó una mella irremplazable en las principales fuerzas policiacas del metropolitano centro del País del Fuego. Desde ese entonces, Shisui fue ascendido a la vacante de uno de los tenientes y el puesto de su fallecido tío quedó ocupado por uno de los elementos que menos hubo gustado al gobernador en turno: un tipejo de ralas facciones de nombre Danzo.

Seis meses después, y aun sin haber terminado el temporal del duelo, Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, fue arrestado en los límites de Otogakure, bajo los cargos de posesión de narcóticos.

Si, una nube tremebunda y hostigante había cernido el horizonte de la familia Uchiha…y ahora, la desaparición de Itachi…

_Una raya más al tigre_, recordaba Shisui con sarcasmo, mientras sus dedos se paseaban con pulso inseguro entre las teclas del ordenador.

Una idea atosigaba su mente desde la mañana. Movió el puntero del mouse y éste abrió el folder de reportes de percances acaecidos en los límites de Konoha.

Nada.

_Desaparecido en Amegakure_. Reiteró Shisui. _Carretera interestatal._

Volvió a abrir el archivo del mapa de los límites que Konoha compartía.

Amegakure estaba a más de cinco millas y medio país de diferencia.

No había nada colindante entre ésta y la interestatal. Solo uno de los caminos rulares tenía vertiente hacia un pequeño desvío en las montañas. Nada más allá de un simple y desolado pueblecito sin nombre. Una pequeña y casi inexistente mancha aledaña a la carretera.

Shisui la pasó por alto. Estaba muy alejada de los límites de búsqueda.

…_¿Qué has hecho ahora, primo?_

—**0—**

**CAPITULO 3**

"**LA DEIDAD DE MELENA ROSA"**

La parte de su mente capaz de percibir la vio antes de que él supiese que la había visto y seguramente la comprendió mucho antes de que supiese que la estaba comprendiendo.

¿Por qué, si no, asociaba esa mujer a imágenes tan tétricas y ominosas?

Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Botón de cerezo…y primavera.

Ambas cosas en una sola; eso le recordaba a las deidades veneradas en aquellos templos casi extintos del noroeste, donde parecía que la civilización y la modernidad tuviesen una guerra interminable con la naturaleza.

La imagen de Sakura Haruno como la imagen de una divinidad del periodo Edo, resultaba a un tiempo ridícula y extremadamente acertada. Era una mujer muy menuda que, aparte el escaso pecho, pequeño e inhóspito, que cubría con una blusa roja, parecía carecer de toda curva excesivamente femenina. Delgada.

Frágil, _demasiado_ frágil…como para ser cualquier mortal.

No había ninguna redondez en sus caderas ni siquiera en las pantorrillas que asomaban bajo la sucesión interminable de faldas de lana que llevaba por la casa. Para hacer los trabajos del exterior, se retiraba a su invisible habitación a ponerse pantalones, viéndose más frágil aun, a pesar de la contextura que la mezclilla solía agregar a cualquier fisionomía.

A Itachi, le producía una impresión perturbadora de debilidad, como si no tuviese vasos sanguíneos, ni siquiera órganos internos, y fuera toda de una pieza a punto de fracturase. Una Sakura Haruno, inestable e insegura de pies a cabeza.

Inestable por fuera…pero esto no auguraba nada en su personalidad. No, al menos esa parte era aun velada para el Uchiha, así que aquella sensación de que ella era como un ídolo de una novela exótica no tenía, en realidad, nada de sorprendente. Y al igual que un ídolo, provocaba una inquietud que se intensificaba constantemente, hasta llegar al terror. Lo mismo que un ídolo, podría hasta apropiarse de todo.

No, un momento, eso no era del todo justo. No sólo daba terror, le daba también las pastillas que traían la marea y desvanecían el _Tsukiyomi_.

El _Tsukiyomi_ era el dolor y Sakura Haruno era la presencia lunar que calmaba la pesadilla con aquellas cápsulas. Le traía dos cada seis horas, anunciándose al principio sólo a través de un par de dedos que se le metían en la boca. Y aprendió muy pronto a chupar ávidamente aquellos dedos a pesar del gusto amargo.

Sakura apareció luego con su suéter y una de aquellas faldas que tenía, casi siempre con la edición de bolsillo de una de sus novelas bajo el brazo. Por la noche se le aparecía con una bata rosa deshilachada y el semblante brillando con alguna especie de crema; lo sacaba de su sopor espeso de sueños.

Después de un tiempo, cuando el Tsukiyomi se hizo ya demasiado intenso para ignorarlo, pudo descubrir con qué lo estaba alimentando. Era un analgésico cuyo nombre aun no podía recordar, con una fuerte base de codeína. La razón por la cual no él no sentía el inconveniente de las funciones fisiológicas no consistía en la dieta de líquidos y gelatinas con que ella lo mantenía (al principio, cuando estaba en la nube de la semi conciencia, lo había alimentado por vía intravenosa), sino el estreñimiento que causaba el "Novril".

Otro efecto secundario, de naturaleza algo más seria, era la depresión respiratoria que causaba en pacientes sensibles.

Itachi no lo era mucho, a pesar de haber sido un fumador empedernido durante casi dieciocho años. Sin embargo, con los pulmones mellados o no…aun estaba aquella posibilidad y más en su estado convaleciente. Podría haber sido una de esas cosas que pasan; pero más adelante llegó a sospechar que ella había estado a punto de matarlo con una sobredosis accidental. No sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo; pero ella creía que si.

Ésa era otra de las cosas de Sakura que comenzaban a asustarle.

La oscuridad había precedido al _Tsukiyomi_ y a la nube de tormenta.

Itachi empezó a recordar lo que había habido antes que la oscuridad a medida que ella le explicaba lo sucedido. Eso fue poco después de hacer la típica pregunta del dormido que acaba de despertarse, a la que ella respondió comunicándole que se encontraba en un pequeño poblado aledaño a las afueras de Amegakure, y agregando que había leído sus ocho novelas al menos dos veces, y que sus favoritas, las de Hikaru, las había leído cuatro, cinco, tal vez seis veces.

Todo lo que deseaba era que él pudiese escribirlas más aprisa. Dijo que apenas podía creer que su paciente fuese el verdadero Itachi Uchiha a pesar de haber visto su identificación en la cartera.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi cartera? –le preguntó Itachi de repente.

—Se la he estado guardando -contestó ella, y su sonrisa se apagó de repente, transformándose en una gran atención que a él no le gustó nada, pues era como descubrir una profunda grieta en la tierra, casi oculta bajo flores estivales en medio de un prado sonriente—¿Cree que le he quitado algo, Itachi-sama?

_Itachi-sama…_

Ese término, usado más de mil veces en sus fastidiosas ruedas de prensa, ahora le dio un aire más sombrío.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que...

_Es sólo que el resto de mi vida está en esa cartera_, pensó. _Mi vida fuera de esta habitación._

— ¿Sólo que qué, Itachi-sama? —Sakura le apremió a seguir.

_Ése término. ¡Cómo lo odio!_

Itachi observaba, alarmado, cómo la estrecha mirada se le ponía cada vez más oscura. Verde jade en sus ojos…que iba acrecentándose más y más en un verde musgo apagado. La grieta se iba extendiendo al igual que si se estuviese produciendo un terremoto bajo sus cejas. Podía oír el gemido agudo y persistente del viento afuera e imaginó de repente que la mujer lo tomaba y se lo cargaba sobre aquel delgaducho hombro como un saco lanzado sobre un muro de piedra, sacándolo a la intemperie y tirándolo a un agujero en la nieve. Allí moriría congelado, pero antes sus piernas latirían y gritarían.

—Es sólo que mi padre me decía que no quitase el ojo de la cartera —Itachi respondió, sorprendido por la facilidad con que le había salido la mentira.

Su padre se había dedicado a no prestarle más atención de la estrictamente necesaria, igual o menos que a su hermano menor Sasuke; y, hasta donde podía recordar, sólo le había ofrecido un consejo en su vida. En su cumpleaños numero quince, le había regalado un preservativo metido en un sobrecito plateado.

"Guárdate eso en la cartera —dijo Fugaku Uchiha—Ya hay demasiados bastardos en el mundo y no quiero que tengas que enrolarte en el Ejército a los dieciséis años."

—Me dijo tantas veces que no le quitase el ojo de encima a la cartera, que se me quedó grabado para siempre—continuó Itachi —. Si la he ofendido, lo siento, Haruno-san.

La mujer se relajó. La grieta se cerró. Las flores de verano cabecearon otra vez alegremente- Pensó que podría introducir la mano a través de esa sonrisa sin encontrar otra cosa que una blanda oscuridad.

—No me ha ofendido. Está en un lugar seguro. Espere, tengo algo para usted.

Se fue y regresó con un humeante plato de sopa en el que flotaban algunas verduras. Suave, pero sólido. Itachi no pudo comer mucho, aunque si más de lo que supuso que comería.

Mientras tomaba la sopa, Sakura le explicó lo que había pasado y él fue recordándolo todo y pensó que, al menos, era bueno saber cómo uno había acabado con las piernas destrozadas. Pero se estaba enterando de un modo que le resultaba desagradable; era como sí él fuese el personaje de una narración o de una obra de teatro, un personaje cuya historia no se cuenta como historia, sino que se recrea como ficción. Sus verdes orbes color jade no se despegaban del semblante del hombre de profundas ojeras.

Escrutando cada milímetro de su rostro, con aquella misma y aterradora expresión con que le había visto recién despertado de la contusión.

Un gesto oscuro y sin vida.

¿Fingido tal vez?

No…Itachi estaba seguro de ello.

Entonces, poco a poco, el rostro de Sakura se aclaró. Los recuerdos parecieron volver a fluir por él. Aunque el término fluir no era del todo correcto. No había empezado a llenarse como un estanque.

Se estaba calentando. Si... se estaba calentando como un aparato eléctrico, como una tostadora o tal vez como una manta eléctrica.

—Le dije a Shikamaru-san que la tormenta probablemente giraría hacia el sur.

Hablaba despacio al principio, casi atontada, pero las palabras fueron alcanzando luego una cadencia normal, llenándose del brillo de la conversación. Para entonces, Itachi ya estaba alerta.

Todo cuanto ella decía era un poco extraño, un poco fuera de quicio. Escuchar a Sakura era escuchar una canción tocada en una clave incorrecta.

—Pero él cambió de parecer. Buf, dije yo, mejor me subo al auto y arranco de una vez. Entonces él dijo: "Yo me quedaría en la ciudad si fuera usted, Haruno-san. Acaban de informar por la radio que va a ser una tormenta larga y que nadie está preparado." Pero yo

Tenía que regresar, por supuesto, no dispongo de nadie que les dé la comida a los animales. Los vecinos más cercanos son los Yamanaka y se encuentran a kilómetros de aquí. Además, a ellos no les caigo bien.

Mientras decía la última frase, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y, como Itachi no respondió, golpeó la cuchara contra el borde del plato en un gesto perentorio.

— ¿Terminó ya?

La tremebunda realidad le abatió, y de nuevo él notó aquella negrura en el centro de los orbes de la mujer.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba muy bueno. —Repuso casi inmediatamente, al menos antes de que ella se diese cuenta de que ahora era él quien le escrutaba— ¿Tiene mucho ganado?

_Porque, si lo tiene, estaba pensando, eso significa que ha de__ contar con ayuda. Un empleado,_ al menos, pensó Itachi, con el breve atisbo de esperanza.

La palabra exacta era "Ayuda". Si, ésa, ahí estaba la clave, y él había notado que no

Llevaba anillo de casada.

—No mucho —le respondió— Media docena de gallinas y dos vacas. —Emitió una sonrisa casi invisible—Eso es todo cuando me heredaron mis padres antes del…accidente.

.

Itachi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no lo notó. Se había perdido otra vez con la mirada pensativa y sombría.

No tenían más luz que la de la lámpara de la mesita de noche reflejándose en ellos.

Al fin, ella reemprendió el relato con tono débil:

—Llevaba unos ocho kilómetros recorridos cuando empezó a llover. Fue muy rápido. Aquí arriba la lluvia cae de golpe. Fui deslizándome despacio con las luces encendidas, y entonces vi su coche volcado a un lado de la carretera. -Lo miró no llevaba las luces encendidas, Itachi-sama.

—La lluvia me tomó por sorpresa -dijo acordándose en ese momento de que la tempestad se le había echado encima de pronto. Lo que todavía no recordaba era que iba borracho.

—Me detuve —siguió Sakura—. Si hubiese sido en una cuesta, puede que no hubiese parado. Ya sé que no es muy humanitario, pero había ya unos ocho centímetros de nieve y ni con una camioneta se puede estar seguro de que siga marchando una vez ha perdido la inercia. Es más fácil decirse a si misma: "Bueno, a lo mejor salieron y alguien

los recogió..." o algo así. Pero era en lo alto de la tercera colina después de la casa de los Yamanaka y es un llano bastante largo, así que me estacioné y en cuanto salí escuché gemidos. Era usted, Itachi...

Y ella le sonrió con una extraña expresión maternal.

Por primera vez, el pensamiento afloró con claridad a la mente de Itachi Uchiha:

_E__sta mujer esta loca._

**Continuara...**_  
_


	8. Hikaru 2

**Hikaru**

**Capitulo 4****: "Expectativas"**

El tono de marcado se detuvo. Timbró un par de veces y volvió a sumirse en la bruma de un silencio estremecedor.

Kisame alzó la vista, dejando de lado el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba en su escritorio. Contuvo un suspiro de hastío, mirando reluctante hacia el enmudecido aparato y dejando que el recuerdo de aquella última charla emergiera de entre la bruma de aquella mañana.

— _¿__El último tomo? –Había dicho Kisame, durante el casi silencioso ambiente en la solitaria cafetería Ichiraku. _

_Itachi le había dirigido la mirada sobre el borde de su taza de café, sin advertir ningún gesto en particular salvo sus escuetas afirmaciones. Asintió solamente con un gemido, pero Kisame avistó algo más allá. Una difusa y porfiada media sonrisa._

—_La he asesinado. –__Fue todo cuanto espetó el Uchiha, y Kisame no se equivocó, aquella leve sonrisa se había ampliado un poco más—He asesinado a Hikaru…finalmente soy libre._

_Hoshigaki dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a revisar la carpeta que estaba sobre la raída mochila a su derecha._

—_Si, me di cuenta de eso ayer. –respondió Kisame, y volvió a dejar el manuscrito donde estaba—. Hombre, ¿no crees que era demasiado pronto? Digo, una veta de oro no la encuentra cualquiera y tú sabes lo competido que esta el mundo literario hoy en día…_

—_Es el mejor momento. Lo se –exhaló Itachi. Se le veía abatido, realmente abatido, pero aun así, a pesar de lo pronunciado de sus ojeras y del pálido semblante a causa de desvelos y malpasadas a veces casi innecesarias, la sonrisa seguía tan a flote como una cometa de papel en medio de un cielo nublado de invierno.—Pero hay otras cosas que quiero hacer, Kisame._

_Éste negó con la cabeza._

—_Chico, esta saga ha sido lo mejor que Akatsuki Editores ha podido publicar. Nunca habíamos tenido tanto éxito en ventas y ahora que vas a firmar un contrato con una editorial occidental, ¿lo único que te interesa es retirarte?_

—_No voy a retirarme, Kisame. —el semblante de Itachi se aclaró un poco. Bajó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una desgarbada cajetilla y encendió un cigarrillo—Quiero empezar con otra cosa, nada más. _

—_Bueno, si así lo dices. Pero ten en cuenta, han sido cinco años –carraspeó Kisame—La tal Hikaru salvó de la bancarrota a la editorial, pagó tu maldito departamento en la zona residencial de Konohagakure y todo lo que te salió del divorcio. Y tu simplemente la matas por…—Kisame hizo una pausa, tomando de nuevo la carpeta y escudriñando las hojas, hasta encontrar una de las páginas finales—…por seppuku._

_Itachi simplemente se alzó de hombros._

—_Era una manera acorde a la trama, aunque si por mí fuera, la hubieran asesinado en ese campo de cebollas que aparece en el tercer tomo. Da lo mismo, esta muerta ya –dijo sin emoción alguna._

—_Si, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es empezar de cero, "comadreja"._

—_Aja._

_Itachi jaló bruscamente el maletín –una __descolorida y maltrecha mochila de cuero barato- y sacó una pila de casi 200 hojas bond, descoloridas y sujetadas con pulso apurado por un broche a presión, y las dejó enfrente de Kisame. Ese desgarbado "cuadernillo"__ era su última novela que, gracias a Dios por sus pequeños favores, no contaba en su reparto con Hikaru Mikazuki. Kisame releyó el título, sin percatarse del todo por la sobriedad y austeridad de éste._

—"_Shinobi"… ¡Jeh! ¿Ahora una trama medieval de ninjas o qué? –resolló Kisame, con una escueta carcajada que retumbó con un eco semi parcial. Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó._

—_Cuestión de tiempo, supongo. La trama es original y con eso me basta._

_Kisame chasqueó la lengua, pasando su vista sobre el manuscrito. _

—_Bueno, si tienes tantas expectativas con esto, lo leeré a fondo y ya veremos que rumbo toma –respondió Hoshigaki, con cierto aire de formalidad, raro en él a pesar de su actual cargo de representante editorial. —Claro que primero resta esperar la reacción del público por semejante "homicidio"._

—_Es el fin de una saga. Sólo eso._

Y ese había sido el último diálogo que tendría cara a cara con Uchiha Itachi.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-2+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Capitulo 5: "Mi fan número uno"**

Estaba muerta.

Ésta última idea se acuñó en la febril mente de Itachi Uchiha, y de un modo cálido e inexplicable, pareció calmar un poco las cosas.

Si, finalmente…Hikaru Mikazuki estaba muerta.

Había razones de toda especie para que no volviese a escribir sobre Hikaru, pero una pesaba sobre las demás, férrea e inmutable, Hikaru, gracias a Dios por fin estaba muerta.

Había muerto cinco páginas antes del final de _El hijo de Hikaru_. No quedó ni un ojo seco en la casa cuando aquello ocurrió, ni siquiera los ojos de Itachi, sólo que las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas habían surgido de una risa histérica.

Al terminar el nuevo libro, una novela pseudo medieval sobre un aprendiz de ninjutsu y artes marciales, se había acordado de escribir la última oración de _El hijo de Hikaru_:  
"Así que Izuna y Youtaro abandonaron juntos el jardín del templo Shinto, sosteniéndose mutuamente en su dolor, decididos a encontrar otra vez el sentido de sus vidas."

Mientras Itachi escribía estas líneas, se reía de tal manera que no acertaba las teclas de la máquina. Había tenido que volver atrás varias veces. ¡Ah! Gracias a Dios por las ventajas del botón corrector de _Word Office_. Al escribir FIN, se lanzó a dar saltos por la habitación, la misma habitación en el hotel de Yukigakure, gritando: ¡Libre! ¡Por fin libre! ¡Dios Todopoderoso, ya soy libre! ¡Esa perra estúpida está en la tumba!

La nueva novela se llamaba _Shinobi_ y al terminarla no se había reído. Se quedó un momento frente a la máquina pensando:

_Tal vez acabas de ganar el premio a mejor ficción, amigo mío._ Entonces había pillado...

—Una magulladura en la sien derecha, pero no parecía nada serio. —La voz de Sakura emergió de nuevo, suficientemente alta como para no ignorarle y suficientemente clara como para no tomarla como una de sus alucinaciones febriles. Era de mañana, ella le había traído el desayuno…y seguía sin callarse. Itachi escuchaba la mitad, la otra mitad era el ardor de sus piernas y su mente, trataba de embonar el tosco relato de Sakura con el verdadero hecho del accidente- Eran sus piernas... Me di cuenta en seguida, aunque ya oscurecía, de que sus piernas no estaban...

... el teléfono y había llamado al servicio de habitación para pedir una botella de sake "_Urakasumi Zen_". Recordó cómo la había esperado caminando arriba y abajo en aquella habitación en la que había terminado todos sus libros desde hacía diez años. Itachi recordó haberle dado treinta ryos de propina al camarero y haberle preguntado por el parte meteorológico. Recordó cómo el camarero, aturdido, complacido y sonriente, le había explicado que la tormenta que se dirigía hacia ellos en esos momentos, se desviaría al Sur, hacia Sunagakure. Recordó la sensación helada de la botella, el discreto sonido del corcho al liberarse. Recordó el gusto seco, áspero y ácido de la primera copa y la búsqueda en su maleta del pasaje a Konoha. Recordó que de repente, bajo el entusiasmo del momento, había decidido...

—...que mejor le traía a casa en seguida. Me costó lo mío subirlo a la camioneta, -Sakura expresó una sonrisa orgullosa—no se deje engañar por mi apariencia frágil, he sido enfermera y he cargado con pacientes de mi misma talla o un poco más. Y tenía un montón de mantas en la parte de atrás. Así que lo metí y lo tapé; y ya entonces, a pesar de la poca luz y todo eso, pensé que su cara me era conocida. Creí que a lo mejor...

... que sacaría su viejo auto del estacionamiento y, en vez de meterse en el avión, iría conduciendo hacia el Oeste. "_Qué demonios había en Konoha de todos modos. La casa vacía, helada, inhóspita, tal vez hasta desvalijada. ¡Que se joda!"_ Pensó Itachi bebiendo más sake. ¡Vete al Oeste, jovencito, al Oeste! La idea era tan loca que tenía sentido. Sólo se llevó una muda de ropa y su...

—...encontré su maleta y la llevé también al camión; pero no vi nada más y tenía miedo de que usted se muriese..., así que puse en marcha la camioneta y...

... manuscrito de "Shinobi" y se lanzó a la carretera hacia el noroeste. La idea le había parecido un poco tonta al principio, un viaje que podía haber emprendido el joven de veintidós años que era cuando vendió su primera novela; pero que tal vez no fuese adecuado para un hombre de casi treinta y ocho. Tras unas cuantas copas más de sake, la idea ya no se le antojó descabellada. Le pareció honrosa. Una especie de Gran Odisea a alguna parte, un modo de volver a familiarizarse con la realidad después del tránsito a través del terreno ficticio de su novela. Así que Itachi se había ido...

—... ¡como una luz que se apaga! ¡Estaba segura de que se moriría..! ¡Quiero decir que estaba bastante segura! Así que le saqué la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón, busqué su permiso de conducir y vi su nombre, Itachi Uchiha. En el primer momento pensé: "Debe ser una coincidencia", pero la foto de la identificación también se parecía a usted. Entonces me sobresalté y tuve que sentarme ante la mesa de la cocina. Al principio creí que me iba a desmayar. Después de un rato, empecé a decirme que tal vez la foto fuese asimismo una coincidencia. Esas fotografías que usan en las identificaciones no poseen nunca parecido alguno con el modelo; sucedió que hallé una credencial de la Asociación de Escritores y… y por tanto, supe que usted estaba...

... en un apuro cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. La tormenta se desviaba al Sur, qué demonios, y, además, aquel maldito túnel lo ponía nervioso. Había estado escuchando la rutinaria estación de la KHBL y no cambió la estación hasta que el auto empezó a patinar seriamente y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un simple chubasco campestre, sino de una tormenta de verdad, que no se estaba desviando al Sur, sino que se dirigía directamente hacia él y que estaba a punto de verse con el agua al cuello... Recordaba que el efecto del sake había empezado a desvanecerse. Y reconstruyó el momento en que se inclinó hacia la consola para tomar sus cigarrillos..., empezó el último patinazo e intentó contrarrestarlo sin conseguirlo..., sintió un golpe sordo y pesado... y el mundo se volvió patas arriba. Él...

—...gritó. Y, cuando le oí gritar, supe que viviría. Los moribundos casi nunca gritan. Carecen de la energía necesaria. Lo sé. Decidí que yo le haría vivir, Itachi-sama. Así que saqué mi medicina para el dolor y se la hice tomar. Entonces se durmió. Cuando se despertó y volvió a gritar, le di un poco más. Tuvo fiebre durante un tiempo; pero también acabé con eso. Le di un par de analgésicos altos en paracetamol e ibuprofeno. Estuvo a punto de irse una o dos veces, mas eso ya pasó. Puede estar seguro. —Sakura se levantó—. Y ahora tiene que descansar, Itachi-sama. Tiene que recuperar sus fuerzas.

—Me duelen las piernas.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Dentro de una hora le daré un poco más de medicina.

—Ahora, por favor.

Le avergonzaba suplicar, pero no podía evitarlo. La marea había bajado y el Tsukiyomi había aparecido, con otra ola de ardiente e inmisericorde dolor.

—Dentro de una hora —Sakura le respondió con firmeza, y se dirigió a la puerta con la cuchara y el plato de sopa.

— ¡Espere!

Se volvió mirándole con una expresión que era a un tiempo severa y amorosa. A Itachi esto no le gustó. No le gustó en absoluto.

— ¿Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que me sacó?

Sakura otra vez pareció confusa y molesta. Más adelante, Itachi se enteraría de su sentido del humor y sus constantes cambios.

—Algo así.

— ¿Estaba inconsciente?

—Casi todo el rato.

— ¿Qué comía?

Ella lo escudriñó.

—Intravenoso —dijo brevemente.

— ¿Intravenoso?

Sakura tomó su sorpresa por ignorancia.

—Le alimenté por vía intravenosa —le dijo—, a través de unos tubos. De eso son las señales que tiene en los brazos. —Sakura lo miró con ojos fríos y escrutadores—. Me debe la vida, Itachi-sama. Espero que lo recuerde. Confío en que lo tenga en cuenta.

Entonces se marchó.

—**0—**

**Capitulo 6****: "Mi fan número uno"**

_Soy Sakura Haruno…le he salvado la vida…y soy su fan número uno._

La frase surgía una y otra vez, con aquella horrible veracidad que comenzaba a inquietarle sobremanera, más aun ahora que pasaba más tiempo despierto…y consciente. Era una advertencia, una sobrecogedora premisa anticipada.

Después de todo, ella –aquella delgaducha mujer de melena rosa- le había salvado la vida…con todo y sus consecuencias.

Aquella mañana, Sakura volvió a aparecer, con dos cápsulas y un vaso de agua, en cuanto el reloj de la habitación contigua dio las ocho.

Itachi se incorporó ansioso, apoyándose en los codos, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

—Ya he conseguido su libro. Hace dos días que lo tengo —le dijo.

El hielo repiqueteaba en el vaso. Era un sonido enloquecedor.

—"El hijo de Hikaru" —continuó ella—Me encanta... Es tan bueno como los otros. ¡Mejor! ¡Es el mejor!

—Gracias —logró decir Itachi, mientras sentía el sudor cubriéndole la frente—. Por favor... mis piernas.., me duelen mucho...

—Yo sabia que se iba a casar con Izuna —Sakura parecía ajena a toda queja que no tuviese que ver con el "afamado" libro. Le habló con una sonrisa embobada—, y creo que Izuna y Youtaro volverán a ser amigos con el tiempo. ¿Lo serán? —Pero inmediatamente cambió—. No, no me lo diga. Ya lo descubriré por mí misma. Quiero que me dure. Se me hace siempre el tiempo tan largo hasta que aparece otra nueva novela...

El dolor le latía en las piernas. De las rodillas para abajo, tenía la sensación de que estaba entero; pero no quería mirar. A través de la ropa de la cama podía ver las formas abultadas y retorcidas. Eso era suficiente.

—Por favor, Haruno-san, el dolor...

—Llámeme Sakura. Todos mis amigos me llaman así.

Le entregó el vaso. Estaba fresco y empañado. No le dio las cápsulas, que en sus manos le representaban la marea. Ella era la luna que le había traído aquella marea bajo la que se erigía el Tsukiyomi.

Le acercó las cápsulas a la boca y él la abrió de inmediato... Entonces, ella las retiró.

—Me tomé la libertad de mirar en su bolso de viaje. No le importa, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. La medicina.

Las frías gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente se hicieron casi sudorosas. ¿Iba a gritar? Itachi pensó que tal vez si.

—He visto que guarda allí un manuscrito. —Sakura tenía las cápsulas en la mano derecha y se las pasó lentamente a la izquierda. Él las seguía con los ojos—. Se titula "Shinobi". No es una novela de Hikaru, yo lo sé. —Lo miró con un cierto reproche, pero, al igual que antes, impregnado de amor, una mirada maternal—. No había ninjas en el territorio samurai que hay en la trama de Hikaru, ni siquiera como espías. —Sakura sonrió—. También me tomé la libertad de hojearlo. No le importa, ¿verdad?

—Por favor —gimió—, no me importa; pero, por favor...

Sakura abrió la mano izquierda. Las cápsulas rodaron, vacilaron y luego cayeron en la palma de la derecha con un ruido apagado.

— ¿Y si lo leo? ¿Le importa que lo lea?

—No. —Sus huesos estaban destrozados, sus piernas llenas de vidrios rotos—. No. —Itachi intentó hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contestar algo más entendible, en vez de aquella apurada respuesta. Era obvio que ella no entendía la urgencia del analgésico y él no estaba de humor para soportar otro "cambio de clima". Esbozó algo que esperaba pareciese una sonrisa—. No, claro que no.

—Porque jamás se me ocurriría hacer una cosa así sin su permiso —dijo ella con vehemencia—. Le respeto mucho. En realidad, Itachi-sama, le amo.

De pronto Sakura se sonrojó de un modo alarmante. Una de las cápsulas cayó encima de la colcha. Itachi estiró el brazo para cogerla, pero ella fue más rápida. Él gimió, mas ella no se dio por enterada. Tras apoderarse de la cápsula, volvió a perderse en su vaguedad mirando a través de la ventana.

—Amo su mente, su creatividad —continuó—, es lo que he querido decir.

Con desesperación, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa, Itachi le respondió:

—Lo sé. Usted es mi admiradora número uno.

—Eso es —gritó—. Eso es exactamente. Y a usted no le importaría que yo lo leyese con ese espíritu, ¿no es cierto?, el espíritu de... amor de admiradora. ¿Aunque los demás libros suyos no me gustan tanto como las historias de Hikaru?

—No —le dijo y cerró los ojos—. Si quiere, haga gorros de papel con las hojas de ese manuscrito; pero..., por favor..., me estoy muriendo...

—Usted es bueno —le dijo Sakura dulcemente—. Yo sabia que tenía que serlo. Con sólo leer sus libros, lo adiviné. Un hombre capaz de crear a Hikaru Mikazuki, imaginarla y darle luego su aliento vital, no podía ser de otro modo.

De repente, Itachi se encontró con los lánguidos y huesudos dedos de ella en la boca, aterradoramente íntimos y al mismo tiempo, estremecedoramente bienvenidos. Chupó las cápsulas que estaban entre ellos y se las tragó antes de poder acercarse torpemente a la boca el vaso de agua, derramándola.

—Como un bebé —comentó la mujer; pero él no podía verla porque aún tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora sentía en ellos el ardor de las lágrimas—. Pero bueno. Tengo tanto que preguntarle... Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber.

Los muelles ni siquiera crujieron cuando ella se levantó.

—Vamos a ser muy felices aquí —le dijo.

Aunque un golpe de horror pareció desgarrarle el pecho, Itachi no abrió los ojos.

**Capitulo 7****: "Una justicia más poderosa que la del hombre"**

Shisui detuvo el incesante tecleo del ordenador, justo en el momento en el que sonó el teléfono.

—Departamento de policía estatal de Konoha, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —la pregunta salió casi automática.

—Eh, muchacho, ya tenemos el informe.

Shisui calló en cuanto se percató de la voz al otro lado del auricular.

— ¿Morino-san? —balbuceó, e inmediatamente apartó el altero de desordenados papeles, desperdigados a diestra y siniestra del escritorio — si…tengo el resto del reporte. ¿Ya avistaron el vehículo? ¿Revisaron la hora de salida del hotel? ¿Interrogaron a los aldeanos de los alrededores?

—No hay nada.

Y Shisui sintió que algo se atascaba en su garganta. Era como tener la tierra moviéndose bajo sus pies y luego detenerse abruptamente.

— ¿Qué? —resolló el Uchiha.

Pudo oírse un suspiro apesadumbrado por parte de Morino.

—No encontramos nada, Shisui-san. Sólo el vehículo y…

— ¿Estaba completo? ¿Al menos encontraron algo de él?

—Shisui, la puerta estaba abierta, parecía haber sido abierta a la fuerza —la voz de Ibiki sonaba seria y tan fría como el viento del exterior—Pero no hay huellas ni rastros. Probablemente no sobrevivió, Shisui. Hay muchos depredadores por la zona que…

Pero Shisui ya no escuchaba. El mundo se había detenido justo en aquella última oración.

Probablemente no sobrevivió. Itachi…Itachi Uchiha estaba…

— ¡No! —resolló.

Hubo una pausa e Ibiki sintió precisamente la aprensiva exclamación. Conocía a Shisui, no en vano había trabajado con él en el mismo cuartel hacía cinco años, y sopesaba el hecho de que el chico siempre era demasiado entregado a su trabajo, y considerando que la víctima desaparecida en esta ocasión era el primo consanguíneo de éste, tomó la situación con más calma. A pesar de que él era muy dado a la filosofía de no entrometer asuntos familiares en el trabajo…a menos de que estas situaciones fuesen inevitables. Y ésta era una de esas situaciones.

—Shisui, interrogamos a los únicos vecinos que estaban cerca del área; sólo eran dos familias, los Yamanaka y los Nara; y ninguno se dio por enterado. Nadie en el pueblo tampoco sabe nada al respecto. No han visto a tu primo, ni vivo ni muerto. —su tono era serio, firme pero no tan rudo como solía ser. Exhaló— Te he mandado las fotografías del vehículo por correo y algunos efectos personales los tenemos en la comisaría de aquí. Pero no hay huella de nada, ni de alguien que lo haya sacado ni de algún animal que haya desgarrado la puerta. Tampoco diría que Itachi-san hubiera estado en condición de salir por cuenta propia. El vehículo había caído en picada…

— ¿Se…se desvió de la carretera o algo así?

—Derrapó, por decirlo de un modo. Si somos realistas, Shisui, el impacto pudo haberle matado. El vidrio estaba cuarteado, pudo haber chocado contra el cráneo o contra la barricada. Había gotas de sangre sobre los cristales.

Shisui despegó la bocina. Se pasó una mano por la sien, justo debajo del desgarbado mechón de cabello que asomaba por su gorra de policía. Su respiración era tenue…

—Yo…yo quiero ir a corroborar eso. —musitó.

—Muchacho, ya hicimos todo cuanto pudimos. —Morino respondió en todo apaciguado—Pero puedo pasarte la papeleta de la jurisdicción. Si puedes llegar hasta acá antes del mediodía del viernes…

—Si puedo.

—Entonces esta decidido —Morino asintió, sin más remedio. "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", pensó—Asignaré a Hayate para que te asista con el papeleo y los interrogatorios, si lo deseas.

—Puedo hacerlo solo. Es mi familia.

Shisui se despidió cortésmente de su superior, y dejó la bocina de nuevo sobre el teléfono. Su vista pasó distraídamente sobre los papeles y deparó en la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba leyendo en línea el último proyecto de su primo. Sabía que Itachi se dedicaba de lleno a la narrativa y que había cosechado una fortuna con su famosa saga "Hikaru"…y ahora, el encabezado de varios foros relativos a él y a su obra simplemente tenía el sutil tema:

"Itachi Uchiha: desaparecido" "El genio del melodrama narrativo ¿Muerto o vivo?"

Harto de esto, Shisui simplemente atinó a descargar el texto de su último libro, conscientemente con la mentalidad de distraerse un poco, y conocer acerca de qué diantres escribía él; inconscientemente en busca de alguna pista.

Un párrafo llamó su atención, justo al final de la página en vista.

"Hay una justicia más poderosa que la del hombre…y yo seré juzgada por él."—rezaba el penúltimo dialogo de Hikaru Mikazuki.

_Y yo seré juzgada por él,_ repitió mentalmente mientras sin que se diese cuenta de manera consciente, su mano derecha re escribía la frase en una nota _post-it_. La dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

**Capitulo 8****: "Técnica"**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura le trajo más sopa y le dijo que había leído cuarenta páginas de lo que ella llamaba su "libro manuscrito". Agregó que no le parecía tan bueno como los demás.

—Es difícil de seguir. Salta constantemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—Técnica —Itachi respondió escueto. Se encontraba en uno de esos momentos entre el dolor y el "no dolor" y pudo, por lo tanto, pensar un poco mejor en lo que ella le decía— Técnica, eso es todo. El tema..., el tema impone la forma. —Suponía vagamente que a ella podrían interesarle esos trucos del oficio, que tal vez hasta llegaran a fascinarla, pues lo habían hecho, Dios lo sabía, a los participantes en los talleres de escritores, cuando, siendo más joven, daba conferencias—. Verá, la mente del chico es confusa, así que...

— ¡Sí! Está muy confundido, y eso lo hace menos interesante. No es que carezca por completo de interés. Usted no podría crear un personaje que no lo tuviera. Pero es menos interesante. ¡Y las palabrotas! Salen a cada momento. No tiene... —caviló dándole la sopa automáticamente y limpiándole la boca, casi sin mirarlo, cuando se le derramaba. Se asemejaba a una mecanógrafa experimentada que escribe sin mirar las teclas. En ese momento Itachi comprendió, sin esfuerzo, que aquella mujer había sido enfermera. No; médico no. Un médico no tendría práctica en dar sopa.

_Si el meteorólogo de aquella tormenta hubiese hecho su trabajo la mitad de bien de lo que Sakura Haruno hace el suyo, yo no estaría en este estúpido lío_, pensó amargamente.

— ¡No tiene nobleza! —Sakura gritó de repente, saltando y estando a punto de derramar la sopa de tallarines sobre la pálida cara de Itachi.

—Sí —dijo él con tolerancia—, comprendo lo que quiere decir, Sakura. Es cierto que Ichiro no tiene nobleza. Es un chico huérfano que trata de salir de un mal ambiente, ¿comprende? Y esas palabrotas... todo el mundo las utiliza en...

— ¡No es cierto! —Sakura le interrumpió con una mirada imperativa—. ¿Qué se cree que hago yo cuando voy a la tienda de abarrotes en la ciudad? ¿Qué se imagina que digo? "¡Eh!, Shikamaru, dame una bolsa de ese jodido alpiste para gallinas y una puta bolsa de maíz forrajero y un poco de esa mierda para los hongos de los oídos."

Sakura le miró. Su rostro parecía un cielo dispuesto a lanzar rayos y centellas de inmediato. Él se echó atrás asustado. El plato de sopa temblaba en las manos de la mujer. Una gota cayó en la colcha, luego dos.

— ¿Y entonces voy al Banco y le digo a Kotetsu-san: "Aquí tiene este cheque de mierda y más vale que me dé cincuenta putos ryos lo más rápido que pueda, carajo"? ¿Usted cree que cuando me sentaron en el banquillo en Sun..?

Un torrente de sopa color tomate cayó en la colcha. Ella la miró, lo contempló a él y el gesto se le torció como una sábana sucia.

— ¡Mire!, ¡mire lo que me ha hecho hacer!

—Lo siento.

— ¡Seguro! ¡Seguro que lo siente! —Sakura gritó estrellando el plato contra un rincón y haciéndolo pedazos. La sopa salpicó toda la pared. Itachi tragó saliva.

Ella, entonces, se apaciguó. Se quedó allí sentada durante una media hora, mientras el corazón de Itachi Uchiha parecía haber dejado de latir.

Se fue recobrando poco a poco y de repente sonrió entre dientes.

—Qué genio tengo.

—Lo lamento —Itachi se disculpó, sintiendo la garganta tan reseca como un desierto.

—Lo supongo.

La expresión de Sakura se apagó otra vez y se quedó mirando la pared, enfurruñada. Él creyó que iba a volver a quedarse en blanco; pero la enfermera suspiró y dejó la cama libre de su escaso peso.

—En los libros de Hikaru no tiene que utilizar esas palabras porque nadie las empleaba en aquella época. No se habían inventado. Los tiempos de animales exigen palabras de animales, supongo, pero aquellos tiempos eran mejores. Usted debe seguir con sus historias de Hikaru, Itachi-sama. Se lo digo sinceramente, como su admiradora número uno que soy. —Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo—. Pondré otra vez en la bolsa su libro manuscrito y terminaré "El hijo de Hikaru". Puede que cuando lo acabe vuelva al otro.

—No lo haga si la enfurece —le dijo él tratando de sonreír—. No quisiera verla enfadada. En cierto modo, dependo de usted, ¿sabe?

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí —le dijo—, depende de mí. ¿No es cierto, Itachi-sama? —de nuevo, apareció aquella malsana sonrisa. Aquella mueca digna de un demonio que soñaba enmedio de una profunda hoguera de intensas llamaradas. Esa expresión oscura, a la que Itachi comenzaría a temer después— Voy a terminar el libro. Solo me restan tres capítulos más…solo tres y sabré que el final de este será tan perfecto como el de los otros.

El miedo lo invadió aun más.

—Sakura-san, yo…

—Descuide, lo terminaré para esta noche.

Y sin más, se marchó.

**Capitulo 9****: "La Muerte de Hikaru"**

La profecía se había cumplido. Ella no había fallado a su palabra.

Sakura Haruno volvió en la noche, tal y como había acordado. Entró tarde en la habitación con la cara tan gris cómo la ceniza.

—Sakura-san...Sa...Sakura ¿Se encuentra b..?

—No.

_¡Kami! Ha tenido un ataque de corazón_, pensó Itachi, y tuvo un instante de alarma que inmediatamente cedió a la alegría. _Que lo tenga. ¡Que tenga uno grande! ¡Que se le reviente el jodido pecho! _Sería completamente feliz si pudiese arrastrarse al teléfono doliese lo que doliese. Se arrastraría al teléfono atravesando sobre cristales rotos si tuviese que hacerlo.

Y sí, era un ataque al corazón; pero de _Otra _clase.

Sakura se acercó a él, no titubeando, sino bamboleándose como un marino que baja del barco después de una larga travesía.

—¿Qué..?

Itachi trató de escurrirse, pero no tenía sitio. Detrás estaba la cabecera de la cama, y luego la pared.

— ¡No!

Llegó al lado de la cama, tropezó, vaciló y por un instante pareció que se le iba a caer encima. Entonces se quedó allí de pie, mirándole con la cara blanca como un papel, las cuerdas del cuello tensas, una vena latiendo en el centro de su frente. Las manos cerradas se le abrieron de golpe, volvieron a cerrarse en dos puños sólidos como rocas y se volvieron a abrir.

— ¡Usted..., usted..., usted..., maldito traidor!

— ¿Qué? No sé lo...

Pero de repente Itachi lo supo y sintió el estómago primero vacío, luego como si hubiese desaparecido por completo. Recordó que la mañana ella tenía el marcador a una cuarta parte del final del libro. Lo había terminado. Ya se había enterado de todo lo que quedaba por enterarse. Se había enterado de que Hikaru no era estéril, sino que lo era Youtaro, el rival de Izuna. Sentada en aquella sala que él aún no había visto, ¿tendría la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados cuando Hikaru comprendió por fin la verdad y tomó la decisión de escaparse con Izuna? ¿Se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas al comprender que Hikaru e Izuna, lejos de mantener relaciones clandestinas a espaldas del hombre que ambos amaban, estaban tratando, en realidad, de darle el mayor regalo, el regalo de un hijo que él creería suyo? ¿Se le había acelerado el corazón cuando Hikaru le había dicho a Youtaro que estaba embarazada y Yotarou la había estrechado contra si, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, susurrando "Mi amor, oh, mi amor" una y otra vez? Estaba seguro de que todo eso había ocurrido en unos cuantos segundos. Pero en vez de llorar con profundo dolor, cómo debía haberlo hecho, cuando una traición del mismo feudal al cual servían Izuna y Youtaro llevó a su hija (a Hikaru) a cometer el único acto noble de retribución de honor que existía en esa época: el seppuku, había cogido un cabreo de todos los demonios.

— ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! —Sakura le chilló, mientras sus puños se abrían y se cerraban a un ritmo cada vez más rápido— ¡Hikaru Mikazuki NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!

—Sakura…Sakura, por favor...

Había un jarro de agua en la mesa. Lo cogió y empezó a blandirlo ante él. El agua fría se le derramó en la cara. Un cubito de hielo le aterrizó al lado de la oreja derecha y se deslizó almohada abajo hasta instalársele en el hombro.

En su mente...La vio estrellarle el jarrón en la cara, se vio muriendo de una fractura de cráneo con una hemorragia cerebral masiva en medio de una inundación de agua helada mientras en los brazos se le ponía la piel de gallina.

No había duda de que era eso lo que ella quería hacer.

En el último momento, Sakura se volvió y lanzó el jarrón contra la puerta, donde se hizo pedazos.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle, mientras, con el dorso de las manos, se apartaba de la cara los mechones de pelo. Dos manchitas rosas florecían ahora sobre su palidez.

— ¡Maldito traidor! —Jadeó— ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

En aquellos momentos, Itachi estaba seguro de que su vida dependería de lo que pudiese decir en los próximos veinte segundos. Habló rápido, con urgencia, los ojos brillantes mirándola fijamente.

—Sakura, durante el período Edo, la disciplina de los samurais y el respeto a la casa a la que servían tenían un código de honor, y era lógico que el padre de Hikaru vio como una traición lo de su embarazo. El seppuku era la única alternativa honorable y su espíritu siempre...

— ¡Yo no quiero su espíritu! —Chilló, torciendo los dedos como garras y sacudiéndoselas en la cara como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos—. ¡Yo la quiero a ella! ¡Usted la mató! ¡Usted la asesinó!

Volvió a cerrar los puños, los bajó, cómo pistones, a ambos lados de la cabeza de él y los lanzó contra la almohada haciéndole rebotar lo mismo que si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Sus piernas relampaguearon y lanzó un gritó.

— ¡Yo no la maté!

Sakura se quedó paralizada mirándole fijamente con aquella expresión estrecha y negra, esa mirada de grieta en la tierra.

—Claro que no —dijo con un sarcasmo amargo—. Y si usted no fue, Itachi Uchiha, ¿quién, entonces?

—Nadie —le dijo con más suavidad—. Simplemente, se murió.

En última instancia, sabia que eso era cierto. Si Hikaru Mikazuki hubiese sido una persona real, tal vez la Policía le hubiese pedido cuentas a él. Después de todo, él tenía un motivo, la odiaba. La había odiado ya desde el tercer libro. Habría podido asesinarla, pero no lo hizo. Al final, a pesar de su desprecio por ella, la muerte de Hikaru había supuesto para él una cierta sorpresa. Habría permanecido fiel a si mismo haciendo que el arte imitase la vida, aunque fuese un poco, y que llegase hasta el final de las trasnochadas aventuras de Hikaru. Ella había fallecido de una muerte casi inesperada pero al mismo tiempo honorable.

—Miente —murmuró Sakura—. Yo creí que usted era bueno; pero no lo es. Usted no es más que un cochino bastardo embustero. ¡Cómo todos!

—Ella se fue, eso es todo. Esas cosas ocurren algunas veces. Es como en la vida real, cuando alguien simplemente...

Sakura volcó la mesita de noche. El cajón salió disparado. Su reloj y sus monedas cayeron con él. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban allí. Se encogió todo lo que pudo.

—Usted debe pensar que yo nací ayer —argumentó la mujer con los labios fruncidos enseñando los dientes—. En mi trabajo, vi morir a docenas, a centenares de personas, ahora que lo pienso. Unas veces se van gritando; otras, lo hacen dormidas; simplemente se van, como usted dice, seguro, pero los personajes de los libros NO se van simplemente. Dios nos lleva cuando le parece que ya es hora y un escritor es como Dios con los personajes de un relato, los crea como Dios a nosotros, y nadie puede pedirle cuentas a Dios. De acuerdo, está bien; pero en lo que a Hikaru respecta, voy a decirle una cosa, asqueroso farsante, voy a decirle que da la casualidad de que Dios tiene las piernas rotas y está en MI casa comiéndose mi comida,,. y...

Otra vez se quedó en blanco. Se puso rígida, con los brazos muertos a los lados del cuerpo mirando la pared. Allí se quedó mientras Itachi la miraba desde la cama, con manchas circulares en la almohada junto a sus orejas. Oía el agua del jarrón goteando en el suelo y se le ocurrió que podría cometer un asesinato. El asunto se le había ocurrido antes de forma estrictamente académica, por supuesto, aunque esta vez no era así y él sabía por qué. Si ella no hubiese tirado el jarrón, él mismo lo habría estrellado contra el suelo para tratar de hundirle un trozo de vidrio en la garganta mientras estaba así, quieta e inerte como un perchero.

Miró las cosas que habían caído del cajón, pero sólo había monedas, una pluma, un peine y su reloj. No estaba la cartera. Y, lo que era más importante aún, no había ninguna navaja de bolsillo.

Sakura fue volviendo en si poco a poco; y, al menos, la furia ya se le había pasado.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me marche. Vale más que no le vea por un tiempo. Creo que es lo... más prudente.

— ¿Marcharse? ¿A dónde?

—No importa. A un sitio que yo sé. Si me quedó aquí, haré algo inconveniente. Necesito pensar. Adiós, Itachi.

Atravesó la habitación.

— ¿Volverá a darme mi medicina? —preguntó, alarmado.

Salió y cerró sin contestarle.

Escuchó sus pasos por el vestíbulo. Parpadeó mientras le llegaban sus gritos rabiosos, palabras que él no podía entender, y el ruido de algo que caía destrozándose. Una puerta se cerró de golpe. Un motor arrancó. Oyó un chirrido de ruedas girando en la nieve compacta. El motor empezó a alejarse. Emitió un ronquido, luego un zumbido y finalmente desapareció.

Itachi estaba solo.

Solo en casa de Sakura Haruno, encerrado en aquella habitación. La distancia entre ese lugar y Konoha era cómo la que existía entre un continente y otro.

Estaba en la cama, mirando al techo, con la garganta seca y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Al cabo de un rato, el reloj de la sala dio las doce y el dolor, el Tsukiyomi…volvió a aparecer.

**Continuara…**


	9. Hikaru 3

**Hikaru.**

**Capitulo 1****0: "Una larga espera"**

Cincuenta y una horas. Lo sabía gracias al reloj de pared que colgaba a exiguos metros de donde estaba la puerta.. Itachi no creía que se le hubiese escapado ni una sola hora. Había dormitado, pero no había dormido. Las campanadas del reloj lo despertaban cada vez que sonaban.

Al poco tiempo, había empezado a sentir hambre y sed, incluso a través del dolor. Había pasado casi toda la noche dormitando y despertándose empapado de un sudor frío, seguro de que se estaba muriendo. Al poco rato tenía la esperanza de que fuese así. Cualquier cosa para salir de aquello, Nunca había sospechado hasta qué punto podía llegar el dolor. El Tsukiyomí era cada vez más sofocante. Alrededor de las tres, cayó en una crisis de gritos inútiles.

Al mediodía siguiente, hora veinticuatro, comprendió que además del dolor de sus piernas, algo lo estaba atormentando. Era la carencia. Necesitaba las cápsulas por más de un motivo.

Pensó en hacer un esfuerzo por salir de la cama; pero el golpe de la caída y la consiguiente escalada de dolor lo disuadían. Podía imaginarlo muy bien...

_("¡Tan vivida!")_

cómo se sentiría todo eso. Podía haberlo intentado de todas maneras, pero ella había cerrado la puerta con llave. ¿Qué podía hacer, aparte de arrastrarse como una babosa y quedarse tendido ante la puerta?

Desesperado, tiró de las mantas por primera vez, esperando contra toda esperanza que lo que iba a encontrar no fuese tan malo como lo sugerían las formas que tomaban las ropas de la cama.

No era tan malo, era peor.

Itachi se quedó mirando horrorizado aquello en lo que él se había convertido de las rodillas para abajo.

_"¿Dónde está el resto de mi cuerpo?"_

El resto de su cuerpo estaba allí y tal vez pudiese salir con vida. Ese pronóstico parecía cada vez más remoto; pero, técnicamente, era posible..., aunque probablemente nunca volviese a caminar, al menos hasta que le volviesen a romper las piernas, tal vez en varios sitios, le unieran los huesos con clavos de acero y lo sometieran a medio centenar de manipulaciones indignas, desquiciantes y dolorosas.

Ella se las había entablillado. Eso ya lo sabia por los elementos rígidos, cuya presencia notaba; pero hasta ahora no sabia con qué lo había hecho. La parte inferior de ambas piernas estaba rodeada con varillas de acero que parecían los restos aserrados de unas muletas de aluminio. Había vendado enérgicamente las varillas, así que de las rodillas para abajo parecía la momia _Imhotep _al ser descubierta en la tumba. La parte baja de sus extremidades seguía formas tortuosas, aquí torcidas, hundidas más allá. De la rodilla izquierda, un foco palpitante de dolor, parecía no quedar nada en absoluto. Había una pantorrilla, un muslo y, en el centro, un bulto asqueroso que parecía una cúpula de sal. La parte superior de sus piernas estaba muy hinchada y daba la impresión de arquearse hacia fuera.

Creía que la parte inferior de sus piernas se hallaría rota. Resultó que no. Estaba pulverizada.

Volvió a cubrirse con las mantas gimiendo y llorando. Nada de dejarse caer de la cama. Mejor quedarse allí, morir allí, mejor aceptar aquel nivel de dolor con todo lo horrible que era y esperar que cesara por completo.

Serian las cuatro de la tarde del segundo día; hacia tiempo que sentía la boca y la garganta secas, pero ahora la sensación era insoportable. La lengua parecía demasiado larga, pesada. Tragar, dolía. Recordaba el jarro de agua que ella había tirado.

Dormitó, despertó, dormitó.

Pasó el día. Cayó la noche.

Empezó a creer que Sakura había muerto. Estaba profundamente desequilibrada y la gente desequilibrada se suicida con frecuencia y por un momento, la mente activa de Itachi le hizo imaginarlo todo con una aterradora y soberbia realidad.

La vio aparcar a un lado de la carretera en su vieja camioneta, sacar debajo el asiento una cuarenta y cuatro, ponérsela en la boca y disparar.

— Con Hikaru muerta, ya no quiero seguir viviendo. Adiós, mundo cruel —gritó Sakura a través de un torrente de lágrimas, y apretó el gatillo.

Itachi se rió, después gimió y luego gritó. El viento gritó con él..., pero nadie más le escuchó.

O tal vez un accidente... ¿Era posible? Si, señor. La vio conducir sombría, demasiado rápido, y entonces...se quedó en blanco y se salió del lado derecho de la carretera. Cayó... y cayó... De pronto, chocó y explotó en una bola de fuego muriendo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Si ella había muerto, él moriría allí como una rata en una trampa.

Creía que la inconsciencia vendría a liberarlo, pero no llegaba. En su lugar, llegaron la hora treinta y la hora cuarenta.

—_0—_

Al verla entrar, creyó al principio que se trataba de un sueño, pero entonces la realidad, o el puro y brutal instinto de supervivencia, se impuso y empezó a gemir y a suplicar con voz rota, como desde un pozo cada vez más profundo de irrealidad. Sólo vio con nitidez que ella llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y un sombrero floreado, exactamente el mismo atuendo con que él la había imaginado en el banquillo de acusados de la corte en Suna.

Tenía la cara encendida y los ojos le brillaban con vivacidad. Estaba todo lo cerca de la hermosura que Sakura Haruno podía llegar a estar. Cuando, más adelante, trataba de recordar la escena, las únicas imágenes que podía evocar con claridad eran sus mejillas sonrosadas y el sombrero floreado.

Llevaba en la mano un vaso de agua, un gran vaso de agua.

—Tome —le dijo poniéndole en la nuca la mano, aún fría por la intemperie, para ayudarle a incorporarse. Tomó tres buches rápidamente y el agua se le derramó en la barbilla y en la camiseta. Entonces ella le retiró el vaso.

Gimió suplicándolo con las manos temblorosas extendidas.

—No —le dijo—. No, Itachi-sama. Poco a poco o vomitará.

Al cabo de un ratito, volvió a darle el vaso y le permitió dos sorbos.

—La medicina —dijo él, tosiendo.—Las cápsulas..., dolor..., por favor, Sakura-san, por favor, el dolor es horrible.

—Ya sé que lo es, pero debe escucharme —le dijo mirándole con aquella expresión a un tiempo severa y maternal—. Tuve que marcharme a meditar. He reflexionado profundamente y espero haber pensado bien. No estaba muy segura. Mis ideas son a veces confusas; lo sé, lo acepto. Por eso, cuando me preguntaban, no podía recordar dónde había estado todas aquellas veces. Así que recé. Hay un Dios, ¿sabe?, y responde a las oraciones. Siempre responde. Así que recé y dije, querido Dios, Itachi Uchiha puede estar muerto cuando regrese. Pero Dios dijo: no estará muerto. Yo le he preservado para que tú puedas enseñarle el camino que debe seguir.

Sakura dijo empujarle, en lugar de enseñarle, pero Itachi apenas la oía. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el vaso de agua. Le dio otros tres sorbos. Los tragó y gritó cuando los escalofríos y los calambres le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, ella lo miraba con benevolencia.

—Le daré su medicina y aliviaré su dolor —le dijo—; pero antes tiene algo que hacer. Volveré en seguida.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡No! —gritó Itachi.

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Y se quedó allí, encapsulado en su dolor, tratando de no gemir, pero gimiendo.

**Capítulo 11: "Sacrificio"**

Al principio creyó que deliraba. Lo que veía era tan extraño que no podía ser normal.

Sakura Haruno regresaba empujando un asador portátil.

—Sakura-san, tengo un dolor horrible.

Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara.

—Lo sé, querido. —Le besó en la mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma cayendo—. Pronto.

Se marchó y él se quedó mirando estúpidamente el asador, algo destinado a un patio de verano que ahora estaba allí, en su habitación, evocando imágenes inexorables de ídolos y sacrificios.

Y lo que ella tenía en mente era, por supuesto, el sacrificio. Cuando volvió, traía en una mano el manuscrito de "Shinobi", el único producto existente de sus dos años de trabajo. En la otra, llevaba una caja de fósforos de madera.

Y enseguida averiguó de que se trataba.

—No —dijo él, temblando.

Le asaltó un pensamiento quemándole como ácido corrosivo. Por menos de cien ryos podía haber fotocopiado el manuscrito antes de salir del hotel. Todos (Kisame, sus dos ex mujeres, demonios, hasta su madre) le habían dicho siempre que era una locura no hacer al menos una copia de su obra para guardarla, pero Itachi Uchiha constantemente se había negado sin ningún motivo racional. Simplemente, le parecía que hacer copias era cosa de maniáticos.

Pues bien, aquí estaban la manía y el desastre natural coaligados. Aquí estaba el huracán Sakura. A ella no parecía habérsele pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que hubiese otras copias de "Shinobi" en alguna parte, y si él hubiese hecho caso, sí hubiese invertido esos miserables cien ryos...

—Sí —Sakura le replicó, casi alegremente, alargándole los fósforos.

El manuscrito, en papel "Bond", limpio y blanco, con la página del titulo encima, descansaba en su falda. Aún tenía la expresión tranquila y despejada.

—No –dijo Itachi, volviéndole la cara ardiente.

—Si. Es sucio. Y, además, no es bueno.

—Usted no podría reconocer lo bueno aunque se le echase encima y le mordiese la nariz —le gritó sin importarle ya nada.

Ella rió con amabilidad. Al parecer, el mal genio se le había ido de vacaciones; pero, conociendo a Sakura, Itachi sabia que podía regresar de improviso en cualquier momento.

—Lo primero —le respondió ella—, es que lo bueno no me mordería la nariz. Lo malo puede que si; pero lo bueno, no. Y lo segundo es que yo sí sé reconocer lo bueno cuando lo veo. Usted es bueno, Itachi-sama. Todo lo que necesita es un poco de ayuda. Ahora, tome un fósforo…

Él sacudió rígidamente la cabeza.

—No.

—Si.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—¡No, maldición!

—Puede maldecir todo lo que quiera. He oído de todo.

—No voy a hacerlo —Itachi cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, ella tenía una caja de cartón, cuadrada, con la palabra NOVRIL impresa en letras de color azul brillante. MUESTRA, decían las letras rojas bajó el nombre. CON RECETA MEDICA. Bajo la advertencia había cuatro cápsulas encerradas en ampolletas de plástico. Trató de apoderarse de ellas; pero la mujer retiró la caja y la puso fuera de su alcance.

—Cuando haya quemado eso —le dijo Sakura, casi deletreando cada sílaba—. Entonces le daré sus cápsulas, las cuatro, creo, y se le pasará el dolor. Volverá a serenarse y, cuando se haya dominado, le cambiaré las sábanas. Para entonces, ya tendrá hambre y le daré un poco de sopa. Tal vez un pan sin mantequilla. Pero hasta que no queme esto, Itachi-sama, no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

Su lengua quería decir: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Está bien! Se la mordió. Volvió la cara para no ver aquella caja incitante, desesperante, con sus cuatro cápsulas blancas dentro del plástico transparente.

—Usted es el demonio —dijo.

Otra vez esperaba un ataque de furia y obtuvo en cambio una risa indulgente con un tono de enterada tristeza.

—Ya, ya. Eso es lo que piensa un niño cuando mamá entra en la cocina y lo encuentra jugando con la botella de lejía que ha sacado del armario del fregadero. No lo dice así, por supuesto, porque no tiene una cultura como la suya. Sólo dice: ¡Mamá, eres mala!

Le retiró el pelo que le cubría la frente ardorosa, deslizando los dedos por su mejilla; luego, bajaron por su cuello y le apretaron un hombro, breve y compasivamente, antes de retirarse.

—La madre se siente mal cuando el niño le dice que es mala o cuando llora por lo que le ha quitado, como usted está llorando ahora. Pero ella sabe que está haciendo lo correcto y cumple con su deber. Como yo estoy cumpliendo con el mío.

Golpeó el manuscrito con los nudillos. Tres golpes sordos, rápidos. Ciento noventa mil palabras y cinco vidas que a un Itachi Uchiha sano y sin dolor le habían importado muchísimo. Ciento noventa mil palabras y cinco vidas que cada vez le estaban pareciendo más prescindibles.

Las cápsulas. Las cápsulas. Necesitaba esas cápsulas.

—¿Itachi-sama?

—¡No! —sollozó.

El apagado repiqueteo de las cápsulas en su envoltura. Silencio. Luego el repiqueteo de las cerillas en la caja.

—¿Itachi-sama?

—¡No!

—Le estoy esperando, Itachi-sama.

_En el nombre de Dios, ¿A quién estás tratando de impresionar? ¿Te crees que esto es una película o un programa de televisión y que hay una audiencia que va a puntuar tu valentía? Puedes hacer lo que ella quiere o puedes aguantar. Si aguantas, te vas a morir y ella va a quemar el manuscrito de todos modos, ¿Qué harás entonces?, ¿quedarte aquí sufriendo por un libro que no hubiese vendido ni la mitad de ejemplares que el de menos éxito de Hikaru, y en el que Sasori No Akasuna se hubiese lucido con su estilo elegante y desdeñoso cuando hiciese la crítica en Konoha Newsweek, el gran oráculo literario? ¡Vamos, vamos, piensa! _

—¿Itachi-sama? Le estoy esperando. Puedo esperar todo el día. Aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que usted puede caer en coma de un momento a otro. Creó que ahora se encuentra en un estado precomatoso y yo he tenido much...

La voz se perdió en un zumbido.

_¡Si! ¡Deme los fósforos! ¡Deme una antorcha! ¡Deme un lanzallamas! ¡Estoy dispuesto a tirarle encima una bomba incendiaria si eso es lo que usted quiere, jodida bruja!_

Eso decía el oportunista, el que quería sobrevivir a toda costa.

Pero otra parte que estaba ahora fallando, casi comatosa, clamó en la oscuridad: _¡Ciento noventa mil palabras! ¡Dos años de trabajo!_

Los muelles no crujieron cuando ella se levantó.

—¡Bueno! ¡Es usted un niño muy testarudo y no puedo estar sentada en su cama toda la noche! He estado conduciendo casi una hora para llegar pronto. Volveré dentro de un rato a ver si ha cambiado de...

—Entonces quémelas usted —Itachi le gritó de pronto.

Ella se volvió a mirarle.

—No, no puedo hacer eso, aunque bien quisiera evitarle la agonía que está sufriendo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque —le respondió, puntillosa— debe hacerlo usted por su propia voluntad.

Entonces él rompió a reír y la cara de la mujer se ensombreció por primera vez desde que había llegado, y abandonó la habitación con el manuscrito bajó el brazo.

Cuando regresó una hora después, él tomó los fósforos mientras ella ponía la página del titulo sobre la parrilla. Trató de encender una; pero no pudo porque, o no acertaba la lija de la caja, o porque se le caían constantemente.

Sakura las cogió, encendió una y se la puso en la mano. Él la acercó al borde del papel, la dejó caer en la barbacoa y contempló fascinado cómo la llama la prendía y luego la devoraba. Ella tenía esa vez un tenedor de cocina y, cuando la página empezó a retorcerse, la metió entre las rendijas de la parrilla.

—Vamos a tardar una eternidad en esto —dijo él—. Yo no puedo...

—No, haremos un trabajo rápido, pero usted debe quemar unas cuantas hojas, Itachi-sama, como símbolo de que ha comprendido.

Entonces puso en la parrilla la primera página de "Shinobi", palabras que él recordaba haber escrito unos veinticuatro meses atrás en su casa en Konoha.

¡Ay, la página quemada le devolvió aquel día como los Éxitos Dorados de la radio!

Recordó haberse sentado.

Cómo siempre, el bendito alivio de empezar, una sensación que era como caer en un agujero lleno de luz radiante.

Cómo siempre, la triste certeza de que no escribiría tan bien como quería hacerlo.

Y el terror de no ser capaz de terminar, de ir avanzando contra un muro blanco.

La eterna sensación de alegría nerviosa, la maravilla del viaje que comienza.

Miró a Sakura Haruno y dijo en voz baja, pero clara:

—Sakura, por favor, no me obligue a hacer esto.

Ella mantuvo las cerillas ante su cara sin moverse, y declaró:

—Puede hacer lo que usted quiera.

Así que Itachi Uchiha quemó su libro.

Le hizo prender fuego a la primera página, a la última y a nueve pares de páginas de diferentes partes del manuscrito, porque el nueve, según dijo, era un número de poder y el nueve doble daba suerte. Vio que ella había tachado las palabrotas con un rotulador, al menos hasta donde había leído.

—Bueno —exclamó cuando se había quemado el último par—, se ha portado como un buen chico y un buen perdedor. Sé que esto le duele tanto cómo las piernas, así que no lo prolongaré más.

Quitó la parrilla y metió el resto del manuscrito en la barbacoa aplastando los restos negros y crujientes de las páginas que él ya había quemado. La habitación apestaba a cerillas y a papel carbonizado. _Huele como el vestidor del diablo_, pensó delirante. Si hubiese habido algo en la arrugada cáscara de nuez que una vez había sido su estómago, lo habría vomitado.

Sakura encendió otra cerilla y se la puso en la mano. Él se incorporó como pudo y la lanzó en la barbacoa. Ya no importaba. No importaba nada. Se dejó caer y cerró los ojos.

Ella lo sacudió.

Alzó los cansados párpados.

—Se ha apagado.

Encendió otra cerilla y se la puso en la mano. Otra vez se las arregló como pudo para incorporarse, despertando un dolor que le aserraba las piernas. Acercó la llama a los bordes del manuscrito, la cual esa vez se extendió en lugar de encogerse y morir en el palo.

Volvió a echarse con los ojos cerrados escuchando el crujir de los papeles, sintiendo el calor del incendio.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó ella, alarmada.

Abrió los ojos y vio que grandes flamas y trozos de papel volaban de la barbacoa flotando en el aire caliente.

Sakura salió de la habitación dando tumbos. Itachi oyó cómo el agua de la bañera caía en el cubo. Contempló con indolencia un oscuro trozo de manuscrito que volaba por la estancia y aterrizaba en una de las cortinas de gasa. Hubo una chispa breve, el tiempo justo de preguntarse si se incendiaría la habitación; luego, hizo un guiño y se extinguió dejando un agujerito como la quemadura de un cigarrillo. Cayó ceniza en la cama, en los brazos. En realidad, no le importaba en absoluto dónde cayese.

Sakura volvió. Su mirada trató de abarcar todo el panorama de una vez, intentando seguir el trayecto de cada página carbonizada que se elevaba y planeaba por el aire. Las llamas temblaban y caían en el borde de la parrilla.

—¡Dios mío! —repitió con el cubo en la mano sin saber dónde lanzar el agua, o si haría falta lanzarla.

Le temblaban los labios llenos de saliva. Mientras Itachi observaba, sacó la lengua y se los limpió.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!

Al parecer, era todo cuanto podía decir.

A pesar de hallarse atenazado en las garras del dolor, Itachi tuvo un instante de intenso placer. Así se veía Sakura Haruno cuando estaba atemorizada. Así le gustaba.

Otra página voló flameando aún con pendientes de fuego azul. Con otro "¡Dios mío!", arrojó el cubo de agua, cuidadosamente, sobre la barbacoa. Hubo un monstruoso chisporroteo y un penacho de vapor. El olor a quemado era húmedo, desagradable y, sin embargo, cremoso.

Cuando Sakura se marchó, consiguió, una vez más, incorporarse con un codo. Miró dentro de la barbacoa y vio algo que parecía un montón de troncos carbonizados flotando en un charco nauseabundo.

Sakura volvió al cabo de un rato. Estaba canturreando.

Lo sentó y le metió las cápsulas en la boca.

Él se las tragó y volvió a echarse, pensando: _La mataré_.

**Capitulo**** 12 : "Hikaru Revive"**

—Le he traído un obsequio —Sakura irrumpió en la habitación, la mañana del día siguiente al tremebundo "sacrificio".

Itachi no dijo nada. Sólo pudo levantar levemente la espalda.

Y entonces la vio.

Era un modelo de oficina, de una era en que las máquinas eléctricas, los televisores en color y los teléfonos digitales eran sólo ciencia ficción. Negra y severa como un par de zapatos con botones delanteros. Tenía paneles de cristal a los lados enseñando sus palancas, muelles, tuercas y varillas. La palanca de retroceso era de acero y sobresalía a un lado como el pulgar de un autostopista. El carro se hallaba polvoriento, la goma dura, rayada y picada. En el centro, las letras REMINGTON aparecían en un semicírculo. Gruñendo, se la puso a los pies de la cama entre las piernas después de haberla sostenido en el aire durante unos segundos para que él la inspeccionase.

Se quedó mirándola. ¿Sonreía?

Kami, parecía que la máquina estaba sonriendo.

De todos modos, presagiaba problemas. La cinta era de dos colores, rojo y negro, y estaba gastada. Había olvidado que existían esas cintas. Su visión no le produjo ninguna nostalgia agradable.

—Bueno —dijo ella sonriendo con ansiedad—, ¿qué le parece?

—Es muy bonita —le respondió en seguida—, una auténtica antigüedad.

La sonrisa se le ensombreció.

—No la compré como antigüedad. La compré de segunda mano. Una buena pieza de segunda mano.

Él cambió la trayectoria de inmediato.

—La conseguí en "Novedades Usadas". ¿No le parece un nombre estúpido? Pero Temari No Sabaku, la mujer que lleva la tienda, es una estúpida.

Sakura se ensombreció un poco; pero Itachi se dio cuenta de que no iba contra él. Estaba descubriendo que el instinto de supervivencia creaba unos atajos sorprendentes, hacia la empatía. Se encontró más sintonizado con sus estados de ánimo, sus "ciclos". La escuchaba sonar como si fuese un reloj estropeado.

—Pero, además de estúpida, es mala. Se ha divorciado dos veces y ahora vive con un tabernero. Por eso, cuando usted dijo que era una antigüedad...

—Se ve muy bien —le dijo.

Ella calló unos instantes y luego murmuró como en confesión.

—Le falta la H.

—¿Ah, si?

—Si, mire.

Levantó la máquina para que él pudiese ver el semicírculo de letras y entre ellas la palanca que faltaba como una mella en una dentadura vieja, pero completa.

—Ya veo.

Volvió a ponerla en su sitio. La cama se movió un poco. Itachi calculó que la máquina debía pesar unos veinte kilos. La "Remignton" le sonrió prometiéndole problemas.

—Ella quería cuarenta y cinco ryos, pero me rebajó cinco por la letra que le falta —explicó Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona que decía: no soy ninguna tonta.

Itachi le sonrió a su vez. El Tsukiyomi se acercaba. Eso hacía que le resultase fácil sonreír y mentir.

—¿Se la rebajó? ¿No será que usted regateó?

Sakura se atiesó un poquito.

—Le dije que la ene era una letra importante —concedió.

—Hmp…supongo que esta bien.

Había hecho un nuevo descubrimiento. Comprender a un psicótico es fácil cuando se le ha cogido el paso.

Sakura le sonrió con astucia como invitándole a compartir un secreto delicioso.

—Le dije que la H era una de las letras del apellido de mi escritor favorito.

—Y es la letra inicial del apellido de mi enfermera favorita.

La sonrisa le resplandeció. Increíblemente, sus sólidas mejillas se sonrojaron. Itachi pensó que así se vería un horno.

—Adulador —sonrió alelada.

—No, no la estoy adulando en absoluto.

—Bueno —pareció desconectarse por un momento, no en blanco, sino complacida, un poco turbada, tomándose un momento para organizar sus pensamientos.

Itachi podía haber disfrutado hasta cierto punto del modo en que se estaban desarrollando las cosas; sí no hubiese sido por el peso de la máquina y si él no estuviese tan fuera de forma y tan debilitado. Parecía sonreírle prometiéndole problemas con el diente que le faltaba.

—La silla de ruedas me salió mucho más cara —dijo ella entonces—. Los aparatos de ortopedia se han esfumado desde que yo...—y Sakura se cortó, frunció las cejas, se aclaró la garganta, y volvió a mirarle, sonriendo—. Pero ya es hora de que empiece a sentarse y no lamento el precio ni un poquito. Usted no puede escribir acostado, ¿verdad?

—No...

—Tengo una tabla..., la corté a la medida..., y papel... Espere.

Salió corriendo de la habitación como una niña dejando a Itachi y a la máquina para que se observasen mutuamente. La sonrisa del hombre desapareció en cuanto la mujer le dio la espalda. La de la "Remington" no había cambiado.

Sakura volvió con un paquete de papel opalina lisa, envuelto en un empaque castaño y una tabla de un metro de ancho por uno y medio de largo.

—¡Mire!

Puso la tabla en los brazos de la silla de ruedas que estaba al lado de la cama como el solemne esqueleto de un visitante. Itachi vio en seguida al fantasma de si mismo sentado tras la tabla, como aprisionado en un cepo.

Colocó la máquina sobre la tabla, de cara al fantasma, y el paquete de opalina, el papel que él más odiaba en el mundo por la forma en que se borraban las letras cuando las hojas se rozaban entre si. Acababa de crear una especie de estudio de inválido.

—¿Qué le parece?

—Se ve muy bien —dijo soltando la mentira más grande de su vida con absoluta naturalidad, y entonces hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta conocía perfectamente—: ¿Qué cree usted que voy a escribir ahí?

—Pero, Itachi-sama —le respondió volviéndose a mirarle, con los ojos bailando en su cara sonrojada—, yo no lo creo. ¡Yo lo sé! Usted va a utilizar esta máquina para escribir una nueva novela. ¡Su mejor novela! ¡El retomo de Hikaru!

El retomo de Hikaru. No sintió nada en absoluto. Supuso que un hombre que acabase de cortarse una mano con un serrucho eléctrico debía sentir esa misma especie de nada mientras se miraba con estúpida sorpresa la muñeca sangrante.

—Sí. —La cara de Sakura resplandeció como un faro, y sus frágiles manos se parapetaron a la altura de sus pechos—. ¡Será un libro sólo para mí, Itachi-sama! ¡Mi pago por haberle devuelto la salud! ¡La única copia del último libro de Hikaru! ¡Tendré algo que ninguna persona en el mundo podrá poseer, por más que lo desee! ¡Imagínese!

—Sakura-san, Hikaru está muerta.

Pero, aunque pareciera increíble, ya estaba pensando:

_Puedo hacerla volver. _

El pensamiento le llenó de cansancio y repugnancia, pero no de sorpresa. Después de todo, un hombre que puede destruir una de sus mejores obras quemándolas como una parrillada al aire libre, debe ser capaz de escribir lo que le manden.

—No, no lo está —replicó Sakura, embelesada—. Cuando yo estaba..., cuando estaba enfadada con usted, sabía que ella no se hallaba verdaderamente muerta. Yo sabia que usted no podía matarla realmente. Porque usted es bueno.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó Itachi.

Miró a la máquina, la cual le sonrió susurrándole: "Vamos a ver cómo eres de bueno, amiguito."

—¡Si!

—Sakura-san, no sé si puedo sentarme en esa silla de ruedas. La última vez que quise sentarme en la cama me...

—La última vez le dolió, seguro que le dolió. Y la próxima también le dolerá. Puede que hasta un poquito más. Pero llegará un momento, y no tardará mucho aunque a usted se lo parezca, en que le dolerá un poco menos. Y luego cada vez menos...

—Sakura-san, ¿puede decirme una cosa?

—Por supuesto, Itachi-sama.

—Si le escribo esta historia...

—¡Novela! Una novela bonita y larga como las otras, tal vez más larga.

Cerró los ojos un momento, volvió a abrirlos.

—Está bien, si le escribo esa novela, ¿me dejará irme cuando esté terminada?

Por un momento, una nube de inquietud le barrió los ojos y entonces lo miró con atención, estudiándolo.

—Habla como si le tuviera prisionero, Itachi-sama.

Él siguió mirándola sin contestarle.

—Creo que para cuando haya terminado, estará hasta..., hasta la coronilla de ver gente aquí —le dijo—. ¿Es eso lo que quiere escuchar, Itachi-sama?

—Era eso lo que quería escuchar, si.

—Vaya, francamente, sabia que los escritores tenían el ego muy desarrollado, pero ignoraba que eso significaba también ingratitud.

Él no respondió y, después de un rato, ella desvió la mirada, impaciente y un poco turbada.

Itachi dijo, finalmente:

—Necesitaré todos los libros de Hikaru, si los tiene, porque no tengo ninguna concordancia.

—Claro que los tengo. —Y luego—: ¿Qué es una concordancia?

—Es una carpeta de hojas sueltas donde guardo todos los datos de Hikaru, personajes y lugares, casi todo; pero con índices interrelacionados de distintos modos. El tiempo, datos históricos...

Vio que ella apenas le escuchaba. Era la segunda vez que ella no demostraba ni más mínimo interés por un truco profesional que hubiese hechizado a una clase de futuros escritores. La razón, pensó, era la simplicidad en si misma. Sakura Haruno era la perfecta espectadora, una mujer que adoraba las historias sin que le importara el mecanismo de su construcción. Era la encarnación del odiado "lector constante". No quería saber nada de sus concordancias y de sus índices porque Hikaru y los personajes que la rodeaban eran, para ella, perfectamente reales. Los índices no le decían nada. Si él le hubiese hablado de los distintos campos de entrenamiento que esperaba verse en el período Edo, habría mostrado la misma indiferencia.

—Me aseguraré de que tenga sus libros. Están un poco usados, pero es señal de que un libro se ha leído y se ha amado mucho, ¿no es así?

—Si —le dijo sin tener que mentir esa vez—. Así es.

—Voy a aprender a encuadernar —dijo arrobada—. Voy a encuadernar El regreso de Hikaru yo misma.

—Eso está bien —dijo Itachi por decir algo, al tiempo que empezaba a sentir el estómago un poco revuelto.

—Ahora me voy para que pueda ponerse el gorro de pensar. Esto es emocionante. ¿No le parece?

—Sí, Sakura-san, seguro que sí.

—Volveré dentro de media hora con una pechuga de pollo y puré de patatas y guisantes. Hasta un poco de gelatina, ya que se ha portado como un niño bueno. Y me aseguraré de que tenga puntualmente su medicina para el dolor. Hasta puede tomarse una cápsula más por la noche, si la necesita. Quiero estar segura de que duerme bien porque tiene que volver a trabajar mañana. Se recuperará más de prisa cuando esté trabajando; apuesto lo que quiera.

Se fue hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y luego, grotescamente, le tiró un beso. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Itachi no quería mirar la máquina de escribir y, durante un rato, logró resistirse; pero, al final, sus ojos rodaron impotentes hacia el artefacto. Estaba en la cómoda, sonriendo. Mirarla era como contemplar un instrumento de tortura, bota, potro, cuerdas, que está inactivo, pero sólo por el momento.

"_Creo que para cuando haya terminado, estará hasta la coronilla de ver gente"._

_¡Ay, Sakura! Nos estabas mintiendo a los dos, Yo lo sabía y tú también lo sabias. Te lo vi en los ojos._

El panorama que ahora se abría ante los suyos era extremadamente desagradable: seis semanas de vida que pasaría sufriendo con sus huesos rotos y renovando sus relaciones con Hikaru Mikazuki.

_Entonces no lo hagas. Enfurécela. Es como una botella ambulante de nitroglicerina. Agítala un poquito. Hazla explotar. Será mejor que quedarse aquí sufriendo._

Trató de contemplar las W dobles entrelazadas en el teclado, pero muy pronto se encontró mirando otra vez la máquina. Estaba encima de la cómoda, mellada, muda y densa; llena de palabras que él no quería escribir.

_Eso no te lo crees ni tú, viejo amigo. Quieres seguir viviendo aunque te duela, Si eso significa sacar a la estúpida Hikaru otra vez a escena para que siga sus estúpidas aventuras, lo harás, o al menos lo intentarás. Pero antes vas a tener que tratar conmigo y creo que no me gusta tu cara._

—Estamos en paz —repuso Itachi.

Trató de desviar la mirada hacia el cielo gris a través de la ventana, pero muy pronto sus ojos volvieron, sin darse cuenta, a la máquina con una fascinación que era a un tiempo ávida y preocupada.

—_0—_

Sentarse en la silla no le supuso tanto dolor como temía. Mejor. Sabía por experiencia que luego le dolería mucho.

Sakura había puesto la bandeja de comida en la cómoda, acercando luego la silla de ruedas a la cama. Le ayudó a sentarse y sintió un relámpago de dolor en el área pélvica, pero se le calmó en seguida. Entonces, ella se inclinó. Su cuello, se le había apretado contra el hombro haciéndole escuchar por un instante el latido de su pulso. Lo había tomado luego con el brazo derecho alrededor del cuello y el izquierdo en torno a las caderas.

—Trate de no moverse de las rodillas para abajo mientras haga esto.

Y entonces lo deslizó hacia la silla con la misma facilidad que si deslizase o introdujese un libro en el hueco de una estantería. Sí, era fuerte. Y la idea le aterraba más a Itachi, siendo que ella no tenía una apariencia meramente fuerte. Aunque él hubiese estado en buena forma, el resultado de un combate con Sakura habría sido dudoso.

Le puso la tabla delante.

—¿Ve lo bien que encaja? —le dijo, volviendo a la cómoda para buscar la comida.

—¿Sakura-san?

—Sí.

—¿Podría poner la máquina de cara a la pared?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Se puede saber por qué quiere que haga una cosa así?

_Porque no quiero que se pase toda la noche sonriéndome._

—Es una vieja superstición. Siempre pongo la máquina de cara a la pared antes de empezar a escribir. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—:Lo hago todas las noches mientras estoy escribiendo.

—Ah…entiendo —de nuevo apareció aquella sonrisa tonta en el rostro de ella—Es como aquello de que si pisas una grieta se muere tu madre—comentó—. Yo nunca piso una grieta, si puedo evitarlo. —Volvió la máquina de forma que ya sólo sonreía a la pared—. ¿Está mejor así?

—Mucho mejor.

—Qué tontito es —le dijo mientras empezaba a darle la comida.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Proximo Viernes ¡Gran final!**


	10. Hikaru 4

**Hikaru**

**Capítulo 13: "Una larga marcha"**

— ¿Distinto a éste? —Sakura le preguntó, golpeando el paquete de hojas opalina envuelto en celofán— Pero, si es el más caro de todos. Lo pregunté cuando fui a la papelería.

— ¿No le dijo nunca su madre que lo más caro no siempre es lo mejor?

El ceño de Sakura se ensombreció. Había empezado a la defensiva, seguía con indignación e Itachi supuso que ahora empezaría la furia.

—Pues no, no me lo dijo. Lo que si me dijo, señor Sabelotodo, es que cuando se compra barato se consigue baratija.

Itachi había llegado a descubrir que el clima interior de Sakura era como la primavera en Amegakure. La mujer estaba llena de tormentas esperando desatarse y, si él hubiese sido un granjero observando un cielo como la cara que Sakura tenía en esos momentos, iría de inmediato a recoger a la familia para meterla en el refugio. Su frente estaba demasiado blanca. Los costados de la nariz le batían a un ritmo regular, como las de un animal olfateando el fuego. Sus manos habían empezado a abrirse y a cerrarse con violencia, agarrando y exprimiendo el aire.

Su miedo y su vulnerabilidad le gritaron que hiciera marcha atrás, que tratase de aplacarla mientras aún estaba a tiempo, si es que aún lo estaba. Pero había otra parte de sí mismo, más calculadora y menos acobardada, recordándole que no podría desempeñar el papel de escritor omnipotente si se aterrorizaba e intentaba aplacarla cada vez que ella tronara. Sólo conseguiría de esa forma que explotara con más frecuencia.

_Si no tuvieses algo que ella desea ardientemente_, razonaba esa parte, _te habría llevado al hospital de inmediato o te hubiese matado para protegerse de los Yamanaka. Porque, para Sakura, el mundo está lleno de Yamanakas acechando tras todos los arbustos. Si no controlas a esta perra ahora mismo, Itachi, tal vez nunca puedas hacerlo._

Ella estaba respirando cada vez más rápido, casi al punto de hiperventilación. También se aceleraba el ritmo de sus manos e Itachi se dio cuenta de que en un instante habría perdido por completo la oportunidad de controlarla.

Haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba, y tratando desesperadamente de lograr el tono justo de dureza e irritación, le dijo:

—Será mejor que se controle. Con enfurecerse no va a cambiar las cosas.

Ella se quedó paralizada, como sí la hubiese abofeteado, y lo miró dolida.

—Sakura-san —le dijo pacientemente—, esto no conduce a ninguna parte.

—Es un truco. Usted no quiere escribir mi libro y por eso esta inventando trucos para no empezar. Ya sabía que lo haría. Seguro. Pero no le va a servir de nada. No...

—Eso es una tontería. ¿He dicho yo que no iba a empezar?

—No, no; pero...

—Pues si voy a hacerlo y, si me deja que le enseñe una cosa, verá cuál es el problema. Deme esa lapicera de allá, por favor.

Itachi acababa de inventarse una pausa, pero consiguió el efecto deseado. Ella pareció más confundida que nunca, perdida en un mundo especializado del que no tenía ni el más remoto conocimiento. La confusión había disipado su cólera. Ya no sabía siquiera si tenía derecho a estar furiosa.

Le alcanzó la consabida lapicera, la puso de golpe encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —le dijo enfurruñada.

—Observe.

Abrió el paquete de opalina y sacó una hoja. Tomó el lapicero y trazó un par de líneas, entonces deslizó el pulgar sobre la superficie del papel. Ambas rayas se emborronaron hacia donde se deslizaba su pulgar.

— ¿Ve?

— ¿Y qué?

—La cinta de la máquina también se borra, no tanto como la marca del lápiz, pero más que el trazo una pluma.

— ¿Va usted a frotar cada página con sus dedos?

—El simple roce de las páginas basta para borrarlas en unas semanas y hasta en unos días -le dijo—. Y cuando se está trabajando con un manuscrito, se le mueve bastante. Siempre se está mirando atrás para buscar un nombre o una fecha. —su voz era baja, y demasiado seria—Mire, Sakura-san, una de las primeras cosas que uno aprende en este negocio es que los editores detestan leer manuscritos presentados en opalina tanto como detestan los que les presentan a mano.

—No le llame así, odio que le llame así.

Itachi la miró sinceramente perplejo.

— ¿Que le llame el qué?

—Usted pervierte el talento que Dios le dio llamándolo negocio. Lo odio.

—Lo siento.

—Debería sentirlo —le dijo con la cara pétrea—. Igual podría llamarle prostitución.

_No, Sakura-san, _pensó Itachi lleno de ira_. Esto no es prostitución. "Shinobi" intentaba precisamente lo contrario. Volver a la vida a una estúpida campesina que cosecha cebollas y estaba enamorada de dos bastardos, sí._

—Buena premisa —admitió, resignado a que no se podía lidiar con una mujer paranoica y con semejantes arranques de ira. En esos casos, era mejor dejar que la avalancha se detuviese por si sola, en vez de franquear una débil barricada—. Y ahora, volviendo al asunto del papel...

—Le traeré su maldito papelito —le interrumpió resentida—. Dígame exactamente qué es lo que tengo que traer y se lo traeré.

—Mientras entienda que estoy de su parte.

—No me haga reír. Nadie ha estado de mi parte, ni mi madre.

—Puede creer entonces lo que le parezca —le dijo Itachi—. Si es usted tan insegura que no puede creer que le estoy agradecido por haberme salvado la vida, es cosa suya.

La estaba observando atentamente y volvió a ver en sus ojos un brillo de incertidumbre, un deseo de creer.

Bien. Muy bien.

La miró con toda la sinceridad que pudo fingir mientras se imaginaba otra vez clavándole un trozo de vidrio en la garganta, y dejando manar hasta la última gota de la sangre que alimentaba aquel cerebro demente.

—Por lo menos deberá creer que estoy de parte del libro. Usted ha dicho que lo encuadernaría. Supongo que quiso decir el manuscrito, las páginas mecanografiadas.

—Claro que es eso lo que quise decir.

Sí claro que si, porque si llevara el manuscrito a un impresor, podría provocar preguntas. Usted puede ser ingenua en cuanto al mundo de los libros y de las ediciones, pero no tanto. Itachi Uchiha ha desaparecido y su impresor podría recordar haber recibido un manuscrito del tamaño de un libro relacionado con el personaje más famoso de él, por las mismas fechas de su desaparición, ¿no? Y seguramente recordaría las instrucciones. Tan insólitas que cualquier impresor las recordaría. Una sola copia impresa de un manuscrito tan voluminoso como una novela.

Sólo una.

¿Que cómo era la mujer, oficial? Pues, era una mujer delgada, demasiado delgada y de cabello…¡ah, claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Cabello rosa. Un momento. Tengo su nombre y su dirección en los archivos, Déjeme revisar las copias de las facturas.

—No hay nada malo en ella —le dijo Itachi, interrumpiendo aquella casi agradable visión. Imposible "visión", mejor dicho—. Un manuscrito encuadernado puede ser muy bonito, como una buena edición de folios. Pero un libro debe durar mucho tiempo, Sakura-san, y si escribo éste en opalina, dentro de diez años no va a tener más que páginas emborronadas, a menos que lo deje siempre en un estante.

Pero ella no haría eso. Kami, claro que no. Ella lo tomaría todos los días, tal vez cada pocas horas, para así alimentar su morbo.

Su cara había cobrado un extraño aspecto de granito. No le gustó esa expresión de terquedad, esa mirada que casi se jactaba de su dureza. Le ponía nervioso. Podía calcular su furor; pero algo había en esa expresión que era tan opaca como infantil.

—No tiene que insistir; ya le he dicho que le conseguiré su papel. ¿De qué clase?

—En esa papelería a la que usted va...

—"El Parche de Papel".

—Sí, "El Parche de Papel". Les dice que quiere dos resmas, una resma es un paquete de quinientas hojas.

—Ya lo sé, Itachi-sama. No soy tan ignorante.

—Ya sé que no lo es —Itachi le dijo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. El dolor había empezado a recorrer sus piernas de arriba abajo y le gritaba desde el área pélvica. Llevaba casi una hora sentado y la dislocación de allá abajo se estaba quejando.

_Tranquilízate, por Dios. No pierdas todo lo que has ganado. Pero ¿he ganado algo, o es simplemente que me lo quiero creer?_

—Pida dos resmas de papel blanco bond. Dos resmas de ese papel le costarán menos que este paquete de opalina y bastarán para hacer todo el trabajo, corrección incluida.

—Iré ahora mismo —dijo, levantándose de repente.

La miró alarmado, comprendiendo que tenía la intención de volver a dejarlo sin el medicamento, y esta vez sentado. Era una postura dolorosa y, cuando ella regresara, por mucha prisa que se diera, el dolor seria monstruoso.

—No tiene que hacer eso —se apresuró a decir—. La opalina sirve para empezar; después de todo, tengo que pasarlo luego a limpio.

—Sólo un tonto empezaría un buen trabajo con una herramienta mala.

Sakura tomó el paquete de opalina, hizo una pelota con la página que él había utilizado, la tiró a la papelera y se volvió hacia Itachi. La expresión pétrea cubría su cara como una máscara. Sus ojos brillaban igual que monedas pulidas.

—Ahora me voy a la ciudad —decidió—. Ya sé que quiere empezar cuanto antes, puesto que está de mi parte. —Sus últimas palabras sonaron con un intenso sarcasmo, y a Itachi le pareció que con más odio hacia sí misma del que ella podía sospechar—. Así que no voy a perder tiempo en volver a acostarlo.

Sonrió estirando los labios en una grotesca mueca de marioneta y se le acercó con sus zapatos silenciosos de enfermera. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo y él se echó atrás, sin poder evitarlo, lo cual intensificó aquella sonrisa de muerta viviente.

—Aunque sospecho que tendremos que retrasar el comienzo de El regreso de Hikaru por uno, dos o tal vez tres días. Si, puede que pasen tres días antes de que usted pueda volver a sentarse, puesto que sentirá un gran dolor. Qué lástima. Tenía champaña en el congelador; tendré que volver a bajarlo.

—Sakura-san, de verdad, puedo empezar si usted...

—No, Itachi-sama. —Fue hasta la puerta y se volvió mirándolo con su cara pétrea; sólo sus ojos, esas monedas pulidas, parecían estar vivos bajo el anaquel de su entrecejo—. Quiero que se quede pensando en una cosa: tal vez crea que puede engañarme, ya sé que parezco estúpida y lenta, pero no soy ni una cosa ni la otra, Itachi-sama.

De repente la cara se le descompuso. La obstinación pétrea se le vino abajo, y apareció el rostro de una criatura con una furia loca. El escritor pensó por un momento que la intensidad de su terror podría matarle. ¿Había creído ganar algo? ¿Lo había creído? ¿Se podía desempeñar el papel de escritor con un carcelero demente?

Arrancó hacia él, las piernas pesadas, las rodillas flexionadas, los codos subiendo y bajando como pistones en el aire estancado de la habitación de enfermo. El pelo saltaba y se enredaba en torno a su cara a medida que se libraba de las horquillas que lo mantenían recogido. Su paso ya no era silencioso, sino como la marcha de un gigante asolando algún solitario valle.

— ¡Chaaaaaa! —gritó y lanzó el puño cerrado contra el montón de sal que había sido la rodilla izquierda de Itachi Uchiha.

El dolor se desparramó y le cubrió con una blanca y radiante mortaja. Echó atrás la cabeza y chilló, infladas las venas del cuello y de la frente.

Ella arrancó la máquina de escribir de la tabla, levantándola como si fuera una caja de cartón vacía, y la tiró sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Así que quédese ahí sentado —le dijo con los labios tirantes en una mueca de risa— y piense en quién manda aquí y en todo el daño que puedo hacerle si se porta mal o si intenta engañarme. Quédese ahí y grite si quiere porque nadie podrá escucharle. Nadie pasa por aquí, porque todos saben que Sakura Haruno está loca, están enterados de lo que hizo, aunque la declarasen inocente.

Fue hacia la puerta, se volvió otra vez y él chilló de nuevo esperando otra carga de toro como la anterior. Eso la hizo sonreír todavía más.

—Y le diré otra cosa —dijo suavemente—. Creen que me salí con la mía y tienen razón. Piense en eso, Itachi-sama, mientras estoy en la ciudad buscándole su jodido papelito.

Se fue dando un portazo con fuerza suficiente para hacer temblar la casa. Luego se escuchó el ruido de la llave.

Él se recostó temblando, aunque trataba de no hacerlo porque aumentaba su dolor. Pero las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Una y otra vez la veía volar a través de la habitación, una y otra vez la veía lanzar el puño, sobre los restos de su rodilla, con la fuerza de un borracho furioso que diera martillazos sobre una barra de roble. Se sentía desolado por aquella horrible marea blanquiazul de dolor.

—Kami…—gimió mientras la camioneta arrancaba con un golpe y un rugido—. Por favor, Dios mío, sácame de esto o mátame.

El ruido del motor se perdió carretera abajo. Dios no hizo ninguna de las cosas que le había suplicado, y él se quedó con sus lágrimas y su dolor completamente despierto y chillando furioso.

No. Dios parecía haberse ido lejos, muy lejos y no escucharle. Ni el resto de ese día…ni el del mes.

**Capitulo 14****: "Sakura"**

El auto dejó su marcha y Shisui Uchiha se detuvo, justamente frente a la estación de gas, colindante con los límites de Amegakure. Saló del vehículo, avistando el escueto entorno.

Sendas llanuras de dispar follaje se extendían en las lejanías y el cielo anunciaba un gris tormenta nada favorecedor, a pesar de ser casi mediodía. El oficial se abotonó el grueso abrigo, ante el húmedo viento de tormenta venidera, maldiciendo internamente.

"_Demasiado tiempo…mierda"._

El prolongado viaje, había sido mas postergado aun. Una semana inicialmente, luego dos…luego un mes. Y finalmente, habían sido tres meses, desde que las autoridades de Amegakure dieron por terminado el reporte redactado allá y corroborado en Konohagakure respecto a la desaparición de Itachi Uchiha.

Shisui poco pudo hacer en coalición con la judicatura de Amegakure. Una pila de papeles ya sellados, investigaciones e interrogatorios corroborados y…

El auto

Ah, claro. El abollado Datsun, convertido ahora en una pieza de chatarra, con la portezuela del lado del conductor completamente desprendida. El vivo recuerdo del vehículo, cuya estructura ahora se hallaba arremolinada en el vertedero de chatarra en los límites del condado.

Y eso tampoco había servido de mucho. Los objetos son mudos, después de todo.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. No, Shisui uchiha iba a…

— ¿Tanque lleno? —la voz del dependiente le distrajo, haciéndole sobresaltar levemente.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que si desea el tanque lleno.

Shisui simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Un desgarbado papelillo se asomaba entre el bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta y lo sacó, aun con aquel impulso que había estado rondando en su mente durante toda la mañana.

—Disculpe —dijo dirigiéndose escuetamente al dependiente— ¿Sabe usted si la familia Nara y los Yamanaka son los únicos domicilios habitados cerca del camino rural?

La pregunta era escueta, seca pero dotada de un peculiar dejo de interés. El muchacho se llevó una mano al mentón, en tono dubitativo. Pareció esbozar una especie de gruñido inentendible y bajo y luego se dirigió al Uchiha.

—Hum, bueno…—hizo una pausa y Shisui notó esto no como una inseguridad, sino una duda emergente, casi estremecedora—…A casi tres kilómetros de la rural, pasando la plantación de los Nara esta la granja Haruno.

— ¿La habita alguien actualmente?

Nuevamente el joven hizo otra pausa.

—Sólo una mujer, de veintitantos…es la hija de Kouji y Hanako, se quedó a cargo de la propiedad cuando ellos fallecieron. No le vemos muy seguido por aquí, al menos no entre semana y cuando viene siempre llega a cargar gasolina a la abarrotera Sabaku No. —se le vio proyectar un intento de sonrisa—Nunca viene aquí, je…será porque no vendemos toda esa indumentaria de papel para escribir y esas cosas.

Y algo no embonaba. Shisui Uchiha, con casi doce años de servicio policiaco, estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de respuestas en interrogatorios, y aunque esta espontánea charla no figuraba como tal, finalmente encontró una de las piezas que tanto necesitaba; aquella falencia en la descripción de hechos. Aquel diminuto eslabón…

— ¿Papel? —dijo como si el asunto no tuviese importancia, más que nada para que el joven no se cohibiese y omitiese algún dato útil—Si la mujer esa tiene una granja, para qué necesita papel para escribir. ¿Tiene algún otro oficio o algo así?

—No lo se, la tipeja es un demasiado rara. —El muchacho negó alzándose de hombros—Ha estado comprando material para encuadernar, papel y cinta de máquina para escribir —sonrió nuevamente, esta vez mostrando una hilera de desiguales dientes—je, creí que esas cosas ya no se usaban. Pero se que compra todo eso en el expendio de Temari-san, mi novia trabaja con ella.

Cinta para maquina. Papel…encuadernación.

Shisui ahogó un suspiro.

—Bien, tal vez vaya a visitar a Haruno-san entonces. Estoy buscando información sobre la desaparición de un escritor…Uchiha Itachi, y…

—Ah si, vi la nota en las noticias. —Interrumpió el joven—Hubo mucha gente escudriñando por los alrededores. Pobre diablo, nunca encontraron su cuerpo. ¿Usted es reportero o algo así?

—Algo así…—Shisui volvió a abotonarse la chaqueta hasta el cuello y subió de nuevo a su vehículo. Pagó la gasolina y una fracción a modo de propina—Gracias por la información…

—Suigetsu —asintió el muchacho—Suigetsu Hosuki.

**Capítulo 15: Letras que iniciaron con sangre**

El lenguaje del libro se había vuelto otra vez florido y exagerado. No llegaba a ser todavía una auto parodia; pero flotaba constante en esa dirección y él parecía incapaz de evitarlo. Los lapsos de continuidad habían empezado a proliferar con el sigilo de las ratas que crían en los rincones de los sótanos: por espacio de treinta páginas.

Tras un coma, que en la antigüedad habían interpretado como muerte repentina, la joven campesina Mikazuki-san había sido enterrada viva. Hubiera muerto, hubiera permanecido presa de aquella fría y húmeda prisión de cedro a no ser por el abad Hirokuso. Y era asi, como Hikaru Mikazuki…había vuelto a la vida.

Tras casi un mes de agonía…¿o eran dos?

_No importa, Itachi_, se dijo una y otra vez en aquellos días anteriores a que la "Remignton" escupiese primero las T y luego las S, esta maldita cosa está casi terminada. Lo estaba. Trabajar en ella era una tortura y terminarla iba a suponer el fin de su vida. Que lo último empezase a parecerle ligeramente más atractivo que lo primero, lo decía todo sobre el estado cada vez peor de su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu. Y el libro seguía adelante a pesar de todo, aparentemente independiente a todo. Las gotas de continuidad eran molestas pero secundarias. Estaba teniendo más problemas con la ficción de los que nunca antes había tenido. El juego de "¿Puedes?" se había convertido en un ejercicio laborioso más que en simple y buena diversión. Sin embargo, la obra había seguido avanzando a pesar de todas las cosas horribles a las que Sakura lo había sometido, y podía bromear sobre el modo en que algo, sus agallas tal vez, se le había ido con la poca o nula esperanza. Pero aun así, era buena tela, la mejor novela de Hikaru hasta el momento. El argumento no podía ser más melodramático, pero estaba bien construido; y era, a su propia modesta manera, divertido.

Si alguna vez fuese publicado en algo más que la severamente limitada edición de Sakura Haruno (primera edición: un ejemplar), estaba seguro de que se vendería como rosquillas.

Sí, suponía que lograría terminarlo si la maldita máquina seguía tirando.

"_Parecía que eras tan dura,"_ Itachi lo había pensado una vez, después de uno de sus compulsivos ejercicios de levantamiento. Sus brazos delgados temblaban y tenía la frente cubierta con una delgada capa de sudor. _"Sólo que ya has vomitado una tecla y puedo ver cómo algunas otras (la t, la e, la g por ejemplo) empiezan a bailar... unas veces inclinándose hacia un lado; otras, hacia otro; en ocasiones marcando muy alto, saltando del reglón, y en algunos casos un poco más abajo de la línea". _

Había mirado a la máquina de escribir con intensidad cansada.

_Sigue, sigue y rómpete. Terminaré de todos modos. Si ella quiere buscarme una de repuesto, se lo agradeceré, pero si no lo hace, seguiré en mis libretas._

_Lo que no haré será gritar._

_No gritaré._

_Yo._

_No…._

**Capítulo 16: Shisui**

—¿Puedo…ayudarle en algo? —resolló la voz de ella, temblorosa…como un témpano de hielo balanceándose.

Al otro lado del umbral, se encontraba todo aquello que ella no hubiera querido ver. Era como tener la aletargada sensación de despertarse de un sueño. Un sueño que se había desecho.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Soy Uchiha Shisui, del departamento…

—Señorita —Sakura corrigió al instante. La palabra emergió de sus pálidos labios, apretados y trémulos—Señorita Sakura Haruno.

Shisui asintió con la cabeza, como mero gesto de formalidad.

—Mire, estoy haciendo una inspección obligada por el departamento de Amegakure. Hacía un par de meses de la desaparición de un escritor, de nombre Itachi Uchiha. Sólo corroboramos que…

—Oh si, lo supe. Es una pena —Sakura se adelantó a decir—.Fui la primera en enterarme, soy su admiradora numero uno.

Y apareció aquella sonrisa fingida. Aterradora, como mirar hacia un profundo pozo. Shisui estuvo a punto de proferir algo, y ella se lo impidió, de nuevo.

—Siento esto, oficial. ¿Era familiar suyo, verdad?

—Mi primo. Aun así, tenemos que corroborar que…

—Lo siento, pero es que tengo prisa. Voy de salida así que no se si sea posible algún otro horario de visita.

Shisui negó.

—Será rápido, es sólo una inspección de rutina…

Y de nuevo la sensación de estremecimiento se apoderó de Sakura Haruno. Sin embargo…podía arreglárselas, ¿verdad?

—Sólo el piso de abajo —remitió ella—El de arriba lo he fumigado, hay una plaga de termitas y están todas las puertas tapiadas.

Él sólo espetó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

—**0—**

_No gritaré._

_Yo._

_No…._

¡No gritaré!

Estaba en la ventana, totalmente despierto ahora, completamente consciente de que el coche de la guardia del Estado que estaba en el camino de Sakura era tan real como una vez lo había sido su libertad.

_¡GRITA!, ¡MALDICIÓN, GRITA!_

Quería hacerlo, pero su hábito de dominarse era demasiado fuerte, una deformación. Ni siquiera podía abrir la boca. Quiso abrir la boca y no pudo.

Trató de levantar las manos y no lo consiguió.

Un horrible gemido pasó a través de sus labios cerrados y sus manos hacían sonidos ligeros, fortuitos, tamborileando a los lados de la "Remington", pero eso era todo cuanto podía hacer, todo el control que parecía quedarle sobre su destino. En tiempo real, no duró mucho, tal vez sólo cinco segundos, quizá no más de diez. Pero dentro de Itachi Uchiha era como si se hubiese prolongado años.

Allí, ante sus ojos, estaba la salvación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era romper la ventana y el candado que la perra le había puesto en la lengua y gritar: ¡Ayúdeme, ayúdeme, sálveme de Sakura!

Al mismo tiempo, otra voz gritaba: ¡Seré bueno, Sakura! ¡No gritaré! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Prometo no gritar!

¿Lo sabia? ¿Había sabido antes de aquello hasta qué punto lo tenía acobardado, y cuánto de su ser esencial, el hígado y las luces del espíritu, le había arrancado? Supo en todo momento que lo había aterrorizado; pero ¿se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto su realidad subjetiva, tan fuerte que la había asumido sin cuestionársela, había sido borrada?

De lo que si tenía cierta certeza era de que le ocurriría algo mucho peor que la parálisis de la lengua, así como a lo que estaba escribiendo le iba a suceder algo mucho peor que la falta de una tecla, que la fiebre, que los lapsos de continuidad e incluso que la pérdida de sus agallas. La verdad de todo era tan simple en su horror, tan espantosamente simple... Se estaba muriendo por etapas; pero morir de aquella manera no era tan malo como había temido. También se estaba desvaneciendo, y eso era lo espantoso, porque era imbécil.

¡No grites!, siguió ordenándole la voz del miedo cuando el guardia abrió la puerta de su coche y salió retocando la colocación del sombrero.

Entonces lo vio. Realmente lo vio y las facciones, tan reconocibles, fueron el peor de su tormento.

Shisui.

¡Shisui!

(sí, grita)

Grita y se habrá terminado y puede terminar

(Nunca, nunca terminará hasta que este muerto)

Los labios se le abrieron con un sonido desgarrado. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y cerró los ojos. No tenía idea de si le iba a salir algo hasta que le salió.

— ¡SHISUI! -gritó Itachi.

Ahora sus manos temblorosas volaron como pájaros asustados agarrándose a los lados de su cabeza como para evitar que le explotasen los sesos.

— ¡Shisui! ¡Shisui! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

—**0—**

Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe. El guardia miraba hacia la casa. Itachi no le pudo ver los ojos por las gafas de policía, pero la inclinación de su cabeza expresaba sorpresa moderada. Se acercó un paso y luego se detuvo.

Itachi miró la tabla. Al lado de la máquina de escribir había un cenicero de cerámica. En una época hubiese estado lleno de colillas aplastadas. Ahora no tenía nada más peligroso para la salud que una goma de borrar de máquina y algunos sujetapapeles. Lo cogió y lo lanzó contra la ventana. El vidrio saltó hacia fuera. Para él, fue el sonido más liberador que había oído en su vida. Los muros se desmoronaron, pensó mareado, y gritó:

¡Aquí, ayúdame, cuidado con la mujer, está loca!

Shisui se quedó mirándolo. La boca se le abrió. Se quitó repentinamente las gafas y avanzó hasta el borde del camino. Entonces dijo las últimas tres palabras que Itachi le oiría decir, las últimas palabras que persona alguna le oiría pronunciar. Después de ellas produciría una serie de sonidos inarticulados, pero ninguna palabra real.

—Itachi…—exclamó —Eres…tú…

La atención de Itachi había estado tan fijamente concentrada en él que no vio a Sakura hasta que era demasiado tarde. Cuando se fijó en ella, sintió el golpe de un horror supersticioso. Sakura tenía la cara torcida en un gruñido paralizado. En una mano, llevaba una cruz de madera que había marcado la tumba de la vaca (Itachi no recordaba si era la número uno o la número dos), que finalmente había dejado de mugir.

El animal había muerto de verdad y cuando la primavera ablandó la tierra, Itachi vio desde su ventana, unas veces mudo de asombro y otras desbordado por ataques de risa, cómo ella cavaba la tumba en la que tardó casi todo el día, y luego arrastraba a la vaca, que se había ablandado considerablemente, desde el establo. Lo hizo con una cadena sujeta al enganche del remolque de la camioneta, en cuyo extremo ató al bovino por en medio del cuerpo.

Ahora ella llevaba la cruz como una lanza con la punta del travesaño vertical oscurecida, de tierra, apuntando a la espalda de Shisui.

— ¡Shisui! — Itachi gritó sabiendo que era demasiado tarde.

— ¡ARGH! —dijo el muchacho, y caminó lentamente hacia el pasto con la espalda arqueada y el vientre hacia fuera.

Su cara parecía la de un hombre con ataque de piedra en los riñones. La cruz empezó a colgar hacia la tierra mientras él se acercaba a la ventana donde estaba Itachi con su cara gris de inválido enmarcada por trozos de cristal roto. Estiró las manos sobre sus hombros, lentamente. Sakura se bajó del cortacésped y se quedó paralizada, con los dedos apretados contra las puntas de sus pechos. Entonces arremetió hacia delante y sacó la cruz de la espalda del policía.

Él se volvió hacia ella intentando coger su pistola de reglamento y Sakura le metió la punta de la cruz en el abdomen. Itachi pudo ver en la camisa marrón de su uniforme el corte donde había aterrizado el primer golpe.

Sakura volvió a sacar la cruz, cuya afilada punta se había partido dejando un muñón mellado y astillado, y volvió a enterrarla entre sus omoplatos. Los primeros dos golpes tal vez no habían entrado tanto como para causar daño; pero, esta vez, el soporte de la cruz penetró unos dos centímetros en la espalda del policía arrodillado, dejándolo extendido.

— ¡Toma! —Gritó Sakura, sacándole de la espalda la cruz—. ¿Te gusta esto, maldito bastardo?

— ¡Sakura, déjalo ya! —gritó Itachi.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él. En ese instante, brillaban como monedas entre sus desalineados cabellos rosáceos. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban en una mueca alegre de un loco que, al menos por el momento, se ha librado de toda inhibición. Luego, miró otra vez a Shisui.

— ¡Toma! —gritó.

Y volvió a hundirle la cruz en la espalda, en las caderas, en un muslo y en el cuello. Lo apuñaló una docena de veces gritando, "¡Toma!", cada vez que le clavaba la estaca. Entonces, el palo vertical de la cruz se partió en dos.

—Ahí tienes —dijo en un tono casi de conversación y se alejó por donde había venido. Justo antes de pasar por delante de Itachi, tiró a un lado la cruz como si ya no le interesase.

Itachi puso las manos en las ruedas de la silla sin saber muy bien a dónde pensaba ir ni qué iba a hacer, si hacia algo, cuando ella llegase. ¿A la cocina a coger un cuchillo, tal vez? No para matarla, qué va. Para matarla, no; para defenderse de su venganza cortándose las venas. No sabía si era ésa su intención; pero con toda seguridad parecía una buenísima idea porque, si alguna vez llegaba el momento de hacer mutis por el foro, era éste. Estaba cansado de que la furia de Sakura le fuese costando cada vez más pedazos de sí mismo.

Entonces vio algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Shisui

Shisui aún estaba vivo.

Levantó la cabeza. Pudo verle los ojos. Y se dio cuenta de lo asustado y lastimado que estaba. La sangre le corría a chorros por la cara. Consiguió sostenerse con las manos y ponerse de rodillas, cayó hacia delante y volvió a levantarse dolorosamente. Empezó a arrastrarse hacia el coche. Logró llegar trabajosamente a la suave pendiente de césped entre la casa y el camino, y allí perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Por un instante se quedó con las piernas levantadas, tan indefenso como una tortuga panza arriba. Se dejó caer hacia un lado y empezó el horrible esfuerzo de volver a ponerse de rodillas. Su uniforme, pantalones y camisa, se estaban oscureciendo de sangre. Las manchas pequeñas se extendían lentamente encontrándose con otras y haciéndose grandes.

Llegó al camino.

De repente, el ruido del cortacésped se hizo más fuerte.

Shisui volvió la cabeza. El miedo llegó a su cara medio atontada y volvió a buscar el arma. La sacó, grande y negra con un tambor largo y culata de madera. Y entonces Sakura reapareció muy alta, sobre el asiento, conduciendo el cortacésped a toda marcha.

—¡DISPÁRALE! —gritó Itachi.

Pero en vez de dispararle a Sakura Haruno con su viejo y sucio revólver, se le cayó.

Estiró la mano para recogerlo. Sakura giró bruscamente y pasó por encima de ella y del antebrazo. La sangre salió con un chorro sorprendente del expulsor de césped de la máquina. Shisui gritó. Se produjo un agudo sonido metálico cuando la cuchilla revolvente de la cortadora golpeó la pistola. Entonces Sakura giró por el prado lateral y su mirada cayó un segundo sobre la de Itachi, que supo con certeza lo que esa mirada significaba. Primero su primo, después él.

El chico estaba otra vez de costado. Cuando vio que la máquina volvía para echársele encima, rodó sobre la espalda y cayó frenéticamente tratando de empujarse bajo el coche donde ella no pudiese alcanzarle.

Ni siquiera llegó cerca. Sakura apretó al máximo el acelerador del cortacésped y se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza.

Itachi pudo captar la última mirada de unos horrorizados ojos castaños; vio jirones de la camisa marrón del uniforme colgando de un brazo alzado en un débil esfuerzo por protegerse, y cuando los ojos desaparecieron, Itachi volvió la cabeza.

El motor disminuyó de repente la velocidad y hubo una serie rápida de sonidos extrañamente líquidos.

Itachi gimió, con los ojos cerrados. Sólo los abrió cuando oyó la llave en la puerta de la cocina. La de su cuarto estaba abierta.

Vio a Sakura acercarse por el pasillo con sus viejas botas camperas, sus tejanos, con el llavero colgando de uno de los ojales del cinturón, y su camiseta manchada de sangre.

De todos modos, ella no le dio tiempo a hablar.

—Luego me las veré con usted —dijo y cerró la puerta.

—**0—**

Cayó la tarde y no llegó ningún policía. Sakura no pasó todo el tiempo con Itachi esperando a que oscureciese. Quería arreglar la ventana de su habitación, le dijo, y recoger los sujetapapeles y los vidrios rotos desparramados por el césped. Cuando, al día siguiente, llegase la Policía buscando a su oveja perdida, "no queremos que vean nada fuera de lo normal. ¿No es cierto, Itachi-sama?"

_Sólo deja que miren debajo del cortacésped. Sólo deja que miren ahí y verán algo bastante fuera de lo normal._

Pero, por más que intentaba visualizarlo, su vívida imaginación no lograba producir el guión apropiado.

— ¿Se pregunta por qué le he hecho todo esto, Itachi-sama? —le planteó antes de subir a ver qué podía hacer con la ventana.

—No —le respondió apagado.

—En parte, porque quiero que conozca exactamente cuáles son sus posibilidades y qué es lo que tiene que hacer para seguir viviendo. También deseo que sepa que acabaría con todo ahora mismo sino fuera por el libro. Todavía me importa ese libro. —Sonrió, era una sonrisa radiante y astuta— Verdaderamente, es la mejor historia de Hikaru y quiero saber cómo termina todo.

—Yo también, Sakura-san.

Le miró sorprendida.

—Pero usted lo sabe, ¿no?

—Cuando empiezo un libro, siempre creo que sé cómo van a salir las cosas, pero nunca escribí uno que me saliera realmente así. Y no es para sorprenderse, si lo piensa bien.

—Sí —dijo Sakura—, ya veo.

—Ahora mismo le veo al libro dos finales posibles. Uno es muy triste. El otro, aunque no es el típico final feliz, al menos conserva cierta esperanza en el futuro.

Sakura se alarmó y se puso, de pronto, tormentosa.

—No estará pensando en volverla a matar, Itachi-sama.

Él sonrió un poco.

— ¿Qué haría si la mato, Sakura-san? ¿Matarme a mí? Eso no me asusta. Puede que no sepa lo que va a ocurrirle a Hikaru, pero sé lo que va a pasarme a mí... y usted también lo sabe. Escribiré FIN y usted lo leerá y después usted escribirá FIN. ¿No es cierto? Nuestro fin. Ése no tengo que imaginarlo. La verdad no es realmente más extraña que la ficción, digan lo que digan. La mayoría de las veces uno sabe exactamente cómo van a salir las cosas.

—Pero...

—Creo que sé cuál va a ser el final. Tengo un ochenta por ciento de seguridad. Si sale así, le gustará. Pero aun cuando salga de esa manera, ninguno de los dos conocerá los detalles reales hasta que los escriba, ¿no es cierto?

—No, supongo que no. De todos modos, está casi acabado, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Itachi—, casi acabado. Una voz lejana y cercana a la vez, había llegado a él. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…era su exiguo sentido de supervivencia.

_Tenías una idea. ¿Cuál era?_

Entonces le vino. Le vino de inmediato, como llegan todas las buenas ideas, suave, redonda y completamente persuasiva en su siniestra perfección.

_Quémalo. Ojo por ojo… ¿no?_

Volvió, pero era borroso y débil. El dolor de sus riñones era peor. ¿Qué había dicho ella esa vez que incineró a "Shinobi"? Todo lo que hice fue... convencerle de que dejase el libro malo que había escrito y de que escribiese lo mejor que ha escrito en su vida.

Era posible que, en eso, hubiera una extraña verdad. Tal vez había sobrevalorado excesivamente lo bueno que era "Shinobi".

_¿Cómo te sentirías si te hiciese quemar "El retorno de Hikaru"?_, le susurró la voz interior, y saltó un poco. También se dio cuenta de que ésa no era la verdadera cuestión. El problema sería cómo se sentiría Sakura.

Sólo quémalo…

Y una sonrisa en su cara pálida y desvanecida apareció.

**Capítulo 17: "Casa de Fuego y Cenizas"**

En el cenicero había un estuchito de cerillos; pero sólo contenía uno, era todo lo que ella le había concedido. Con uno, sin embargo, debería bastarle.

Itachi podía oírla trajinando en el piso de arriba. Eso era bueno. Tendría tiempo suficiente para hacer sus pequeños preparativos, y le serviría de advertencia si decidía bajar antes de que él estuviese listo para encargarse de ella.

_Aquí viene el truco de verdad, Sakura-san. A ver si puedo realizarlo. A ver si puedo._

Se inclinó haciendo caso omiso al dolor de sus piernas y empezó a sacar el fragmento suelto de la tabla. La llamó cinco minutos después y oyó sus pasos en la escalera. Esperaba sentirse aterrorizado cuando las cosas llegasen a ese punto, y comprobó con alivio que se hallaba bastante tranquilo. La habitación estaba llena del olor del fluido de encender carbón, el mismo que ella había usado para quemar su manuscrito…y olvidado descuidadamente contra el marco de la puerta, en uno de sus tantos "episodios psicóticos". La tabla, extendida a través de los brazos de la silla, goteaba constantemente.

—Itachi-sama, ¿ha terminado de verdad? —gritó por el pasillo.

Itachi miró la pila de papel, empapada de fluido inflamable, que estaba en la tabla al lado de la odiosa "Remington".

—Bueno —le contestó—, hice todo lo que pude.

—Estupendo, estupendo. ¡Ay, casi no puedo creerlo! Después de todo este tiempo. Espere un momento. Traeré el champaña.

La oyó atravesar el linóleo de la cocina, anticipando cada crujido un instante antes de que se produjese. Itachi no se había fumado el cigarrillo, por supuesto, aún estaba en el alféizar. Era la cerilla lo que él quería. Esa única cerilla.

Tomó el cartucho del cenicero. Sacó la única que había. Ahora ella iba por el pasillo. Rascó la cerilla. No se encendió.

Calma, calma, todo se consigue con calma.

La rascó de nuevo. Nada.

Calma..., calma...

La rascó por tercera vez contra la tira oscura del dorso del librito, y una débil llama amarilla floreció en el extremo del palito de cartón.

—Sólo espero que este...

Sakura se detuvo, la palabra siguiente se le volvió hacia dentro, empujada por el aire que acababa de inspirar. Itachi estaba sentado tras una barricada de papel y la maquina de escribir. Su mano derecha tenía la pila de hojas; la portada se leía claramente:

_**EL RETORNO DE HIKARU**_

_**Por Itachi Uchiha**_

La mano hinchada de Itachi planeó sobre la empapada pila de papel con una cerilla encendida entre el pulgar y el índice. Sakura estaba paralizada en la puerta con una botella de champaña envuelta en una servilleta. Tenía la boca abierta. La cerró de golpe.

—¿Itachi-sama? —dijo con cautela—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Ya lo he terminado, Sakura-san —dijo—, y es bueno. Usted tenía razón. Es el mejor de los libros de Hikaru y tal vez lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida. Ahora voy a hacer un pequeño truco con él. Es un buen truco. Lo aprendí de usted.

— ¡Itachi, no! —gritó.

Su voz estaba llena de agonía y de reconocimiento. Sus manos volaron hacia delante dejaron caer la botella de champaña, que se estrelló contra el suelo y explotó como un torpedo. Cúmulos de espuma volaron por todas partes.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡POR FAVOR, No!

— ¡Lástima! No podrá leerlo nunca —dijo Itachi, y le sonrió, con su primera sonrisa real en muchos meses, radiante y auténtica—. Al margen de la falsa modestia, tengo que decirle que era mejor que bueno. Era fabuloso, Sakura-san.

La cerilla le estaba quemando las yemas de los dedos. La dejó caer. Por un momento terrible pensó que se había apagado. Pero entonces un fuego azul pálido corrió por la página del título con un sonido audible: ¡fump! Se extendió por los lados, lamió el fluido que se había estancado en los bordes de la pila de papel y estalló en amarillo.

— ¡OH, Dios, NO! —Gritó Sakura—. ¡HIKARU NO! ¡HIKARU NO! ¡ELLA NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DIOS MÍO, ITACHI, QUÉ ESTA HACIEEEEENDO!

Se tambaleó hacia delante con los brazos extendidos. Ahora la pila de papel no sólo se estaba quemando, sino que levantaba llamas. El lado gris de la "Remington" comenzó a ponerse negro. El fluido se había encharcado bajo la máquina y ahora lenguas de fuego azul pálido saltaban entre las teclas. Itachi notó que la cara se le asaba y vio cómo se le estiraba la piel.

— ¡HIKARU NO! —Aulló Sakura—. ¡NO PUEDE QUEMAR A HIKARU, JODIDO CANALLA, NO PUEDE QUEMAR A HIKARU!

Y entonces hizo exactamente lo que él estaba casi seguro de que iba a hacer. Cogió la pila ardiendo y giró con ella, tal vez para irse al cuarto de baño y lanzarla en la bañera.

Cuando dio la vuelta, Itachi agarró la "Remington" sin pensar en las ampollas que su lado candente estaba imprimiendo en su hinchada mano derecha. La levantó sobre su cabeza. Pequeñas gotas de fuego caían de su interior. No le concedió más atención de la que concedía a la llamarada de dolor que sintió en su espalda al torcerse algo con el movimiento. Su cara estaba descompuesta en una mueca demente de esfuerzo y concentración. Estiró los brazos y los bajó dejando que la máquina cayera de sus manos. Golpeó a Sakura en el centro de su ménuda espalda.

—¡UGHH!

No fue un grito, sino un gruñido de sorpresa. Sakura cayó hacia delante en el suelo, sobre la pila de papel ardiendo.

Pequeñas llamas azuladas como lamparillas de alcohol punteaban la superficie de la tabla que le servía de escritorio. Itachi la tiró a un lado jadeando, sintiendo cada inspiración como hierro derretido en la garganta.

Sakura se retorcía gimiendo. Una llama le subió por debajo del brazo derecho. Gritó. Itachi podía oler la piel que se freía. Ella rodó hacia un lado tratando de ponerse de rodillas. Casi todo el papel estaba ahora en el suelo, todavía ardiendo, o bien apagándose en los charcos de champaña, pero Sakura sujetaba algunos que aún ardían. También ardía su cabello. Vio puntas de cristal verde en los antebrazos. Un trozo más grande salía de su mejilla derecha como una cuchilla.

— ¡Te voy a matar, jodido embustero! —le dijo yendo hacia él, tambaleándose. Anduvo tres pasos sobre sus rodillas y cayó encima de la máquina de escribir. Entonces Itachi cayó sobre ella, y aun a través de su cuerpo sentía los duros ángulos de la máquina de escribir que tenía debajo. La mujer gritó como un gato, se retorció como un gato y trató de escurrírsele como un gato.

Las llamas se estaban apagando a su alrededor; pero Itachi aún sentía un calor salvaje saliendo del montículo que se retorcía y tiraba debajo de él, y supuso que al menos parte del jersey y del sujetador debían habérsele achicharrado a Sakura en el cuerpo. No sintió compasión alguna. Sakura había caído en la pila de papel ardiendo, y éste se avivó. Los charcos de champaña habían apagado casi todas las páginas sueltas, pero quedaban dos o tres que se hallaban contra la pared, a la izquierda de la puerta, y que ardían brillantes, prendiendo en algunos puntos del empapelado, pero sin que el fuego se levantase con mucho entusiasmo.

Itachi se arrastró hasta la cama empujándose con los codos y cogió la colcha. Entonces se deslizó hasta la pared apartando con los bordes de las manos los trozos de la botella. Se había torcido la espalda. Se había quemado gravemente la mano derecha. Le dolía la cabeza. El estómago le daba vueltas con el olor dulce y nauseabundo de la carne quemada.

Pero era libre. La diosa de melena rosada estaba muerta y él era libre.

Puso debajo de su cuerpo la rodilla derecha. Se estiró torpemente con la colcha que estaba húmeda de champaña y cruzada por negras rayas de ceniza y empezó a golpear las llamas. Cuando dejó caer la colcha amontonada sobre la tabla había un agujero calvo y humeante en medio de la pared, pero el papel estaba apagado. El final de la página del calendario se había rizado hacia arriba, y nada más.

Empezó a arrastrarse hasta la silla de ruedas.

—**0—**

Se volvió con el corazón golpeando en su pecho y los sesos estrujándose entre sus piernas. Sakura estaba allí de verdad con el hacha levantada, pero sólo durante un segundo. Se diluyó en las sombras. Se arrastró dentro de la sala y entonces fue cuando oyó el sonido de un motor que se acercaba. Un débil barrido de luces iluminó la ventana. Oyó chirriar las ruedas sobre la tierra y comprendió que habían visto la cadena atravesando el camino.

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró.

—¡Mierda! ¡Kotetsu! ¡Mira esto!

Itachi se arrastró más aprisa, atisbó el exterior y vio una silueta que se aproximaba a la casa. El sombrero de la silueta tenía una forma inconfundible. Había llegado un guardia del Estado.

Se agarró al marco de la puerta, en aquel exterior que él nunca había visto. No más allá de la habitación. Golpeó una mesita apostada en el pasillo, tirando algunas de las figuritas sobre ésta. Algunas cayeron al suelo y se rompieron. Cogió una con la mano y eso, al menos, le salió como en un libro, con la precisión que describían las novelas, precisamente porque en la vida no sucedía casi nunca.

Un diminuto gato sentado en un bloque marrón.

AHORA MI HISTORIA YA HA SIDO CONTADA, decía la leyenda en el pedestal, e Itachi pensó:

_Sí, gracias a Dios._

_**EPILOGO**_

Nueve meses después de que los oficiales Izumo y Kotetsu lo sacaran de casa de Sakura Haruno en una camilla, Itachi Uchiha dividía su tiempo entre el Hospital General de Konohagakure y un nuevo apartamento en la parte este de la zona este. Habían vuelto a romperle las piernas. Aún tenía la izquierda escayolada de la rodilla para abajo. Cojeada por el resto de su vida, según le habían dicho los médicos, pero caminaría, y con el tiempo lograda hacerlo sin dolor.

Bebía mucho y no escribía nada. Tenía pesadillas.

Una tarde de mayo, cuando salió del ascensor en el noveno piso, no estaba pensando en Sakura, quien actualmente debería estarse pudriendo en su tumba, en el apartado familiar Haruno, sino en el voluminoso paquete que llevaba torpemente bajo el brazo. Contenía dos juegos de impresiones de "El retorno de Hikaru". Sus editores querían lanzar el libro a toda prisa y, considerando los titulares que habían aparecido en la Prensa de todo el mundo generado por las extrañas circunstancias en que la novela había sido escrita, no era para sorprenderse. Akatsuki había ordenado una primera edición sin precedentes de un millón de ejemplares.

—Y eso es sólo el principio —le había dicho ese día Kisame Hoshigaki, su editor, durante el almuerzo del que ahora regresaba Itachi con sus impresiones—. Este libro va a superar las ventas de cualquier otro en el mundo, amigo mío. Tendríamos que estar todos de rodillas dando gracias a Dios por el hecho de que la historia que hay dentro de ese libro sea casi tan buena como la que se halla detrás.

Itachi no sabía si eso era cierto, y ya no le importaba. Sólo quería alejarse de todo aquello y encontrar su próxima obra... Pero a medida que los días de sequía se convertían en semanas y éstas en meses, había empezado a preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a escribir otra novela.

Kisame le estaba suplicando que hiciese una crónica real de sus experiencias, que, según él, superaría hasta las ventas de "El Retorno de Hikaru". Cuando Itachi le preguntó, por pura curiosidad, a cuánto creía que ascenderían los derechos por la edición de bolsillo de un libro así, Kisame encendió un "Camel" y respondió:

—Creo que podíamos establecer un precio de salida de diez millones de ryo y luego organizar una subasta infernal.

No movió ni un párpado cuando lo dijo. Después de un momento, Itachi comprendió que lo decía en serio o que, al menos, creía decirlo en serio.

Pero no había manera de que pudiera escribir un libro así. Todavía no, y probablemente nunca. Su trabajo era crear novelas. Podía escribir la crónica que Kisame quería; pero, si lo hacía, sabía que nunca volvería a producir una novela. Y lo gracioso era que sería una novela, estuvo a punto de decirle a Kisame..., pero se aguantó en el último momento. Porque lo más divertido era que a éste no le importaría.

Su apartamento era el 9-E, el más alejado del ascensor, y hoy el pasillo parecía tener setenta kilómetros. Avanzó cojeando, con un bastón en forma de te en cada mano. Clac.., clac.., clac... Dios, cómo odiaba ese sonido.

Las piernas le dolían muchísimo y necesitaba el "Novril". Algunas veces pensaba que valdría la pena estar allí con Sakura sólo para conseguir la droga. Los médicos se la habían ido quitando. El sustituto era el alcohol y, cuando llegase al apartamento, se iba a tomar un poco de sake barato.

Media hora después estaba sentado frente a la pantalla en blanco, pensando que debía ser un auténtico masoquista. Se había tomado la aspirina en lugar de la copa; pero eso no alteraba lo que iba a pasar ahora. Permanecería allí sentado durante quince minutos, o tal vez media hora, mirando sólo la pantalla que brillaba en la oscuridad; luego, apagaría la máquina y se iría en busca de aquella copa.

No lo hizo. Un pitido le sobresaltó; un sonido proveniente de la cuenta de correo-mensajero.

Eso era un pasatiempo para ociosos, solía decir, y sin embargo, apenas encendía el ordenador y por automático conectaba su cuenta al a red.

Si, mero ocio.

El mismo sonido se repitió y él simplemente miró con aire distraído hacia la diminuta ventana.

_Shizuka K._

No conocía el nombre, o el seudónimo. Por reflejo, Itachi abrió el cuadro de diálogo.

_**Shizuka K. dice:**_ _Ho…hola! ¿Uchiha-san?_

Él no contestó. Sus dedos se paseaban inseguros en el teclado pero no escribió nada.

_**Shizuka K. dice:**_ _¿Uchiha-san?¿Itachi Uchiha?_

Tecleó, sólo por reflejo y harto de dos "zimbidos" por parte de la desconocida.

_**U. I. dice:**__ Si._

La respuesta fue casi al unísono y de nuevo, aquel helado dedo le recorrió la espina.

_**Shizuka K. dice:**_ _Soy Shizuka Kuonji…¡y soy su admiradora número uno!_

Se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole de pronto a toda marcha. Oyendo una alejada voz, perdida entre el tiempo y la distancia. Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

_Iiitachi-saama….¡jodido bastardo!_

Itachi volvió a inclinarse sobre el teclado y, al instante, bajó la cubierta de la laptop. Desconectó el cable de ésta, y dejó caer la espalda contra el mullido respaldo de la silla. Cerró los ojos, los abrió, vio la misma nada, sin notar que, mientras jadeaba, estaba llorando.

**FIN**

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Pues Kusubana, Kaio y Kristina tienen razón…"Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada y escribe un fic". Agradezco por la inspiración del carácter de Sakura a quien solo mis amigos saben, porque no fue fácil hacerla más bipolar y violenta de lo que ya era. Muchos de los diálogos de este capítulo salieron de bastas conversaciones de MSN, quienes sepan porque, es bueno y así no lo aclararé. _

_Este fanfiction fueron ideas, las ideas en tu mente forman la realidad, entonces la realidad es solo otra idea, pero... ¿Es tuya o de alguien mas?_

**—0—**

**Notas adicionales:**

_Y con esto llegamos a la mitad de este experimento literario. El proximo lunes llega el entreacto antes de la aparición de la siguiente historia, gracias por leer y mandar sus reviews  
_


	11. El lado salvaje

**Entreacto 3: "El lado salvaje"**

La casa de campo era amplia, de pisos de madera y con un gran portal en la entrada, los ocupantes de la camioneta verde descendieron y admiraron el lugar.

—Excelente. —Kaiochi parecía satisfecho— Un lugar perfecto para alejarse del ruido y de la contaminación.

—Pasamos un lago por aquí cerca. —Natsuko miraba en todas direcciones— ¿Irán a pescar?

—Posiblemente. —Comentó Kristina mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa— Aunque hay más actividades que hacer que… —Se quedó calada cuando noto que Kaiochi y Natsu se codeaban tratando de contener la risa— ¡Sanas actividades de pareja! —Dijo mientras se ponía muy roja— ¡Rayos! Ustedes dos…

—Un momento. —Interrumpió Natsuko— ¿Alguien vio donde fue Kusubana?

Kaiochi y Kristina se miraron y después miraron la camioneta verde y vieron el bosque que se extendía tras él.

—Díganme que no se fue a caminar sola. —Kristina sintió que iba a darle jaqueca— Se va a perder.

—Esa mujer se puede perder en el baño de su casa. —Natsuko sacó una chaqueta del asiento trasero de la camioneta— Hasta se le olvido su chaqueta.

—Y sin duda va a pescar una pulmonía. —Kaiochi fue en dirección del bosque.

Kusubana caminaba con un ligero, muy ligero sentimiento de desesperación, había visto un camino al lado del automóvil y le había parecido "lindo" y después de caminar un poco tenía la sensación de que no sabía dónde estaba exactamente.

—Estúpido camino vecinal. —Dijo deteniéndose un momento— Y más yo, por andar metiéndome así en lugares que…

Se quedó callada y expectante cuando algo salió de entre los arbustos, algo muy grande, con pelaje gris y blanco y con unos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

—Un... Lo… Lo… —Dio dos paso atrás dispuesta a correr como nunca en su vida cuando se topo con Kaiochi y Natsu que iban llegando en ese momento— Lobo, lobo. —Dijo jalando la camisa de Kaio— Vámonos.

Natsu suspiró un poco fastidiada y se acercó al animal que de inmediato empezó a batir la cola, ella le sonrió y comenzó a rascarle las orejas.

—Esto es un Malamute de Alaska.

Kusubana soltó a Kaiochi y sonrió apenada.

—Es que no acostumbro mucho a salir ¿Saben?

—**0—**

Un poco más tarde ya todos en la casa de Kristina, reían acerca del incidente con el "Lobo" Mientras la anfitriona servía café

—De todos modos era un animal enorme, me pudo haber comido.

—Piensa que pudo haber sido peor. —Kristina miró a donde Natsuko jugaba con el animal— Pudo haber sido una chica con lápiz y libreta saliendo del arbusto y diciendo "Escribe un Sasu/Saku escribe un Sasu/Saku"

— ¿Podrían dejar eso de las fangirls en paz? —Pidió Natsuko mientras abrazaba al perro— Yo ya tuve mi dosis de eso.

—Mira, lo tuyo no paso de unas conversaciones en línea. —Dijo Kusubana tomando su taza de café— Yo estuve a punto de ser devorada por una enorme bestia de las estepas.

—"Stark" es el perro de un vecino cercano. —Aclaró Kristina— Tiene a este y aun San Bernardo llamado Cujo.

—Que nombrecitos les pone. —Dijo Kaio después de beber su taza—Lo bueno es que son inofensivos… Por cierto ¿Ya no hay lobos por estos bosques?

—Nada de que preocuparse.

—Bueno… Hoy va a ver luna llena

—¿Temes a los hombres lobo Kaiochi-san? —Preguntó Kristina sentándose frente a él.

—Tanto como temerles no. —Kaiochi se acomodo para que Natsu se sentara a su lado— Pero… hay una historia que adapté hace poco de cómo las cosas pueden cambiar mucho en un año.

Las tres mujeres le prestaron atención, el dejo su taza de café en la mesa de la sala y abrazo a su esposa.

—Todo esto empieza en el primer mes del año en Konoha, justo después de que termino la invasión de la villa del sonido. Sasuke esta aun ahí y todo parece recuperar su ritmo normal… Pero como siempre el destino (O un escritor muy imaginativo) presenta algunas cosas para las que nadie, en realidad, está preparado…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Próximo viernes: "El año del lobo" adaptación de "El ciclo del hombre lobo" por el Gran Kaiosama**


	12. El año del lobo 1

"_El ciclo del hombre lobo" y sus derivados son propiedad intelectual de Stephen King. "Naruto" y sus personajes pertenecen a masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es de fans y para fans sin intenciones de lucro._

"**El año del Lobo"**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Parte Uno: "Ventiscas de Enero"**

El viento helado sopló entre los árboles del bosque cercano a Konoha, haciendo gemir sus heladas ramas, la nieve, blanca y pura como un pergamino sin usar, se iluminaba con extraños fulgores plateados provocados por la luna llena que se asomaba curiosa entre los negros nubarrones de la última tormenta que dejara el invierno en el país del fuego. Cerca del camino comunal que llevaba a la aldea ninja se alzaba una pequeña cabina, un cuarto que en ese momento estaba ocupado por un solo e incomodo vigilante.

Izumo Kamizuki estaba parado, dando patadas al suelo para tratar de conservar un poco de calor corporal; tenía cerca de seis horas dentro de aquella incomoda cabina de vigilancia y todavía le faltaban otras seis antes de que Kotetsu fuera a relevarlo.

¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que esa caja de dangos era de Shizune-san? No había sido su culpa enteramente. La mesa del comedor en la torre del hokage era tierra de nadie. Si alguien dejaba algo ahí era casi como regalarlo. Claro que esa explicación poco le valió. Shizune se mostraba tan serena como siempre, incluso comprensiva, hasta que llegó la orden de que montara la última guardia en la caseta exterior de la villa. Una evidente demostración que al final de cuentas la asistente personal de la Hokage no había tomado las cosas tan bien como aparentaba.

Y de esa manera terminó ahí en un pequeño y apartado cuarto de madera justo a medio kilometro de la aldea, un cuchitril congelado por las terribles ventiscas de enero.

—Cuando regrese, tomaré un baño bien caliente. —Dijo en voz alta, tratando de romper la monotonía del lugar— Una deliciosa cena con mucha carne… Y mi cama, mí adorada camita.

Sonrió ante la idea, después de todo aquella imagen mental le había entibiado un poco el cuerpo. Bendito poder de la sugestión… Y pensando en eso, no estaría de más un poco de compañía femenina, después de todo, el era un hombre con necesidades. Entonces escuchó algo, Un primer impulso casi lo hace salir a la nieve a averiguar que había sido.

Pero se quedó quieto, alerta. Había algo afuera y no era sugestión. Fue un raspar muy leve en la nieve, sutil, pero al mismo tiempo bastante claro. Retuvo la respiración mientras llevaba su mano al porta-Kunais y desenfundaba uno lentamente. Nuevamente escuchó el movimiento cerca de la cabina, algo, alguien caminaba por ahí.

Se concentró para detectar al acechador, pero quien quiera que fuera era muy bueno, eso o estaba alucinando. No había trazos de chakra alrededor de él, ni ningún otro movimiento aparte del sollozar del viento entre los árboles.

Entonces llegó el estruendo, fue como si una carreta de carga se estrellara contra la cabina. Las tablas saltaron en cientos de pequeñas astillas, pero Izumo ya no estaba ahí, había logrado hacer la técnica de sustitución en el momento justo, Dio un par de vueltas en el aire y arrojo tres kunais con sellos explosivos atados a su mango, aquello cegaría al enemigo y haría suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de la aldea.

La primera explosión fue como un relámpago irrumpiendo en la oscuridad. Izumo vio una enorme sombra negra agazapada en los restos de la cabina, la sombra de algún animal, anormalmente grande. Un pelo oscuro y denso, como la misma oscuridad que acaba de romper con la explosión. Aquella cosa giro la cabeza en dirección a él y pudo apreciar el brillo de unos ojos que en primer momento fulguraban en tonos amarillos, sin asomo de humanidad.

El joven chunnin desenfundó más armas arrojadizas de sus bolsas y aprovechando la segunda explosión saltó para ponerse en una mejor posición. Pero aquella criatura ya estaba casi sobre él, saltando igual de rápido y preciso.

Con el fulgor de la segunda explosión Pudo verlo mejor, justo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Pudo apreciar el vello negro y espeso que le cubría la cara, los brillantes dientes, blancos y afilados como hojas de katana y aquella garra, demasiado parecida a la mano de una persona pero más fuerte de lo que hubiera sentido antes

Le atenazó por el cuello y justo antes de que el último sello explosivo detonara, aquella criatura le arrancó la cabeza en un único y fluido movimiento…

—**0—**

El grupo de Anbus regresaron al punto de encuentro justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el camino, permitiendo así mostrar un atisbo del verdadero desastre que se había conjurado aquella madrugada.

La cabina de vigilancia estaba hecha añicos, cerca de ella algunos manchones negros. Pequeños cráteres con nieve oscurecida por las cenizas y un par de árboles dañados, única muestra de que el ataque fue contestado. Aunque las pruebas no eran del todo claras.

La quinta Hokage estaba también ahí, mostrando un rostro severo y analítico. Parada delante de los restos semi-devorados de lo que alguna vez fue el gennin de nombre Izumo.

—El área está limpia, Hokage-sama. —Dijo uno de los Anbu— Nada en por lo menos un kilometro a la redonda.

—Tampoco encontramos huellas. —Dijo otro— Es como si el muchacho hubiera peleado contra un fantasma…

—Un fantasma que lo devoro. —Dijo Tsunade de forma tajante.

—Podría tratarse de alguna treta para ocultar un asesinato. —Aventuró el primer Anbu— Quizás incluso, usaron algún tipo de Ninken (1) o…

—Llama a Tsume Inuzuka. —Dijo entonces la Hokage— Si alguien puede aclararlo, es ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se retiro de ahí sin decir más, tenía muchas cosas en la mente y necesitaba organizarlas, Izumo era un chunnin, pero era uno de los mejores en su clase, no iba a caer tan fácil si se hubiese tratado de un animal común.

Además estaban las huellas.

Patas de alguna clase de perro o de lobo, demasiado grande, de alguna especie descocida, un animal que marcaba sus huellas tan profundo que parecía ir en dos patas.

Y apenas estaba comenzando el año…

**Segunda parte: "Un helado romance de febrero"**

Kiyose Akimichi suspiró por última vez antes de dejarse caer en la cama, pronto llegaría esa fecha del mes tan especial, De nuevo aquella caja de chocolates que espera entregar a "cierto individuo" y con tristeza sabía que quizás nunca lo haría, que la caja regresaría con ella a la casa y que terminaría comiéndosela y soñando en las cosas que nunca pudieron ser.

Kiyose no era una chica desagradable, tenía veinte años, ojos vivaces y una sonrisa que ella sabía bien, llamaba la atención. No había seguido el camino ninja del resto de la familia pero aun así era respetada, bastante segura de sí misma y siempre se había considerado bonita, a pesar de tener aquella característica física que hacía tan particular al clan Akimichi. Era (en términos vulgares) "gorda"

A ella no le importaba mucho en realidad. No era como su primo pequeño, Chouji. Quién parecía estallar cada vez que alguien usaba la famosa palabra con "g" nunca se había sentido mal por su físico, aunque a veces pensaba que eso era lo que provocaba esa horrible timidez cada vez que lo veía a él en la calle. No podía estar muy segura de que se trataba, bien podía incluso "coquetear" con otros chicos. Pero cuando él pasaba por ahí, cuando él se acercaba un poco… la cara se le ponía roja, le empezaba a faltar la respiración y al final le daba la espalda o se escondía. Por suerte él no lo notaba, o era un caballero y fingía para no avergonzarla. Pero aún así no se desanimaba, llegaría el momento en que tendría el valor, la fuerza.

—Algún día. —Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta— Y espero que esta vez sea ese día.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio la luna llena iluminar el cielo con su particular destello escarchado. Sin nubes ni estrellas, el helado viento del norte aun soplaba, pero esta vez con suavidad, como si quisiera darle un descanso, una noche para el romance, para el amor…

Kiyose Sonrió a la luna tras su ventana y comenzó a quedarse dormida, profundamente, mientras su mente la llevaba a su sueño favorito.

Se podía ver un castillo de cristal. Una enorme estructura brillante como una estrella, asentada en la cima de una clina llena de árboles y verdes praderas, con el gigantesco disco de la luna iluminándola. Ella estaba vestida en oropel y sedas, como, una princesa. Parada en lo alto de una torre, esperando a su amor, a su esperanza.

Él llegó, montado en su poderoso corcel negro, desde abajo le lanzó un beso y ella lo recibió emocionada, miró expectante como el escalaba la torre del castillo, siempre con esa sonrisa en sus labios, mirándola a los ojos. Cuando su héroe finalmente llegó al balcón, ella lo abrazo, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo a través de las ropas de piel. Su héroe le besó la frente y luego el cuello, ella se apretó más contra él al sentir como respiraba sobre ella, lleno de pasiones desencadenadas. La lengua de él recorría es parte de su piel expuesta, se sentía rasposa, caliente. Él se quedó quieto un momento y luego la mordisqueó, ella rió un poco. Antes de que la mordida pasara de ser juguetona a dolorosa… Extremadamente dolorosa.

Abrió los ojos, aterrada ante la repentina sensación de que ya no era un sueño. Su adorado príncipe era ahora un pesado bulto sobre ella, una masa de músculos y pelo que la ahogaba, trato de moverse pero aquello la tenía inmovilizada, respirando con fuerza sobre su cuello, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba por la herida hecha. Ella pudo sentir el intento asesino manado por aquella criatura y trato de gritar, de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que su adorado héroe apareciera para salvarla. Pero apenas logro dar un ligero chillido antes de que el monstruo mordiese con más fuerza y le destrozara la yugular, ahogando cualquier intento de pedir ayuda.

Y mientras la piadosa muerte la abrazaba con lentitud, pensó que ese pudo haber sido el catorce de febrero en que finalmente le hubiera dado los chocolates a su adorado Hatake Kakashi…

**Tercera parte: "Huellas en la nieve de Marzo"**

El equipo siete avanzaba con lentitud entre los nevados caminos del bosque de Konoha. Atentos y con las armas desenfundadas, no había plática entre ellos. Tanto Kakashi como el joven Sasuke Uchiha mantenían el sharingan activado y oteaban los alrededores, alertas al menor movimiento extraño.

El día era claro, sin nubes en el cielo y con un sol que apenas empezaba a derretir el hielo y la nieve acumulados por tres meses. Naruto Uzumaki abandonó por un momento la pose de guardia y se estiró. Kakashi lo miró de soslayo e hizo una seña para que todo el equipo tomara un descanso.

—Esto me está matando. —Sakura Haruno se quedó recargada contra un árbol— Ya tenemos más de un mes revisando este bosque.

—Sólo se trata de un estúpido lobo. —Dijo Naruto sacudiendo la nieve de sus sandalias— Con poner unas cuantas trampas y un buen cebo caerá, dattebayo.

— ¿No supiste lo de Kiyose Akimichi? —Preguntó Sakura sorprendida, al ver la negativa del chico rubio meneó la cabeza— Ese "Estúpido lobo" como le dices, entro en el barrio Akimichi, se coló por la ventana de su habitación y… —Sakura hizo una pausa que tuvo efectos dramáticos. No porque ella lo planeara, la historia le hacía temblar— La devoró casi toda, sólo dejo su cabeza y un brazo.

Naruto tragó saliva, aquello si era preocupante.

—Mmph… No era un shinobi. Cualquiera pudo entrar a su casa.

Sakura se estremeció ante el tono tan frío y despectivo de Sasuke. Por un momento sintió desagrado por él y por su comentario, tenía ganas de reclamarle pero…

—Para ser un genio a veces te portas como un idiota… dattebayo.

La chica se escandalizó por la manera tan directa de Naruto pero su "Yo interno" estaba bastante contento con el comentario. Sasuke lo miró airado.

—Deberíamos de proteger a la gente, no burlarnos así.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero era obvio que las palabras de Naruto le habían molestado. Resopló enfadado y se alejó de ellos. Sakura no estaba segura de si dejarlo ir o seguirlo. Entonces dirigió su mirada a la nieve al pie del árbol. Había una huella de lobo.

La huella indicaba que el animal se había detenido en ese punto. Miró en la dirección opuesta y pudo ver de donde venía. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Naruto, el chico por una vez entendió a la primera y comenzó a caminar cerca de Sakura, con su kunai firmemente sujeto en la mano. Kakashi se dio cuenta del movimiento y se acercó también, con su ojo sharingan viendo en esa dirección.

—No hay nada. —Dijo Kakashi— Por lo menos nada vivo.

Naruto estaba viendo a su maestro, entonces volvió la vista al camino y notó una mancha muy oscura en un claro del bosque.

Sintió un retortijón como si hubiera tomado leche en mal estado. Aquella mancha era de sangre, no era el hecho de ser sangre en sí, era la cantidad de ella lo que lo enfermó.

En el centro de esta, estaba el cadáver de una persona, con las manos heladas levantadas en una última suplica que nunca fue escuchada. Su torso estaba abierto, sin entrañas, era como ver una caja de cartón vacía. Sakura se acerco al chico rubio y de forma inconsciente lo tomó del brazo.

—Pasó anoche. —Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo y lo examinó con detenimiento— Era un ninja, no de nuestra aldea por lo poco que puedo apreciar.

—Quizás cayó en alguna trampa. —Opinó Sasuke con cierto aburrimiento.

—No tenemos nada que haga esta clase de daño, Sasuke. —El ninja copia estaba muy serio, pensativo— Hay señales de lucha. —Señaló algunos troncos astillados y chamuscados— Fue una pelea bastante escandalosa.

—Pero, sensei… —Sakura recuperó la voz— No escuchamos nada anoche.

—Estamos muy lejos de la aldea, necesitarían haber volado la mitad del bosque para que supiéramos que algo pasaba. Este ninja no era un espía, por lo menos no iba hacía Konoha.

—Entonces no era un enemigo. —Sakura se quedó pensando en las consecuencias.

—Si era un aliado cruzando nuestras tierras, vamos a tener mucho papeleo en la mesa del Hokage… —Kakashi suspiró— Y vamos a tener una Tsunade muy enojada, gritándonos a todos.

Naruto levantó la vista al cielo mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca y gemía al pensar también en las consecuencias.

—Este año va a apestar como ramen descompuesto…

**Cuarta parte: "Cometas"**

El ninja muerto resulto un mensajero de una aldea menor de regreso a su hogar, las consecuencias de aquel crimen no se hicieron esperar y pronto hubo reclamaciones y murmullos alrededor de todo lo que estaba pasando, un animal común y corriente no podía ser capaz de matar a tres personas de esa manera, especialmente cuando dos de ellas habían resultado ser ninjas perfectamente entrenados para el combate. Durante los días siguientes se hizo muy común ver a los ninjas de Konoha rondando la aldea con las armas desenfundadas y mirando con desconfianza a cualquier animal que asemejara ligeramente a un lobo.

Eso trajo un montón de problemas al clan Inuzuka quien se vio obligado a poner cadenas de identificación visibles a todos sus ninkens. Tsume no dejaba de murmurar acerca de "Los malditos palurdos de la aldea" y se preguntaba si sus hijos y ella no acabarían usando un collar también.

La academia ninja cerraba sus puertas un poco más temprano y las prácticas vespertinas estaban temporalmente vedadas. Había un toque de queda que muchas personas consideraban justas.

Pero para el pequeño Udon aquello era una verdadera injusticia. Especialmente porque la tarde era el momento perfecto para probar su nuevo invento "Una cometa espía"

Un poco después de las seis de la tarde y asegurándose que sus padres no lo habían visto, salió por la ventana llevando su cometa y dejando un clon de tierra acostado en su cama. Nadie notaría su ausencia hasta que el clon se desbaratara y eso si él no llegaba antes, después de todo era un vuelo de "prueba" nada más. El campo de entrenamiento estaba vacío como suponía, así que sin mayor problema corrió y la cometa alzo el vuelo con relativa facilidad, una brisa suave la mantenía estática a la altura adecuada y Udon sonreía pensando en todas las cosas que podían hacer con ese invento suyo.

"Cámaras aéreas, sellos explosivos" Pensó mientras sorbía un inoportuno escurrimiento nasal "podría hacerla más grande y quizás… Volar en una"

Una ráfaga de viento lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que el hilo se tensara más de la cuenta, el pequeño Udon trato de mantenerla quieta pero la tensión fue demasiada y el hilo se rompió mandando el artefacto por encima de las copas de los árboles.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó el niño mientras corría detrás de ella— Tardare meses en hacer una nueva si pierdo esta.

Saltó a la rama de un árbol y de ahí se interno en el bosque, sin notar que el sol ya había desaparecido tras las montañas.

Finalmente la encontró colgada en un arbusto, una revisión superficial le mostró que no había daños mayores suspiró aliviado y la desmontó para llevarla de regreso a casa. Entonces notó que sólo una débil luz azul impedía que la oscuridad envolviera todo su alrededor

Sintió un escalofrío, era muy tarde, no sólo porque sus padres lo iban a regañar; además estaba esa sensación de que algo no debería de estar ahí. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar la salida más rápida y optó por saltar entre las ramas de los árboles, justo como había llegado.

Pero al dar el primer salto, algo lo sujeto por el tobillo y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, atontado alcanzó a levantar la vista y se topo con un par de ojos amarillos, salvajes y crueles que lo miraban por entre una bruma de pelo negro. Trato de gritar, de moverse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aspirar un inoportuno moco que se resbalaba por su nariz.

Era un poco después de las cinco de la tarde cuando los ninjas encontraron los restos destrozados del pequeño Udon. Junto a su mano ensangrentada estaba la cometa, muy dañada pero aun así intentando levantar el vuelo con la suave brisa de abril, en un día perfecto para volar cometas…

**Continuara…**


	13. El año del lobo 2

**Quinta parte: "Flores de Mayo"**

Umino Iruka camina con paso silencioso por los pasillos de la academia Ninja, ese día no había clases, todos los chicos permanecían en sus casas en señal de duelo, la muerte del pequeño Udon aun resonaba en sus corazones como el tañer de una campana lejana. Había pasado un mes desde que lo encontraran cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, demasiado cerca de las casas civiles, demasiado cerca de las patrullas ninjas. Y aún así nadie escucho nada. La gente podía aceptar la muerte de un adulto, la pérdida de un ninja, pero que un niño hubiera sido tan… brutalizado. Aquello tocó la vena más sensible de todos en el Konohagakure.

La quinta Hokage estaba en un punto de tensión tan alto que entrar a su oficina por cualquier motivo era un peligro, el consejo de ancianos presionaba, los grupos civiles protestaban y lo que era peor, los ninjas murmuraban.

Demonios, criminales de rangos ridículamente altos, fantasmas, incluso un virus que enloquecía a los animales, cualquier teoría era aceptable para tratar de explicar aquello que en ese momento eran incapaces de explicar.

El clan Inuzuka había abandonado la aldea, no por traición sino porque ya no era seguro para ellos. El consejo aceptó su retiro de la aldea para evitar que las sospechas de los aldeanos recayeran en una familia que ante nada era leal al país del fuego. Pero los aldeanos (Estúpidos y asustados aldeanos) no distinguían un perro de un lobo.

Iruka se detuvo cerca de la puerta de su salón cuando escucho un ruido. Nervioso miró la ventana del pasillo y se dio cuenta que apenas estaba atardeciendo, así que con más calma abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos los niños de su clase con sus padres, reunidos en silencio cerca del pupitre que el niño Udon usara.

—Iruka sensei… —Konohamaru fue el primero en notarlo, quiso sonreír pero solo atino a bajar la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué están todos aquí? —Quiso saber el maestro.

—Ya paso un mes. —Esta vez Moegi fue la que hablo— Konohamaru pensó en venir aquí… Para recordar a Udon… Udon-kun…

La niña trató de hablar más pero el llanto le ganó, se cubrió la cara con las manos y se refugió en el regazo de su madre.

—Trajimos una pequeña ofrenda. —Dijo uno de los adultos mostrando un vistoso ramo de flores blancas— Espero que no sea una molestia.

—Creo que sería apropiado. —Dijo el chuunin instructor.

Las flores fueron dejadas en el pupitre y se hizo un respetuoso silencio. Konohamaru suspiró y empezó a llorar en silencio. Iruka se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras el niño comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

—Duele, sensei, duele…

—Lo sé. —Dijo Iruka—Pero sabremos sobreponernos…

—No, sensei… de verdad, me está doliendo.

Iruka se dio cuenta de que el niño se sujetaba el estomago y lloraba de dolor. Físico, se sintió como un idiota por no notarlo antes y entonces vio que los demás a su alrededor también gemían, en mayor o menor medida.

El terror comenzó a apoderarse de él ¿Acaso estaban envenenados? ¿Las flores? Trató de levantar a la pequeña Moegi y cuando la vio a la cara retrocedió horrorizado.

La boca de la niña estaba deformada con las encías salidas mientras lentamente sus colmillos crecían. Su curioso peinado se desbarataba y una fina capa de vello aparecía sobre su piel. Konohamaru estaba cubierto totalmente de pelo y su llanto de dolor asemejaba más bien el chillido de un cachorro hambriento. Los adultos y los otros niños sufrían una transformación similar. Aterrado retrocedió hacia la puerta de salida, afuera aun podía ver las luces del atardecer. Apretó los dientes y salió corriendo mientras atrás de él escuchaba un incremento de gruñidos animales.

Al llegar a la calle se detuvo y vio una enorme cantidad de lobos deambulando por entre las casas, llevaban restos de ropa encima y muchos luchaban por quitarse las bandas ninjas que aprisionaban sus cabezas. De un modo lo supo, aquellos eran los habitantes de Konoha, todos se habían convertido en lobos.

Pero aquella idea no duró mucho en su cabeza, algo lo derribo con fuerza y le aprisionó el hombro. Una de las personas que se habían transformado en su salón lo alcanzó. Pronto llegaron el resto y comenzaron a tirar de su ropa, de su carne, Umino Iruka comenzó a gritar y gritar mientras aquella manada lo destrozaba lenta y eficientemente.

Los gritos cesaron cuando se levantó de la cama, sudoroso y pálido, pero vivo. Temblando fue hasta el baño y se enjuago la cara varias veces tratando de aceptar que aquello había sido una pesadilla. Demasiado real, demasiado dolorosa, pero una pesadilla al fin y al cabo. Escuchó una serie de murmullos bajo la ventana de su departamento y se asomó.

El día apenas estaba comenzando y la calle estaba muy activa, con gente yendo en diferentes direcciones, pero no era la actividad acostumbrada, había miedo en sus rostros y los Anbus saltaban por encima de los techos, frenéticos, como hormigas encontrando un obstáculo en su camino, aquello alarmó al chuunin instructor quien se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo y sin pensarlo mucho saltó en la dirección a donde los Anbus se dirigían.

La entrada de la florería de los Yamanaka estaba rodeada por el cuerpo de seguridad de Konoha. Iruka logró hacerse paso entre los ninjas y con el corazón en la garganta se asomó al interior.

Con un poco de alivio pudo ver a Ino y su padre de pie a un lado del mostrador mientras un Anbu los interrogaba. Pero su alivio se oscureció al ver un cadáver semi destrozado sobre un atado de flores. Los blancos pétalos de las flores de mayo manchados con sangre.

**Sexta parte: "Aperitivo Nocturno"**

Teuchi, el dueño del Ichiraku, miró con tristeza la calle vacía y suspiró resignado. No había mucho que hacer al respecto por el momento. El miedo estaba presente en la villa y se hacía más obvio durante la noche. Las ventas de casi todos los negocios habían bajado de forma alarmante.

Por eso había decidido cerrar más tarde, aun con la advertencia de sus allegados y el posible toque de queda que se avecinaba. No era un rebelde de las reglas, pero necesitaba por lo menos sacar algo para mantenerse a flote, subir los precios no era una opción y se negaba a abandonar la aldea como muchos comerciantes empezaban a hacerlo. El nació y vivió en Konoha y ahí es donde moriría cuando fuese más viejo.

Así que decidió esperar hasta el anochecer con la esperanza de que algún cliente apareciera. Pero al dar las siete de la tarde se dio cuenta que nadie iba a llegar. Derrotado decidió irse a su casa. Pero no bien había empezado a apagar las estufas escuchó un movimiento a sus espaldas, no se sorprendió mucho en realidad, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de sus clientes eran ninjas, las apariciones silenciosas eran algo común.

—Bienvenido. —Dijo dándose la vuelta y saludando cordialmente— Oh vaya, que sorpresa, no es común verlo tan tarde por estos lugares.

El recién llegado solo sonrió con amabilidad y tomó asiento mientras Teuchi, alegre por el cliente de último momento, encendía una estufa.

—Me imagino que será lo de costumbre. —El cocinero comenzaba a escurrir los espárragos— Sólo tardaré un momento ¿Los va a querer para llevar?

Levantó la vista y vio a su cliente por el reflejo de unas cazuelas colgadas sobre la estufa. Desde ahí notó que estaba muy inquieto. Agitado, miraba nervioso de un lado a otro y eso no era normal, tampoco la forma en que estaba rasguñando el mostrador. Teuchi se dio vuelta con cautela mientras que la luna llena se asomaba lentamente por encima de las casa de Konoha.

La visión que tuvo después le pareció irreal, como algo sacado de la imaginación voraz de algún alcohólico, el cliente, una persona usualmente pequeña y tranquila estaba creciendo de tamaño, su cara se llenaba de vello, asi como sus manos que empezaban a deformarse, crujiendo lentamente, sonaban como palomitas calentándose. El instinto le grito que corriera, pero algo más lo detenía, y era el hecho de ver a una persona que conocía, convirtiéndose en algo que definitivamente no conocía.

Finalmente la persona alzó la cabeza y gritó, pero su grito se deformó, convirtiéndose en el bajo y aterrador aullido de un lobo.

Teuchi logró zafarse de aquella visión y tomó una cazuela de gran tamaño para defenderse, pero la criatura se la quitó de un manotazo y después, saltando sobre el mostrador lo sujeto del cuello atrayéndolo a sus fauces.

Y en aquella tranquila noche de Junio el viejo Teuchi murió viendo la luna llena sobre los cielos de su ciudad.

**Séptima parte: "Los fuegos del Tanabata"**

Cuando Konohamaru Sabutori le dijo a su tío que el festival Tanabata se había suspendido, esperaba una reacción un poco más comprensiva, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada de lado y un alzamiento de hombros.

—Era lógico, muchacho, hay demasiadas cosas de que preocuparse en estos días.

El hombre le despeinó el cabello y se alejo mientras sacaba un cigarro de su chaleco. Konohamaru le miró, sintiéndose ofendido ya que parecía que todas las personas que conocía no estaban entendiendo la tragedia que aquello implicaba.

Desde la muerte de su compañero Udon y la mudanza forzada de Moegi a la capital, el nieto del cuarto hokage se había quedado solo, Las clases se habían limitado demasiado y con el forzado toque de queda desde la muerte del comerciante Teuchi, el convivir con sus compañeros de clase era un poco más que imposible.

Aquel festival lo veía como una oportunidad única de salir y tratar de olvidar todo aquello que lo entristecía, de darse un pequeño respiro ya que incluso, Ebisu, el Jounin especialista y mentor personal del chico, se había ausentado por las constantes patrullas en búsqueda de aquella "criatura asesina" que tenía al pueblo acobardado.

Acobardado, esa era la palabra, la gente se había convertido en una partida de nenitas asustadas que murmuraban por los rincones. Si la abuela Tsunade le dejara, él mismo podría encargarse de aquella cosa y tener el festival en paz, incluso podría ganarse un lugar en el monte de los kages de la aldea.

Pero ahora solo le restaba resignarse y quedarse en su cuarto pensando que ese sin duda era el peor día de toda su vida.

—Es Julio, hace calor y ni siquiera puedo ir al rio a bañarme. —Se quejó en voz alta— ¡Esto apesta!

—Y deberías pasar tres días en el bosque sin poder usar un baño, dattebayo.

— ¡Naruto-niichan!

El ninja rubio apareció justo al doblar la esquina, se saludaron e intercambiaron un par de puñetazo en broma.

—Te has vuelto más fuerte, Konohamaru. —Rió Naruto sobándose un hombro— Sigue así y podrás vencer a cualquiera.

—Sí… —El chico sonrió pero el gusto no le duró mucho— ¿Supiste que el festival Tanabata fue suspendido?

—Lo escuche después del funeral de Teuchi-san…

A pesar de su corta edad, Konohamaru sabía que era el dolor de perder a una persona querida y sabía que aquel vendedor de ramen fue quizá la única persona que jamás se enojo o riñó a Naruto nunca. Se hizo un rato de silencio y finalmente Naruto levantó la vista y mirando a ambos lado de la calle se aseguró que nadie los veía.

—Tengo algo especial para ti pero prométeme que lo mantendrás en secreto.

El niño asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Naruto sonrió y de forma discreta le entregó un paquete de vistosos colores que reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Son fuegos artificiales!

—Pero no lo digas tan alto, dattebayo. —Naruto parecía preocupado de que los vieran— Los saque de contrabando cuando regresábamos de la aldea vecina. Si Kakashi sensei o Sakura-chan —Tragó saliva— Se enteran, voy a tener muchos problemas.

—Está bien, está bien… —Dijo el niño sin apartar la vista de su regalo.

Entonces sintió que Naruto lo tomaba de los hombros y lo hacía mirarlo a la cara. Los ojos azules del chico estaban muy serios.

—Prométeme, por favor prométeme que los usaras mañana.

—Naruto nii-chan…

—Te hablo muy en serio, dattebayo. —Naruto apretó gentilmente sus hombros, para resaltar la seriedad del asunto— Úsalos en el día y en el campo de entrenamiento más cerca de tu casa.

Konohamaru quiso protestar, decirle a Naruto que el chiste de los fuegos artificiales era verlos en la noche, especialmente en la noche del festival, pero solo pudo bajar la cabeza y asentir. Naruto sonrió y después de despedirse se alejo de ahí tratando de no verse muy sospechoso. Konohamaru simplemente se echó el paquete bajo el brazo y regresó a su casa.

Un poco más tarde, ya en la comodidad de su habitación, el nieto del antiguo hokage no pedía dejar de pensar en el paquete de vistosos colores que guardaba bajo una tabla cerca de su futon, era como si le estuvieran llamado, provocándolo a que los usara.

—Si no uso los que hacen ruido… —Pensó en voz alta— Nadie lo notaría hasta la mañana siguiente. —Miró de nuevo la tabla que ocultaba su tesoro— Naruto-niichan no se tiene que enterar.

Con esta idea sacó la bolsa de su escondite y asegurándose de que nadie notaría su ausencia, salió en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

No era muy tarde, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando y ya no había nadie por los alrededores, los ANBU y los otros equipos ninjas estarían en las zonas exteriores, vigilando constantemente el área, no había manera de que algo o alguien pasara desapercibido.

Sacó el primer paquete de petardos, sonrió al ver que tenían un sello de activación por chakra, sin duda eran solo para festivales autorizados, solo un ninja podía activarlos. Coloco su dedo en el sello y lanzó una pequeña cantidad de chakra, hubo un ligero destello y lazó el paquete, las bengalas chisporrotearon en el suelo con diferentes colores y se apagaron, dejando en el aire un ligero olor a pólvora.

—Feliz Tanabata. —Dijo en voz baja y luego miro al cielo— Estos para ti, Udon.

Sacó otro paquete de bengalas y los lanzo, estas fueron un poco más ruidosas y las chispas de colores se dispararon un poco más altas. Entre las luces vio la cara de Udon, sonriendo mientras esa eterna humedad se resbalaba por su nariz.

Sacó unos pequeños cohetes y recordó a Moegi, su amiga quien había abandonado la aldea junto con su familia, junto con muchas familias que ya no se sentían seguras. Los encendió y las pequeñas luces estallaron antes de llegar a la copa de los árboles.

—Maldito monstruo. —Pensó el niño ya sin el ánimo inicial— Ojala lo pudiera tener enfrente para demostrarle que no debe de meterse con mis amigos.

Lanzó un par de petardos más y noto que estos eran más brillantes que los primeros. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido "Demasiado rápido" pensó pero no estaba muy preocupado, su casa estaba muy cerca y la luz de la luna iluminaba los senderos perfectamente.

Buscó en la bolsa y sacó un tubo de cartón un poco más grande que el resto, tenía un sello de chakra y una etiqueta que decía "Bala de plata, señal de auxilio, uso exclusivo de equipos de rescate"

—Demasiado ruidoso. —Pensó en voz alta— Quizás en otra ocasión…

Lo iba a guardar en su bolsa de nuevo cuando escuchó un ruido tras los arbustos cercanos a él. No pensó en nada extraño hasta que una enorme masa oscura salió de ellos.

Todo dejo de ser real en ese momento, era como si estuviera en un genjutsu… pero sabía perfectamente que no lo era, aquella cosa se irguió, mostrando un cuerpo lleno de pelo, con una forma vagamente humana, enorme y con las facciones inconfundibles de un lobo.

De un hombre-lobo.

Los ojos amarillos de aquella criatura se clavaron de lleno en la pequeña figura de Konohamaru y lanzando una especie de gruñido comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta él, como si disfrutara el pánico del niño.

Konohamaru no sentía las piernas, era como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, solo podía ver los enormes dientes de aquella cosa que se acercaba a él y esos ojos amarillos que no dejaban de mirarlo.

De alguna manera logró dar un paso atrás y tropezó, se quedó sentado en el suelo, sin apartar la vista de aquella criatura, sin soltar aquel tubo de cartón y pólvora, que quizás sería su último contacto con la vida.

Y amanera de un impulso reflejo, o quizá por una necesidad de sobrevivencia, apretó el pequeño cohete y lanzó una descarga de chakra al sello. Se hizo un leve silencio y después vino un chorro de luz y un silbido que rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

El proyectil se estrello en el ojo izquierdo de la criatura, esta levantó la cabeza al cielo aullando de dolor y manoteando desesperada por quitarse aquel objeto que chisporroteaba y hacia un ruido molesto, agito la cabeza y finalmente saltó entre los arbustos de donde había salido mientras el luminoso objeto se perdía junto con él. Dos segundos después una marejada de ninjas de alto nivel y Anbu aparecieron, rodeando a Konohamaru quien apenas empezaba a recuperar un poco la conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Y muchos, muchos años después, él recordaría aquel día como el mejor festival de Tanabata de toda su vida.

**Octava parte: "El triunfo de la lógica y el trabajo duro"**

La noticia del encuentro del nieto del tercer hokage con el monstruo corrió como reguero de pólvora, era aterrador pero también daba esperanza; si la criatura sangraba significaba que podía morir y si la habían mutilado una vez, entonces podrían hacerlo de nuevo. Pasaron los días y las semanas. La criatura había desaparecido y por un poco de tiempo surgía la esperanza de que había sido lo último que se sabría de ella.

Pero con la llegada de la luna de Agosto, la angustia también llegaba a los corazones de Konoha.

—Deberíamos de llenar el bosque con sellos explosivos. —Dijo uno de los usuales clientes a aquel bar en el centro del pueblo— y poner algo de carnada, en cuanto el monstruo lo pise ¡Boom! Se acabó el problema.

—El problema es que es un hombre lobo. —Dijo otro hombre dejando su vaso de Sake en la mesa— A esos solo se les mata con un objeto de plata.

—Entonces construyamos katanas de plata y kunais, y estrellas shuriken.

Murmullos generales de aprobación, hasta que escucharon una risita de burla que crispó los nervios de la mayoría de los presentes.

Ebisu, el ninja especialista, estaba sentado en un rincón del bar, bebiendo tranquilamente hasta el momento en que mencionaron al monstruo.

—El joven Sabutori es un niño con una imaginación muy activa. —Dijo mirando a los comensales— Si el asesino usaba una capa de piel, vio un hombre lobo, si hubiese usado una armadura de escamas, hubiese visto un dragón.

—Un dragón no devora a la gente como lo hace este monstruo y especialmente no sale a cazar a la luz de la luna llena.

—Patrañas usadas por algún enemigo de Konoha para desestabilizarnos. —Ebisu calló los murmullos de aprobación— Yo les aseguro que "el asesino de la luna llena" no es más monstruo que cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo han capturado Ebisu-san? —Preguntó el cantinero— Ni los mejores equipos de rastreo lo han encontrado.

— ¿No fue usted uno de los primeros en pedir que sacrificaran a los ninkens del clan Inuzuka? —Retrucó Ebisu, haciendo que el cantinero bajara la cabeza— Gracias a su miedo por los "monstruos" perdimos a nuestros mejores rastreadores.

La gente se sumió en un incomodo silencio. Ebisu se levantó de la mesa y se acomodó sus gafas oscuras mientras barría a la gente del lugar.

—Deberían de dejarse de esas tonterías de monstruos y quimeras y apoyar más a nuestros ninjas. Ese asesino caerá con la investigación y el trabajo duro. —Caminó hasta la puerta y vio con despreció un símbolo de plata colocado en el dintel— Y los amuletos mágico no los van a proteger, de esos estoy seguro.

Con esto abandonó la cantina y se encaminó a su casa, sintiendo que por lo menos había metido algo de razón en aquellas cabezas tan duras.

Pero el pequeño Konohamaru era harina de otro costal, había contado su historia a los Anbus y a la hokage, con tanto detalle que muchos estaban tentados a creerle, pero no él, sabía de la imaginación de ese niño y de cómo podía a llegar a creer en sus propias alucinaciones.

Miró al cielo y vio que la luna ya se alzaba sobre el poblado, la cubrían algunas nubes, así que las calles estaban más iluminadas por las farolas, pero desiertas. A excepción de algo que se movía furtivo entre los callejones más oscuros que rodeaban la calle principal. Ebisu fingió no haber visto nada y sonrió mientras se acomodaba sus lentes; el insensato que lo seguía iba a aprender a no jugar con un jounin de su nivel.

En un solo movimiento realizó la técnica de sustitución y apareció justo donde debería de estar el acechador, solo para encontrarse con la calle desierta. Extrañado miro alrededor, afinando sus sentidos para percibir cualquier rastro de chakra dejado por alguien, pero no había nada.

—Extraño. —Dijo en voz alta acomodándose los anteojos por enésima vez.

Entonces escuchó una especie de gruñido o algo similar a sus espaldas. Giró en redondo mientras el kunai ya estaba saliendo con puntería, incluso antes de pensarlo realmente. El arma brillo un instante antes de perderse en la oscuridad del callejón.

Hubo un silencio, el arma jamás llego a golpear la pared. Ebisu permaneció atento mientras las nubes se movían dejando al descubierto a la luna llena y esta iluminaba el callejón. Vacio.

Entonces escuchó un sonido de algo metálico cayendo a sus espaldas, esta vez se giró lentamente y vio el kunai que había lanzado justo a sus pies, levanto la vista mientras escuchaba una respiración pesada.

Justo frente a él estaba la criatura, exactamente como Konohamaru la había descrito. Una enorme bestia con rasgos ligeramente humanos y sin el ojo izquierdo.

"Es un genjutsu" pensó "un disfraz muy realista" Pues si ese era el caso no se iba a dejar impresionar, de ninguna manera. Levantó las manos para iniciar una pose de defensa y entonces la criatura se acercó a él, tan rápido que pensó que se había tele-transportado. Un dolor punzante le sacudió el cuerpo y trató de gritar mientras no separaba la vista de su atacante pero su garganta no le respondía. Volvió a sentir el dolor y supo que aquel monstruo le había enterrado las garras en el pecho y estaba apretando su corazón.

Levantó las manos en un gesto torpe y descoordinado, tratando de alcanzar el rostro del enemigo y cuando pudo le sujeto el pelo de rostro con los dedos ya insensibles, jaló un par de veces mientras perdía fuerza en los brazos y comprobaba que no se trataba de una máscara. Trato una vez mas de gritar de hacer un último esfuerzo, pero el monstruo le mostró los dientes y le mordió la cara, arrancándole la piel como si fuera una máscara de látex.

Y eso fue todo para la lógica y el trabajo duro…

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas que no deberían de esta aquí:**

_Pido una disculpa por el retraso, algunos detalles de la trama me perdieron y por eso se publicó hoy y no el lunes… También aviso que el final de la historia se publicara el sábado al medio día… Esteee, gracias._


End file.
